La obra perfecta
by first-ayanami
Summary: TERMINADO!que ocurre cuando un solitario elfo encuentra y una niña en el bosque y se dispone a criarla como cree correcto? que ocurre cuando la niña crece y se transforma en una hermosa mujer? cuales son los sentimientos que estarán en juego? horrible sum
1. una pequeña cenicienta

_La obra perfecta_

Capítulo 1: Una pequeña cenicienta

Supongo que mi infancia no fue la mejor de todas, no son buenos los recuerdos que tengo de aquella época, pero ustedes están aquí para conocer mi historia, y no podrían entenderla sin conocer esto, fue hace muchos años, pero es muy doloroso, no podría ser de otro modo, no cuando tus padres murieron apenas naciste y no guardas siquiera un recuerdo de ellos.

Mis primeros años transcurrieron en una tranquila aldea, en un antiguo territorio elfo, donde los humanos se habían asentado, al pie de las montañas nubladas, y ajena a todo tipo de alteraciones. Como todos los niños adoraba oír las historias de los grandes señores elfos y los reyes de antaño, de los gigantescos dragones y batallas fabulosas, pero a diferencia de los demás yo no tenía tiempo suficiente para oírlas.

Vivía con mi tía Katryna, y sus dos hijas, Ariela y Eliara quienes eran un poco más grandes que yo, si bien debo agradecerle a la hermana de mi madre haberse hecho cargo de mí, puedo asegurarle que no lo hizo de buena gana, y jamás pudo tenerme mucho afecto, al menos así lo sentí yo hasta varios años después.

¿Cómo podría explicarse sino el que una niña de seis años realizara prácticamente todos los labores de la casa? Y no me refiero a tender la cama o poner la mesa, sino a todas las labores de la casa, ordenar los cuartos, la cocina, la sala, hacer las compras cuidar del famélico caballo del establo, y las gallinas, además de limpiar sus "lujosos" aposentos, me pasaba la mitad del día lavando la ropa de mis primas y cubierta de tierra y hollín a causa de mis labores domesticas, pero todo cambió ese día, aquel extraño y maravilloso día que me condujo a una vida que jamás soñé.

Esa madrugada me había levantado con el canto del gallo, como todos los días salté de la cama a toda velocidad para cumplir con mis quehaceres, luego de calzarme mi viejo vestido bajé las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, tome la gastada cesta con rapidez para realizar el primero de los muchos viajes diarios a la tienda del señor Leil; el dueño de la tienda era un hombre muy agradable, con su inmensa sonrisa solía contarme historias y convidarme galletas cada vez que podía, cada mañana, apenas despertaba el sol yo iba por leche fresca para el desayuno.

"Muy buenos días pequeña Galatea"- me saludó aquel día con entusiasmo mientras colocaba los tarros de leche sobre el mostrador- "ya tenía listo tu pedido pequeña, pero por qué no te quedas a desayunar con nosotros esta mañana?"- me ofreció el hombre regordete con su paternal expresión

"No me gustaría molestarlos"- murmuré bajando la cabeza mientras el hombre acomodaba los tarros en mi cesta- "además debo hacer muchas cosas hoy"

"Nada de molestias- me aseguró con calidez tomando la canasta de mis manos- ya verá tu tía como se las arregla un rato sin ti, Melida hizo galletas de miel y dudo que puedas negarte a eso"- una sonrisa escapó de mis labios, a falta de un hogar aquella familia siempre me trataba como si fuera su hija, incluso habían ofrecido hacerse cargo de mí, pero mi tía se había negado aludiendo que era una promesa que le había hecho a su hermana

"Buenos días pulga"- me saludó mi "hermano" del alma con una sonrisa, Elian tenía dos años más que yo, y éramos muy compinches, nos gustaba escaparnos y hacer travesuras desde que teníamos memoria, claro, cada vez que tenía un poco de tiempo libre

"Bueno días bobo"- murmuré sentándome en la silla junto a él- "muy buenos días señora Melisa"

"Es bueno ver que por fin aceptaste desayunar con nosotros princesita"- me informó la mujer con una sonrisa mientras servía el fragante café con leche y galletas de miel. Solía llamarme princesita, ya que creía que en cuanto fuera mayor mi belleza sería la de una princesa. En aquella casa todos eran muy cariñosos conmigo, luego de el divertido desayuno Elian me ayudó a cargar la pesada cesta hasta mi casa donde las cosas parecían haberse complicado

"Se puede saber donde te habías metido?"- me reprochó mi tía al verme llegar- "es bastante tarde y ni siquiera comenzaste con el desayuno"

"Había mucha gente en la tienda"- mentí, no era que me gustara hacerlo, pero sabía el castigo que recibiría si decía la verdad- " en un momento preparo todo"

Poco después la mesa estaba lista, luego de servir el desayuno me dirigí a los establos para alimentar a los animales, el pequeño establo, que también hacía las veces de gallinero era una pequeña habitación de madera medio destartalada, el único caballo que habitaba el lugar estaba a punto de desarmarse de lo delgado que se encontraba, era bastante viejo, y ya no tenía fuerzas para nada

"Como estas bonito?"- le pregunte con una sonrisa acariciando su lomo, el caballo relinchó con una fuerza imposible para su decrépito estado- "ya te traje tu comida, no te preocupes"- lo calme dando unas palmaditas mientras lo abrazaba y apoyaba mi cabeza contra su cuello, el animal parecía comprenderme, bajó su cabeza hasta la mía, como correspondiendo al abrazo, me separé de él con lentitud y comencé el rutinario proceso de alimentarlo, el animal de color café me contemplaba con sus grandes ojos, de improviso se acercó a mí frotando su cabeza contra mi espalda

"Tranquilo, estas juguetón?"- en ese instante me hubiera gustado saber montar y partir a caballo por la inmensa tierra media, conocer los lugares de las leyendas, enanos, y elfos, serían tan maravillosos como los narraban las historias?

"Soñando despierta como siempre"- me espetó Ariela llegando a mi lado- "mamá te espera en la cocina, parece que te olvidaste de traer la mitad de las cosas de la tienda cabeza hueca"

"En realidad no podía cargarlas todas- murmuré mientras me alejaba en dirección a la casa- soy demasiado pequeña"- le espeté. Entre en la casa con cansancio, mi tía me esperaba con una extensa lista de compras que debería llevarle al señor Leil, y que ella pagaría luego, nunca supe muy bien de donde provenía el dinero, pero vivíamos cómodas, bueno, más ellas que yo

"No te demores demasiado en la tienda"- me espetó mi tía- "pero antes, lava los trastes del desayuno que aun están en la mesa"- resoplé con indignación comenzando con el trabajo mientras veía a mis primas jugando con los otros chicos en el jardín. Aquella no era vida, no al menos para mí, era una niña, no una esclava, hacía mucho tiempo una idea se venía formando en mi cabeza, un plan que prontamente cobraría forma

Una vez terminada labor regresé a la tienda enojada, el sol brillaba con fuerza y los pájaros entonaban su hermosa canción, en vez de disfrutarlo, yo debía pasar ese día, como tantos otros encerrada haciendo las labores de la casa, para ser sincera, no recordaba cuando había sido el último día en que m había comportado como una niña normal

"Tan pronto de vuelta pequeñita?"- quiso saber Leil al verme llegar haciendo pucheros mientras le entregaba la lista- "al parecer tu tía necesita varias cosas- me adviritó- te va a tocar hacer varios viajes para poder llevar todo esto, ni Melida, ni Elian están para poder ayudarte"

"No hay problema"- murmuré resignada mientras él comenzaba a cargar parte del pedido en la cesta, cuando la puso en mis manos estaba pesadísima, con suerte si podía levantarla del suelo, atravesé la plaza del pueblo en diagonal en el otro extremo se encontraba mi casa, descargué la primera tanda bufando antes de volver a la tienda, al parecer un anciano viajero había llegado, y sentándose bajo un árbol junto a una pequeña multitud de niños y curiosos a su alrededor, continué mi camino ignorándolo, todavía tenía varios viajes pendientes y no tenía ánimos de demorarme en lo absoluto

Al parecer no opinaba lo mismo cuando volvía de la tienda, el anciano había comenzado a relatar maravillosas historias de dragones y enanos, elfos y orcos, suspiré resignada y continué mi camino, cuando volví a atravesar la plaza, me quedé frente a él, por más que lo intentara algo en mi interior me impedía alejarme, sus palabras parecían trasladarme a lugares místicos, a grandes montañas repletas de joyas y bosques de hojas doradas, romances y batallas, era total y absolutamente mágico, parecía hipnotizada por sus palabras.

Alguien tirando de mi brazo me sacó del ensueño, Elian me miraba sorprendido con sus grandes ojos color grises y su alborotado cabello castaño, me sonrió travieso, mientras jalaba de mi brazo

"Tu tía va a matarte si no nos apuramos en llevar todo- me advirtió- mi padre me envió a buscarte en cuanto llegué, para ayudarte"

"Gracias- susurré poniéndome en marcha- pero estoy harta de todo esto"

"no te preocupes, para que estoy yo sino para ayudarte?"- me alentó alegre mientras entrábamos en la tienda y entre los dos cargábamos las cosas restantes

"Voy a irme de aquí"- dije en voz muy baja, que a mi amigo le costo comprender- quiero conocer el mundo, viajar, ya no soporto más este lugar"

"No digas locuras, a donde irías?"- me preguntó preocupado una vez frente a mi casa

"Cualquier lugar es mejor que este, no tengo nada que perder"

"Estas loca, y si te agarran los orcos?"- me espetó- "mi padre me dijo que las montañas están repletas de orcos"

"Y qué si voy hacia el otro lado, hacia el bosque, en el que dicen que viven los elfos"- murmuré con seriedad

"No lo hagas- susurró abrazándome- por favor no lo hagas"- lo mire con tristeza luego de que nos separamos y entre a la casa, tenía mucho que pensar mientras terminaba mis quehaceres.

La hora del almuerzo pasó sin pena ni gloria, luego de terminar con los platos me dirigí a mi dormitorio y caí rendida en la cama, algo en mi interior me decía que tenía que irme, y si pensaba huir no habría mejor momento que ese, mi tía estaría durmiendo la siesta, al igual que mis primas, por lo que tome un pequeño bolso en el que puse un poco de pan, quesos y una botella con agua fresca.

Intentando por todos los medios que nadie me descubriera me adentre en el bosque, en busca de aventuras y de una vida mejor que la que hasta ese día me había tocado llevar, obviamente, nunca habría podido imaginar como terminaría todo aquello

**Ya, supongo que no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin escribir, si bien no tenía fuerza para terminar mi último fic, este intenta alejarse de todo aquello, como dicen un clavo saca otro clavo, como una etapa de mi vida terminó creí que lo mejor sería terminar aquel fic y comenzar algo nuevo, y así surgió esta idea, espero que les guste, ya se que el primer capi no dice mucho, pero poco a poco se irá poniendo mejor, espero lo disfruten y me dejen sus reviews**


	2. el elfo solitario

**La obra perfecta**

Capítulo 2: El elfo solitario

Azuzó su caballo al máximo bajo el cielo gris, el viento golpeaba contra su cuerpo con dureza, desordenando su dorado cabello a su alrededor, se avecinaba tormenta, de eso no había duda, debía apresurarse a llegar a Rivendel, algo en su interior le decía que debía regresar a casa lo antes posible, el animal, relinchó cansado, su jinete desmontó acariciándole el lomo

"Supongo que te exigí demasiado hoy amigo mío"- susurró con pesar llevándolo por las riendas hasta la protección de algunos árboles al lado del camino- "Descansaremos aquí por esta noche Asfaloth, aunque tu lo necesites más que yo"- se acomodó contra un árbol contemplando lentamente como el paisaje se iba oscureciendo a su alrededor, había viajado mucho durante aquel día y el pobre caballo estaba agotado, más algo en su interior se agitaba continuamente, no le agradaba aquella situación, no sabiendo que se encontraba tan cerca del hábitat de los orcos, es cierto que con en el último tiempo varias poblaciones humanas se habían asentado entre el valle de Rivendel y las Montañas Nubladas, pero no estaba del todo seguro de ser bien recibido en aquellos lugares, intentó dormir un poco, pero no le agradaba el sonido del viento, parecía estar dispuesto a dar una gran batalla, agitando y lastimando a los árboles, suspiró con cansancio cubriéndose con una manta, comió algunas de sus provisiones y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido

Las primeras gotas del día lo despertaron al golpear su perfecto rostro, apenas estaba aclarando, aunque la pálida luz apenas si se filtraba en las espesas nubes, se apresuró a preparar todo y partir lo antes posible, quería llegar a Imladris antes de que llegara la verdadera tormenta, pero no estaba seguro de lograrlo, deseaba estar en casa, esas palabras despertaron un extraño sentimiento en él, lo sabía perfectamente, Rivendel era su casa, pero no su hogar, era un lugar muy hermoso, de eso no había duda, pero desde la caída de Gondolin, tantos años atrás, él no había podido sentirse cómodo en lugar alguno, había pensado seriamente en viajar al oeste, pero algo lo retenía, no podía explicar qué.

Volvió a pensar en Niniel, aquella hermosa elfa que había estado a punto de convertirse en su esposa, recordó su dorado cabello reflejando los colores del atardecer y sus maravillosos ojos profundos como el mar mismo, su belleza no tenía comparación a los ojos de aquel elfo, pero no había podido salvarla, la chica había muerto en manos de los orcos de Morgoth aquel fatídico día, y su brillo ya no sería visto sino hasta el fin de los tiempos, en las estancias de Mandos, sintió la tristeza colmar su cuerpo, aquellos recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos inclusive para él, un alto señor entre los elfos, volvió a la realidad en el instante en el que un relámpago cortó el profundo cielo gris, avivó el caballo, si no podía evitar la tormenta, se propondría al menos llegar a Rivendel antes de que oscurezca

Llevaba varias horas a caballo, por más que hubiera intentado apresurarse una cortina de agua le retrasaba el paso, estaba absolutamente empapado, la lluvia había traspasado hace mucho su capa, su camisa y pantalones se adherían a su esbelto cuerpo, mientras su cabello dorado caía pesadamente tras su espalda y pegado a su rostro, probablemente fuera hora del almuerzo, pero en ese instante ese era el menor de los problemas, Asfaloth avanzaba con lentitud, intentando no resbalar en el barro y no tropezar con las raíces de los árboles.

Fue en ese instante en el que percibió en la lejanía aquel sollozo, apenas audible, su caballo se detuvo, al parecer también lo había oído, extrañado condujo al animal fuera del camino, de donde creía provenía el sonido, no era común que nadie anduviera por las afueras del valle, menos en un día como aquel, fue entonces donde descubrió un pequeño bulto contra un inmenso árbol, desmontó con agilidad acercándose sorprendido, cuando llegó a su lado descubrió a una pequeña niña, su cabello negro contrastaba con la hermosa carita redonda y expresión bondadosa, estaba calada hasta los huesos, y temblaba de pies a cabeza, intentó llamarla, pero esta no reaccionaba, estaba inconsciente, y Glorfindel no tardó en darse cuenta que tenia fiebre, la tomó en sus brazos con preocupación, y volvió a montar, la sentó frente a él protegiéndola con su cuerpo del frió, una extraña sensación surgió en su interior, ahora más que nunca debía llegar a Rivendel, o la vida de la niña correría peligro

"Ya no podemos retrasarnos amigo mío"- murmuró mientras el animal relinchaba, y captando la gravedad de la situación salió a la carrera a una velocidad inusitada.

Glorfindel percibió aquel pequeño cuerpo junto al suyo, recostó a la niña contra su pecho mientras hacía lo posible para que no se mojara, una calidez comenzó a nacer en su interior, mientras contemplaba a esa personita tan desprotegida descansando entre sus brazos

No había pasado una hora, cuando divisó la casa de Imladris, Asfaloth aumentó aun más la velocidad hasta su hogar, llevándolo prontamente

Glorfindel saltó del animal una vez frente a la entrada, corriendo al interior de la casa con la niña en brazos, mientras dos elfos se apresuraban a llevar su caballo a los establos. Los habitantes de la casa se sorprendieron al ver pasar al elfo a toda velocidad a su lado, mientras ordenaba que preparen una habitación urgente y llamaran al señor de los elfos, finalmente depositó a la niña en el cuarto que le indicaron, y la cubrió con los mullidos acolchados hasta que trajeran ropa seca. La contempló en silencio, preocupado, así lo encontró Elrond al entrar en la habitación, una gran aflicción colmaba los ojos de aquel elfo, que observaba al pequeño ser que descansaba en la enorme cama

"Qué fue lo que ocurrió?"- preguntó Lord Elrond poniendo la mano en el hombro de su amigo

"La encontré en las afueras del valle, estaba sola e inconsciente a causa del frío y la fiebre"- murmuró sin apartar su vista de ella- "estaba sola, no había nadie en los alrededores"

"Es muy extraño- aceptó el Señor de la casa con preocupación- lo mejor será que te cambies de ropas, y descanses un poco mientras yo veo que puedo hacer por ella"

"Voy a quedarme aquí- se negó con seriedad aun mirándola- no voy a dejarla sola"

"Llevas varios días de viaje- le espetó Elrond- y tus ropas también están empapadas, no te preocupes por ella, voy a cuidarla bien, pero va a tardar en despertar, y si quieres cuidarla entonces lo mejor será que también estés descansado"

"Pero..."

"Nada de peros- le interrumpió el medio elfo con seriedad en el momento en que una doncella llegaba con un pequeño camisón para la niña y algunas medicinas- "Lalaith te preparará un buen baño, y luego de que te hayas cambiado y comido podrás volver a verla"- ordenó con seriedad, no le gustaba tratar así a su amigo, pero sabía que estaría muy cansado después de tan largo viaje. El rubio elfo aceptó con resignación, poniéndose de pie se dispuso a salir del cuarto- "Como estaba Anael?"- preguntó finalmente recordando el motivo por el que aquel señor de los elfos había viajado al Bosque Negro

"Él y su esposa murieron en manos de los orcos cruzando las montañas"- murmuró con tristeza antes de salir de la habitación- "nunca llegaron al bosque"

Elrond se quedó en silencio, ahora comprendía el porque de la angustias de su amigo, una vez que este dejó la habitación se concentró en la pequeña niña que descansaba en la cama, tenía una tranquila expresión, y a pesar de estar empapada y sucia, podía percibir la belleza de aquel pequeño rostro

No había pasado siquiera una hora cuando Glorfindel volvió a atravesar aquella puerta con rapidez, esta vez el eldar estaba impecablemente vestido, pero su expresión denotaba gran preocupación

"como esta ella? Qué es lo que tiene?"- murmuró con consternación

"Tomó mucho frío- murmuró Elrond sorprendido, no recordaba haber visto a aquel elfo tan preocupado en toda su existencia- va a recuperarse, pero necesita descansar, parece no haber comido en unos días, y está muy débil, va a recuperarse, si logramos controlar su temperatura"- una extraña sonrisa nació en los labios del rubio elfo mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabecita que asomaba entre los edredones

"Espero que se recupere pronto, para poder devolverla a su familia- murmuró con seriedad, y agregó dudando- si no tiene familia, como lo creo por donde la encontré, me gustaría hacerme cargo de ella"

"Estas seguro, no pienso abandonarla, no te preocupes por ello"- lo calmó el señor de los elfos- "puede quedarse aquí si así lo desea"

"algo me dice que debo hacerme cargo, yo la encontré, es mi responsabilidad"- concluyó el mayor de los elfos- "además, parece una niña muy dulce, en verdad, si está sola, yo la tomaré bajo mi cuidado, y tendrá todas mis atenciones"

"no te encariñes demasiado, tal vez sea una niña perdida que se separó de una caravana"- lo calmó Elrond, con temor, no acababa de entender aquel repentino cariño de su amigo por la pequeña desconocida- "tengo cosas que atender"- anunció antes de ponerse de pie- "le pediré a Lalaith que te traiga algo de comer aquí, ya que algo me dice que no querrás despegarte de su lado"- el Eldar aceptó con la cabeza, sentándose en la cama junto a la pequeña, para contemplar como el señor de la casa se alejaba.

Contemplo al ahora limpio rostro blanco, parecía descansar tranquilamente, acarició su rostro, percibiendo que ardía, suspiró ya lo había dicho Elrond, debían procurar que no subiera su temperatura, por lo que comenzó a cantar una antigua melodía, mientras concentraba su energía en bajar la fiebre de la pequeña

La noticia corrió muy rápido, al parecer el que Lord Glorfindel había encontrado una pequeña en el camino, y no se despegaba de ella, ya era sabido por todos en el valle de Rivendel, sobre esto discutían Elrond y Galdor, aquella mañana tres días después en el momento en que el Noldor entraba de improviso en el estudio

"Tinwel, está murmurando cosas"- le informó sus amigos cuando llegó a su lado con una sonrisa

"Tinwel?"- preguntó Galdor con sorpresa

"Así decidí llamarla mientras duerme"- le explicó el eldar, con alegría- "Elrond debes verla por favor"- rogó

"Si es cierto lo que dices, con un poco de suerte despierte pronto y podamos saber de donde viene"- le indicó a sus acompañantes mientras salía del lugar

Los tres señores elfos entraron en la habitación en silencio, intentando no molestar a quien allí reposaba, Elrond revisó a la niña y sonrió con calma

"Ya no tiene fiebre"- aseguró- " podría despertar en cualquier momento"- luego de dejarle algunas indicaciones a Glorfindel marcharon a continuar con sus deberes. El eldar suspiró con calma, sentándose junto a la pequeña figura, que ahora lo miraba asombrada

"Aiya Tinwel- murmuró el elfo con suavidad observando a la sorprendida niña- "es bueno ver que ya despertaste"

**Ya les dejo otro capi, espero que les guste, y sean generosos, dejen sus reviews, no les toma mucho, y hacen muy bien a la autoestima de las autoras**

**Hada**: amiga!como ya te explique el otro fic tiene demasiados recuerdos para mí, por lo que por lo pronto vas a tener que conformarte con el final que tuvo, espero algun día sicatrice todo esto y poder terminarlo (me quedaron muchas ideas retorcidas en el tintero) en cuanto a este fic, tenía la idea desde antes de comenzar con cosas de familia, pero por una u otra razón lo fui demorando, aunque no tiene comparacion con la joyita que estas escribiendo vos, es en verdad excelente, y ya sabes que quiero que sigas actualizando... por ciernto, a vos te parece que yo pueda complicarle las cosas? YOOO! yo soy una nena buena (sí, ya se que soy buena para complicarle la vida a los personajes de mis fics) esta no va a ser la escepcion, jejejje, nos seguimos leyendo, esepro te guste el capi

**Andraya TheLat**: yo diría que su suerte mejoró bastante, pero bueno, las cosas no le van a ser muy faciles, espero que disfrutes el capi y tambien te pido que actualices rápido si? (cara de cachorrito) quiero saber como sigue tu historia, espero que sigas disfrutando de la mia, nos leemos


	3. un nuevo comienzo

**La obra perfecta**

Capítulo 3: Un nuevo comienzo

Ya no sentía frío, estaba recostada y cubierta por unos suaves edredones, había personas a mi alrededor, pero no podía identificarlas, aunque no entendía sus palabras de alguna forma sabía que estaban hablando de mí. Quería abrir los ojos, pero el cansancio me lo impedía, deseaba decirles a aquellos hombres que estaba bien, pero mi cuerpo al parecer no tenía ganas de obedecer, siguieron discutiendo en alguna lengua extraña por un rato, mientras yo sentía un extraño calor invadir mi cuerpo, poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos para encontrarme con la espalda de un hombre de largo cabello rubio, que contemplaba la puerta, al parecer los otros habían salido, el ser se dio vuelta, todavía recuerdo la sensación que inundó mi cuerpo, calma, total y absoluta calma, algo en mi interior me decía que no debía temer mientras me encontrara junto a él

"Aiya Tinwel- susurró con una voz suave, casi angelical sentándose a mi lado- "es bueno ver que ya despertaste"

"Hola"- murmuré con temor, aun sorprendida por el extraño ser que tenía frente a mí

"Hola- me sonrió- como te sientes?"

"Bien, algo cansada, pero bien"- susurré bajando la cabeza, sin comprender del todo lo que ocurría- "donde estoy? Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba en el bosque y llovía mucho"

"Estas en Imladris, en Rivendel- me explicó con calma acariciando mi mano- te encontré en el bosque hace tres días, estabas muy enferma, Elrond y yo estuvimos muy preocupados"

"En Rivendel?- pregunté aun sorprendida aquello no era posible- en la morada de los elfos?- el hombre asintió con una sonrisa, en el instante en que pude ver sus extrañas orejas- entonces usted es un elfo"- concluí mientras él asentía con una musical carcajada

"Así es mi nombre es Glorfindel, y estaré a cargo tuyo mientras estés aquí Tinwel"- me explicó mientras se acercaba a la puerta, dijo algunas palabras que no pude comprender a alguien que estaba fuera y volvió a dirigirse a mi

"Qué es Tinwel?"- pregunté con curiosidad

"Es el nombre que te di yo mientras estabas aquí dormida, no me gustaba referirme a ti como pequeña o niña, así que decidí llamarte Tinwel"- me explicó revolviendo mi cabello

"No debió molestarse por mí- murmuré con pena, por haber causado tantas molestias a alguien tan importante- yo no valgo nada, no debió preocuparse usted tanto"

"Sabes lo que significa Tinwel?"- me preguntó con seriedad clavando en mi sus perfectos ojos verdes- "Estrellita celeste, en estos días te has transformado en la estrellita de este lugar"- no pude evitar sonrojarme ante aquel comentario, y bajar mi cabeza, en el instante en que alguien golpeó la puerta, Glorfindel se dirigió hacia allí para volver con una inmensa bandeja repleta de comida que dejó a mi lado- "debes comer, después de tantos días debes tener hambre"

"muchas gracias"- susurré tomando una de las tantas galletas, mientras él me miraba gustoso

"puedo preguntarte algo?- asentí en silencio saboreando aquella delicia- qué hacía una niña como tú en el bosque bajo la lluvia, donde estaba tu familia?"

"Yo no tengo familia- expliqué en un susurro recordando lo que mi tía me había contado desde que tenía memoria- mis padres murieron en manos de los orcos cuando yo tenía seis meses, ellos me protegieron con sus cuerpos para que no me lastimaran, finalmente me descubrió un soldado, bajo sus cuerpos, y me llevo a casa de mi tía, quien se hizo cargo de mi"- pude ver una tristeza asomarse en sus ojos, aquel elfo frente a mí parecía comprender y compartir mi dolor

"Entonces te llevaré con tu tía en cuanto estés bien, enviaré un mensajero para que no se preocupe"

"No, por favor- rogué- no quiero volver allá, me escapé y si regreso me castigará"- anuncié con desesperación

"Te escapaste?"- repitió entre preocupado y extrañado

"Sí, ella me tenía como a una esclava, debía hacerme cargo de todo lo de la casa, las compras, los animales, la ropa y no lo aguanté más, por favor, no quiero volver"- susurré nerviosa- "permítame quedarme- pedí con desesperación mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por mi rostro- puedo trabajar muy bien, sé hacer las cosas de la casa, pero por favor no quiero regresar"- Glorfindel me abrazó con fuerza para consolarme, acarició mi cabello y susurró con suavidad

"no llores, no vas a volver si no lo deseas- me calmó- y no tenés que trabajar, yo prometí hacerme cargo de ti, sos solo una niña, las niñas deben jugar y divertirse, pero no trabajar"

"Yo.. yo no deseo ser una carga"- murmuré entre sollozos

"No digas tonterías princesita, no lo sos"- me informó con una sonrisa- "y ya no quiero más lágrimas, o voy a enojarme"- me advirtió haciendo poniendo cara de enojado, a lo que no pude evitar reír- "a todo esto aun no me haz dicho tu nombre"

"Galatea"- dije luego de terminar otra galleta

"Parece que tenías mucho hambre Galatea"- me informó entre risas

"como me llamaste cuando desperté?"-volví a preguntar con una idea en mente

"Tinwel"- me informó el elfo extrañado

"podrías llamarme así a partir de ahora, Galatea murió el día que decidí escaparme de mi casa"- pedí mientras él asentía con la cabeza

"El cambiar el nombre para empezar una nueva vida es una buena decisión- me explicó- significa que dejas todo lo viejo atrás y estas dispuesta a cambiar tu lugar en el mundo, a partir de ahora serás Tinwel para todos en esta casa"- no pude evitar sonreír agradecida, mientras él me miró entusiasmado- " te gusta montar?"

"No lo sé- le pregunté extrañada- en casa había un caballo, pero nunca me dejaron montarlo"

"Muy bien, yo voy a enseñarte a hacerlo en cuanto te recuperes"- me sonrió, fue entonces cuando en mi mente asomó aquella pregunta, aunque ahora que lo pienso, Glorfindel tuvo razón al regañarme por ser por demás de obvia, pero una niña de seis años, que no podía creer la suerte que había tenido estaba en su claro derecho a hacerla.

"Me enseñarás a hablar en élfico?"- pregunté ilusionada, una carcajada salió de sus labios, mientras lo observaba confundida

"Por supuesto que sí- me explicó- todos aquí hablan esa lengua, y te sería muy difícil vivir aquí si no lo hicieras"- una sonrisa nació en mis labios mientras el me revolvió el cabello antes de dirigirse a la puerta- "Voy a avisarle a Elrond que ya despertaste, no me tardo"- murmuró mientras salía y se encontraba con una elfa de rubios cabellos, Glorfindel salió, mientras la elfa entraba en el cuarto, con una sonrisa se llevó la bandeja con los restos de mi gran comilona, y acomodó los edredones a mi alrededor, intente entablar conversación con ella, pero como supe después, muchos de los elfos de esa casa no hablaban la lengua común, por lo que debería esforzarme por aprender rápido

Intenté hacer una recapitulación de todo lo ocurrido, si Glorfindel había dicho la verdad ya habían pasado cerca de cinco días desde que me fuera de casa de mi tía, tres en Rivendel y dos sola vagando por el bosque, el recuerdo de aquellos días vino a mi mente de improviso, había pasado hambre, y frío, a causa de aquel estúpido impulso, tendría que haberlo planeado mejor, de todas formas, las cosas no habían salido tan mal, habían salido mejor de lo que hubiera podido llegar a imaginarlo en mis monótonos días en la aldea, no solo conocería elfos, sino que viviría con ellos! Eso era más de lo que en los más ambiciosos de mis sueños podría haber anhelado, y Glorfindel había prometido enseñarme a montar y hablar esa hermosa lengua propia de su pueblo en realidad había tenido mucha suerte

Glorfindel recorría los pasillos con alegría desbordante, los elfos lo miraban admirados, pues la luz que emanaba noldor era magnífica y contagiaba a cualquiera que pasase por su lado, y aunque muchos lo presentían nadie sabía el motivo de tan inmensa alegría. El elfo sonrió para sí mismo, no podía creer que aquella pequeña hubiera decidido quedarse a su lado, así lo deseaba él, pero se había hecho a la idea de que la pequeña tenía una familia con la que debía volver, pero no la tenía, aquella hermosa criaturita estaba sola en este mundo y al parecer ya había sufrido mucho, pero él no permitiría que eso vuelva a ocurrir, la protegería con su vida de ser necesario, no sabía muy bien como o porque, pero aquella niña había despertado un extraño sentimiento paternal en su corazón. La cuidaría como si fuera su hija, una hija que los Valar le habían enviado para consolar su amarga soledad

El escritorio de Elrond estaba vacío, conociendo a su amigo se dirigió a los jardines, para encontrarlo sentado junto con Gandalf en aquel pequeño kiosco rodeados de maravillosas flores, el mago lo saludó con la cabeza mientras él acortaba la distancia hacia aquel lugar

"Algo me dice que la pequeña Tinwel ya despertó"- murmuró el mago cuando Glorfindel llegó a su lado

"Así es Mithrandir, ella ya despertó, e incluso ya comió un poco"

"qué pudiste averiguar de ella?"- preguntó Elrond poniéndose de pie al igual que Gandalf

"Su nombre es Galatea- explicó comenzando a andar tras Elrond hacia la habitación- es huérfana, y se escapó de la casa de su tía porque la obligaban a trabajar, no desea volver, esta dispuesta a trabajar aquí si es necesario para quedarse"

"Trabajar?"- preguntó el señor de la casa incrédulo- "pero si es tan solo una niña"

"Eso mismo le dije yo- rió el elfo de cabellos dorados- desea quedarse aquí, si estas de acuerdo obviamente, incluso desea cambiar su nombre por Tinwel, como muestra de ese cambio en su vida"

"Ya veremos"- murmuró el Señor de los elfos tomando el picaporte de aquel dormitorio.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no noté que alguien abría la puerta hasta que tres seres se encontraron en la habitación, salte de la cama e hice una reverencia a esos seres que venían con Glorfindel, pues algo en mi interior me decía que eran importantes

"Es bueno ver que estas bien pequeña"- pronunció con voz profunda y calma el elfo de cabello oscuro, había algo en el que me obligaba a bajar la cabeza, tenía un aire de majestad que inclusive a una niña como yo no le pasaba desapercibido- "Soy Elrond, bienvenida a mi casa"

"Muchísimas gracias a usted por recibirme- murmuré haciendo otra reverencia- y cuidado de mí en estos días, no tengo palabras ni gestos para agradecer todas sus atenciones ni las molestias que les he causado"

"Al parecer nos encontramos frente a una damita muy educada"- aseguró el hombre de larga barba blanca- "es un placer conocerte pequeñita, mi nombre es Gandalf"

"Es un gusto mi señor"- susurré mientras sentía como unos fuertes brazos me levantaban y me depositaban en la cama

"Aun estás muy débil Tinwel- me aseguró Glorfindel cubriéndome con las colchas- no debes esforzarte"

"Glorfindel tiene razón- me explicó Elrond- es cierto que deseas quedarte en esta casa?"- aquella profunda mirada parecía estar viendo a través de mí, una extraña sensación invadió mi cuerpo mas las palabras salieron del fondo de mi corazón

"Si usted me lo permitiera, no dudaría en quedarme, pero si no es ese su deseo continuaré mi camino, pues no pretendo molestar a nadie y eso significaría que no es este mi lugar, sino otro, que debo continuar buscando"- los tres seres me miraron sorprendidos

"Son sabias tus palabras- concedió Elrond- no sé muy bien el por qué de todo esto, pero algo en mi interior me dice que es lo correcto, puedes quedarte en esta casa el tiempo que lo desees, estarás a cargo de Glorfindel y al igual que él serás considerada parte de mi familia, serás para nosotros Tinwel, la pequeña estrella celeste y vivirás como si hubieras nacido en nuestro pueblo"

"muy generosos sois mi Señor- murmuré emocionada mientras Glorfindel presionaba mi mano- haré lo posible para no defraudar vuestra confianza y amabilidad"

"Descansa ahora- dijo poniéndose de pie- mañana ya podrás levantarte y conocer nuestra hermosa ciudad"- finalizó desde la puerta- "bienvenida a casa pequeña Tinwel"

Elrond caminó unos metros por aquel pasillo y se volvió a contemplar al mago que venía detrás de él

"Tu que crees?"- preguntó con preocupación

"Esa niña es mucho más de lo que aparenta- le informó Gandalf inseguro- pero creo que tomaste la decisión correcta"

"Hay mucho poder en ella, no es un simple ser humano"- murmuró con seriedad

"Pero no creo que ella lo sepa, y no percibo mentira ni maldad en su corazón"

"Dejemos que el tiempo pase, tal vez algún día descubramos lo que ocurre"

** Espero que disfruten el capi y me dejen sus reviews, ya saben no toma mucho tiempo, y no es dificil, ahhh me olvidaba, ya van varios que me lo preguntan, esta historia es antes de la guerra del anillo, y si bien van a aparecer muchos de sus personajes no tiene nada que ver con la historia del anillo, ahora si los dejo, bye...**

**Hada:** comprendo total y absolutamente tu frustracion con la universidad, yo empecé este año y tengo 200 hojas por día que leer, y en parte es por eso que puedo actualizar rápido, cuando siento que la cabeza me va a explotar escribo un poco para distraerme, cuando ya estoy lo suficientemente dispersa vuelvo a estudiar, jejjejeje . por otro lado, cuando dejé yo un capi con un fin picado? (imaginame con cara de angelito)- la verdad es que si uno no pone suspenso es muy aburrido, aunque si te voy a seguir tirando las orejas para saber como sigue tu historia, porque sabes que me encanta, quiero más! hacía mucho que no leía una historia tan original y complicada, como sigas así vas a superarme amiga! nos leemos prontito!

**Andraya TheLat**: supongo que a todas nos gustaría estar perdidas, solas y abandonadas en el bosque y que no encuentre uno de esos elfitos que tan bonitos están, pero no todas tenemos la misma suerte, en cuanto a que no le complique la vida, lo veo dificil, porque es mi especialidad en los fics, admás sino no tendría gracia, de todas formas no te preocupes porque no me gustan los finales tristes, espero que actualices rápido tu fic, me dejaste picada

**Sonia 11:** me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic, espero que disfrutes este capi, y no te preocupes, que no suelo dejar los fics inconclusos


	4. el fin de la infancia

**La obra perfecta**

Capítulo 4: El fin de la infancia

"Atrápame si me alcanzas"- grité corriendo a toda velocidad entre los árboles, sabía que por muy rápido que pudiera ser ese elfo no podría competir con mis piernas jóvenes, pero como todos sabemos, la sabiduría y la astucia son mejores armas que la velocidad, por lo que no pude esquivar a mi mentor cuando apareció frente a mi y me derribó en un movimiento

"No creerías que te ibas a escapar de mí tan fácil?" – preguntó antes de comenzar a hacerme cosquillas a lo que yo me descostillaba de la risa

"Esa... esa no es forma de tratar a una dama"- solté entre risas mientras intentaba detenerlo

"Una dama? –preguntó haciéndose el inocente- yo no veo ninguna por aquí"

"Gracias por lo que me toca"- sonreí aceptando la mano que me ofrecía para levantarme

"Vamos, tenés clase de Literatura"- bufé por lo bajo, era un día hermoso, uno de esos que no dan ganas de quedarse en la biblioteca, por muy maravillosa que esta fuera

"Podemos estudiar en el jardín?"- pregunté entusiasmada

"Siempre que estudiamos en el jardín nos distraemos"- anunció Glorfindel con su tono de elfo serio y gallardo, obviamente yo sabía que esa era una total y absoluta mentira, por lo que no dudé de poner cara de puchero, mirándolo con ojos grandes- "por los Valares Tinwel, eso es chantaje!- me regañó entre risas- muy bien, supongo que no puedo resistirme a esa cara"- lo abracé con fuerza feliz- "pero tenés que prometerme que no te vas a volver a escapar durante la madrugada, me preocupo mucho"

"No me escapé- me defendí- me gusta ver el amanecer desde ese lugar, es tan problemático?"

"Sí, si no sé donde estas"- me recriminó

"Pero si al fin y al cabo sabes que estoy ahí, o preferís que te golpee la puerta de la habitación todas las madrugadas para decirte a donde voy"- comenté con sarcasmo

"eso sería muy buena idea"- murmuró, lo miré encrespada

"ay, por favor Glorfindel no me vengas con pavadas!"- le espeté mientras atravesábamos los pasillos de la casa

"Yo, a vos no te costaría mucho avisarme donde te metes después de todo, no se por qué sos tan terca"- comentó con sarcasmo

"De alguien debe habérsele pegado"- susurró una voz a nuestras espaldas por lo que ambos nos dimos vuelta, Elrond nos miraba sonriente, con un dejo de picardía –" a esta niña se le han pegado tu terquedad y tus mañas Glorfindel- comentó entre risas- aunque a demostrado ser muy buena en las aretes de curación y el canto, eso es algo que debemos perfeccionar"- mi tutor lo miró extrañado, mientras yo sentía todos los colores subir a mi rostro

"Estas queriendo decir que yo canto mal?"- preguntó el noldor preocupado

"No, no es eso querido amigo- comentó entre risas el señor de los elfos- pero supongo que no has escuchado cantar a Tinwel, en realidad es algo que tiene muy escondido"- no era necesario que me lo dijeran, podía darme cuenta de que mi cabeza debería parecer un tomate andante, nunca más le permitiría a Elrond que enviara guardias a perseguirme cada vez que salía a caballo, odiaba que le fueran con todos los chismes

"Gracias Elrond- comenté con rapidez colgándome del brazo de mi tutor y arrastrándolo hacia la biblioteca- lo sentimos, pero tengo clase de Literatura"- oí a lo lejos las sonrisas del señor de la casa en el momento en el que cerré la puerta tras de mí

"Por qué nunca me dijiste que te gustaba cantar?"- preguntó Glorfindel curioso mientras tomaba uno de los libros y me lo entregaba

"No empieces sí, ya es bastante humillante con que todo el mundo lo sepa"- bufé tirándome en aquel mullido sofá

"Está bien, está bien"- me calmó- "pero algún día me gustaría oírte"

"Claro, espera tranquilo, tenés toda la eternidad"- susurré

"Lo mejor será que comencemos con esto"- me informó con seriedad mientras mi concentración se volvía al libro

El resto de la mañana paso entre mis clases de Literatura e Historia con Glorfindel, para pasar a las de Curación con Elrond, luego nos dirigimos al comedor para el almuerzo, Elladan y Elrohir nos esperaban sonrientes a un lado de la mesa, Elrond se sentó a la cabecera mientras Glorfindel llegaba corriendo y se sentaba entre ambos

"Disculpen la demora"- se excusó agitado- "acaban de llegar unos mensajeros de Lorien y me entretuve con eso"

"Por lo que nos enteramos te pasaste la primer parte del día corriendo"- comentó Elrohir entre risas

"estuvo buena tu escapada de esta mañana Tinwel?"- preguntó Elladan sonriendo

"Estuvo genial"- acepté- "pero no fue una escapada, me fui a ver el amanecer en las afueras del bosque"

"Claro y vos esperabas que yo me quede tranquilo con la cantidad de peligros que hay en el bosque"- suspiró con cansancio mi mentor

"Por los Valar Glorfindel, no estamos en Bosque Negro- le espeté- además ni siquiera salí del valle"

"De todas formas no nos des mas esos sustos Tinwel, además de que te perdiste el desayuno"- opinó Elrond con tono paternalmente conciliador- "es la principal comida para una jovencita como vos"

"Muy bien Elrond"- acepté bajando la cabeza y concentrándome en la comida, en realidad disfrutaba de aquellas escapadas

"Estas lista para tu clase de esgrima?"- preguntó sonriente Elrohir cuando terminamos de almorzar

"Claro, quiero vencerte"- murmuré mientras nos alejábamos de los demás

"Ja, ja que graciosa"- dijo con ironía mientras nos dirigíamos a aquel claro en el que practicábamos a menudo

"Estas lista?"- preguntó desenvainando su espada frente a mi, el brillo de mi arma le dio la respuesta en el momento en que paraba su golpe

Practicamos un buen rato, hasta que finalmente me venció, como siempre

"Ni hablar, supongo que mi destino es no poder ganarte"- susurré tirada a su lado en la hierba

"A esta altura ya deberías saberlo pequeña, no hay mejor espadachín que yo en todo Rivendel"- me aseguró sonriente mientras contemplábamos las nubes pasar sobre nuestras cabezas

"Si claro, estoy segura de que Elladan no opina lo mismo"- me burlé, aquellos gemelos vivían compitiendo, fue en ese instante en el que percibí la primer puntada, no era muy fuerte pero sí molesta

"Pasa algo?"- preguntó con preocupación al notar mi expresión

"No es nada, no te preocupes"- le aseguré cuando el dolor comenzó a calmarse

"Ya no me asustes, a todo esto no te parece que tendrías que dejar de practicar esgrima?"- lo miré sorprendido

"Y eso? Es que no quieres seguir enseñándome?"

"No digas pavadas- rió- a lo que me refiero es que ya no tienes seis años, tienes trece, es hora que te comportes como una muchachita- puse una cara fea ante aquel comentario- qué hombre si no se fijará en ti?"

"Supongo que ninguno"- dije a tono de chiste mirando hacia todos lados- "yo aquí solo veo elfos"- Elrohir rió con ganas por el comentario, pero volvió pronto a su tono serio

"Y que me dices de Aragost, el heredero de Isildur?"

"No digas pavadas"- le espeté-" es un viejo, tiene treinta años"- en ese instante me atacó otra puntada pero la disimulé con la mayor gracia posible

"Es cierto, pero va siendo hora de que pienses en tu futuro"

"No gracias, pienso quedarme solterona y molestar a Glorfindel por el resto de mi vida"- Elrohir largó una carcajada antes de clavar sus grises ojos en mí de nuevo

"Es una pena, porque algo me dice que cuando termines de crecer vas a ser una chica muy bonita"- dicho esto se puso de pie y se alejó. Sentí como mis mejillas ardían por aquel comentario, aunque sabía perfectamente que solo lo había dicho para incordiarme

"Qué es lo que acabas de decir Elrohir?"- grité levantándome de un salto y saliendo a la carrera

"Nada, nada, yo no he dicho nada"- se burló mientras llegaba a su lado

"Te salvas de tus cosquillas pura y exclusivamente porque no estoy de humor"- murmuré tocando mi vientre

"Si claro como no, es eso, o que estas cansada de ser tu la que termine tirada en el piso retorciéndose de la risa?"- quiso saber con picardía, mientras reconocía ese extraño brillo que aparecía en sus ojos

"No te atrevas!"- murmuré con seriedad, mientras aquella peligrosa sonrisa nacía en sus labios

"Todavía no me conoces?"- susurró con gravedad mientras en un movimiento me atrapaba y comenzaba a torturarme

"Al parecer se están divirtiendo ustedes dos"- dijo Glorfindel llegando hasta nosotros a caballo, pude ver que traía otro animal consigo, al parecer me había salvado la campana

"Solo estaba torturando un poco a tu pequeña protegida"- explicó Elrohir recobrando la compostura luego de soltarme

"Todo muestra que vengo a interrumpirles la diversión- susurró con seriedad, contemplando nuestras fachas- me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme a cabalgar un poco por el valle Tinwel"- una inmensa sonrisa apareció en mis labios, luego de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla Elrohir subí a Nimloth, mi caballo, para seguir a Glorfindel por los hermosos paisajes del valle

Las hermosas flores mostraban sus suaves pétalos después de un crudo invierno, y en los árboles las verdes hojas crecían con renovadas fuerzas, la luz del sol iluminaba todo con calidez, acariciando apenas donde sus rayos se posaban, recordé entonces la primera vez que contemplé este valle, este que ahora se había transformado en mi hogar y con quienes se habían transformado en mi familia, Glorfindel con su dulzura y cariños paternales, Elrond, como un recto y sabio abuelo me aconsejaba y era el único que podía ponerme un poco de límites, Elrohir y Elladan, mis hermanos mayores que me secundaban en todas mis travesuras, y Gandalf, como un tío que iba y venía por el mundo para traerme increíbles historias cada vez que venía de visitas, la vida me había sonreído, permitiéndome vivir con aquellos elfos tan maravillosos

"Vas a tener que seguir practicando con el arco"- comentó Glorfindel sacándome de mis pensamientos

"Supongo que sí- acepté conteniendo la respiración por otra puntada- en realidad soy pésima"

"te falta concentración y práctica"- murmuró con una sonrisa mientras llegaba a su lado- "no entiendo para que me pediste que te enseñara si no tenés ningún interés en ello"- lo miré dudosa, sabía perfectamente que lo que decía era verdad, pero también... me mordí el labio y lo miré dudosa, pero su expresión me dijo que todo estaría bien

"La verdad es que yo sabía cuan importante era para vos que yo sepa arquería- largué por fin- tu habilidad con el arco es tu orgullo y quería que estuvieras orgulloso de mí"- susurré apagando poco a poco mi voz. Detuvo su caballo frente al mío, por lo que tuve que hacer esfuerzos para detener rápido a Nimloth

"Tonta, yo siempre voy a estar orgulloso de vos- me anunció con una sonrisa- sos mi pequeña Tinwel, y lo sabes, vos nunca me fallarías, no necesito que aprendas arquería para sentirme orgulloso" – tomó mi mano con cariño, sonriendo; fue en ese instante en el que un grito salió de mis labios, aquella puntada había sido la mayor de todas y sentía como mis piernas se habían acalambrado- "Tinwel que ocurre"- preguntó con desesperación aun tomando mi mano

"Desde el mediodía que estoy con unas puntadas en la panza, pero no era nada grave- comencé a explicarle cuando el dolor cesó un poco- "pero esta vez fue muy fuerte"

"lo mejor será que volvamos"- ordenó con seriedad tomando las riendas de ambos caballos y dando la vuelta.

Me dejé guiar sin reclamos hasta la casa, contra todas mis objeciones tuve que meterme en la cama como Glorfindel me lo ordenaba, una vez que me hubiera acomodado me indicó que no me moviera mientras el iba por Elrond para que me revisara, luego de que él cerrara la puerta salté de la cama en dirección al baño, fue ahí donde lo noté, sangre, mis ropas estaban manchadas con sangre en mis partes intimas ¿qué estaba pasando¿moriría acaso?

Comencé a llorar, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, sentí la puerta de la habitación abrirse y salí del baño hecha un mar de lágrimas, Elrond me contemplaba con preocupación, junto a Wilwarin, su asistente, lo abracé con preocupación mientras murmuraba cosas incomprensibles entre llantos.

Wilwarin nos miraba extrañada hasta que algo llamó su atención, miró como su señor me calmaba con palabras dulces y pidió con miedo

"Lord Elrond, me permitiría hablar con Tinwel a solas- ambos la miramos sorprendidos, y con preocupación- creo saber que es lo que le ocurre a la dama Tinwel y puedo solucionarlo"- Elrond comprendió por la firmeza en la mirada de aquella elfa que todo estaría bien, por lo que luego de darme un beso en la frente se alejó y pidió desde la puerta

"Por favor Wilwarin, confió que luego me explicaras todo"- la elfa asintió mientras el señor de los elfos cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Fue entonces cuando quedé a solas con aquella elfa que me explicó el motivo de mi malestar femenino, del cual obviamente nadie me había explicado antes

Elrond me miró con tristeza cuando llegué a la mesa para cenar, ya había hablado con su asistente y había tomado una decisión que no le agradaba demasiado, sus ojos me mostraron tristeza, pero su noticia nos dejó sorprendidos a todos

"En vista de lo que ha ocurrido hoy, tuve que tomar una decisión- algo me decía que aquel anuncio cambiaría mi vida para siempre, y no me equivoqué- Tinwel, te partirás a Lothlorien mañana mismo, Galadriel y Arwen cuidarán de ti, es tiempo que te conviertas en una dama"- sentí como mi corazón se oprimía, pero sabía muy bien que a pesar de todo Elrond tenía razón

**Espero que les guste el capi, la verdad es que me divertí mucho escribiendolo, ya saben, no cuesta mucho, apretar el lindo botoncito de ahí abajo y dejarme un review, diciendome que opinan de todo esto, espero que lo disfruten!**

**Andraya TheLat**: me alegra que te haya gustado mi capi, es cierto, esa niña es más de lo que aparenta, pero ni creas que va a ser tan fácil descubrirlo, jejjeje, espero que disfrutes este capi, y actualices pronto, me encanta tu fic

**Hada**: mis neuronas están en pleno estado comatoso, acabo de descubrir que me he anotado en la carrera con más lecturas de toda la universidad y me esta por estallar la cabeza, pero así es la vida, a todo esto espero que saques bien ese trabajo que estuviste preparando, la verdad creo que este capi es muy dulce, y me gusto escribirlo, y como vez complicar un poco más las cosas nunca viene mal, ya sabes mi teoria respecto a torturar a los protagonistas, cuanto más mejor ) jejejej, ni hablar, espero que disfrutes el capi y actualices ya sabes que me gusta mucho tu fic! nos leemos X

**sonia 11:** que bueno que te guste mi historia, como veras Tinwel no la pasó nada mal en Rivendel, pero las cosas cambian, espero disfrutes este capi


	5. lothlorien

**La obra perfecta**

Capítulo 5: Lothlorien

Después de aquel anuncio sobre la mesa cayó un profundo silencio, los gemelos parecían incrédulos, contemplando a su padre con molestia, Glorfindel, a mi lado, estaba petrificado, al parecer no terminaba de asimilar aquella noticia, cerré los ojos un instante, cuando oí aquella voz furiosa como nunca

"no podes ordenar eso!"- le increpó mi tutor perdiendo totalmente la compostura y casi a los gritos- "no tiene razón de ser, es una locura Tinwel..."- en ese momento lo interrumpí poniéndome de pie

"Si me disculpan- anuncié- acabo de perder el apetito, iré a mi dormitorio a preparar mis cosas para partir"- dicho esto salí camino a mi habitación, intentando ordenar la confusión que había en mi interior. Luego de cerrar la puerta me senté tras ella, probablemente Wilwarin y yo éramos las únicas en conocer el porque de aquella decisión, no es que estuviera de acuerdo con ella, sino que simplemente comprendía la situación en la que había sido tomada, y eso en cierta forma me reconfortó, hasta aquel día había sido criada por Glorfindel, secundado por Elrond y sus hijos, y no habría existido problema alguno si fuera un hombre, pero no lo era, era una chica, y eso había quedado en claro con lo ocurrido ese mismo día, a pesar de ser algo totalmente normal en las mujeres a mí nadie me lo había prevenido, y no es de maldad, pero perteneciendo al sexo masculino, ellos simple y sencillamente no lo sabían; fue entonces cuando Elrond se dio cuenta que no estaban preparados para cuidar de una mujercita y en lugar de encargarme al cuidado de una elfa y mantenerme a su lado hizo lo que haría con cualquier elfa perteneciente a su familia, y eso me honraba, aunque la idea de viajar a Lothlorien no me gustaba, era allí donde moraban las únicas dos mujeres de la familia, bajo las que quedaría mi cuidado.

Sabía que esa era una gigantesca muestra de cariño, aunque no lo pareciera, Elrond me contaba como parte de su familia, y no estaba dispuesto a que nadie ajeno a ella se hiciera cargo de mí.

Me puse de pie con calma, buscando un baúl donde meter las pocas cosas que llevaría a mi nuevo hogar, tome los pocos vestidos que tenía, solo para ocasiones especiales ya que prefería los pantalones para entrenar, y sabía a partir de ahora debía ir olvidando, fue en ese instante en el que alguien golpeó la puerta y sentada desde la cama le indiqué que pase, obviamente ya sabía quien era

"Se puede saber que estas haciendo?"- me increpó observando el baúl frente a mí y los vestidos a mi alrededor- "no importa lo que Elrond diga, vos estas a mí cargo, no al de él, y no vas a ir a ningún lado, te vas a quedar aquí, o nos vamos los dos"

"Glorfindel- suspiré- entiendo lo que sientes, pero cuando decidí quedarme aquí acepté seguir todas las ordenes del Señor de esta casa, y si lo hice todo este tiempo, en el que me fueron beneficiosas, no puedo desobedecerlas ahora porque no me agraden, él me permitió quedarme en su casa y si ahora me pide que vaya a Lothlorien porque considera que es lo mejor para mí así lo haré"

"Entonces yo me voy con vos"

"Glorfindel, este es tu lugar, te necesitan aquí, tenés responsabilidades, yo voy a estar bien, no te preocupes por eso"

"pero yo...- suspiró con frustración- tenés razón, al parecer las tres edades que ya he atravesado no me sirvieron para prepararme para una cosa así, sos una hija para mí, y nunca creí que fuéramos a separarnos, esta noticia fue demasiado extraña para mí y no puedo entender cuales son los motivos que impulsaron a Elrond a tomarla"- sentí las lágrimas caer por mi rostro mientras él me abrazaba, no quería irme de su lado, él era demasiado importante para mí, era el ser que me había dado todo su cariño y atenciones, era mi familia

"Pase lo que pase- murmuré entre sollozos- quiero darte las gracias por cuidarme tanto"

"Ya no llores mi pequeñita- me calmó- todavía te queda aguantarme todo el viaje a Lothlorien"- una sonrisa nació en mis labios al escuchar aquello- "yo mismo voy a ponerte bajo la custodia de la Dama Blanca y la Estrella de la Tarde"- luego de darme un beso en la mejilla salió de la habitación no sin antes dedicarme una melancólica sonrisa

Volví a concentrarme en mi equipaje, tomé el pequeño joyero y mis libros favoritos, miré a mi alrededor y descubrí mis armas contra la pared, sabía que a partir de ahora debía comportarme como una dama, pero no dejaría de hacer las cosas de las que disfrutaba, vacié el baúl por completo, para esconder entre mis ropas, mi espada, junto al arco y su carcaj, volví a meter el resto, dejando en el gran guardarropa todos los pantalones, camisas y demás que hasta aquel día habían constituido mi ropa de diario, finalmente me descambié y disfrute de un buen baño como todas las noches, en medio del agua caliente mil dudas surgieron sobre mi nueva vida, pero si había algo que había logrado comprender entre aquellos elfos, era que el mañana no tiene importancia alguna si no lo construimos hoy, y que todo llega tarde o temprano, aunque yo no tenía toda la eternidad para esperarlo.

Luego de un rato salí del baño y luego de ponerme mi camisón caí profundamente dormida, de una forma en la que no lo había hecho en años

El sol acariciaba mi rostro con suavidad, era cálido y dulce, abrí los ojos cansada y con sorpresa descubrí que ya había amanecido, no solía dormir hasta tan tarde, por lo que me levanté de un salto y comencé a cambiarme a toda velocidad, tropezando con el baúl, fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de que aquella era mi última mañana en Rivendel y quería retrazar el momento de mi partida lo más posible, nunca había pensado en alejarme de ese lugar, de mi hogar, sentí un nudo en el estomago mientras caminaba en dirección al comedor donde los demás me esperaban para desayunar un invisible manto de tristeza parecía cubrir el lugar, comíamos en silencio, nerviosos, fue entonces cuando les increpé

"lindo recuerdo me voy a llevar de Rivendel viéndolos con esas caras"- todos levantaron la vista sorprendidos, Elrond comenzó a reír entonces

"Tienes razón querida Tinwel, a pesar de la tristeza que nos causa a todos tu partida, no podemos permitir que te lleves un recuerdo tan triste"- los gemelos asintieron en silencio apoyando a su padre

"cuéntenme como es Lothlorien"- les rogué a lo que ellos comenzaron a narrarme sus aventuras en el bosque de oro, poco a poco el ambiente se fue distendiendo, finalmente nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos a la entrada, un espectáculo increíble se apareció frente a mí, un gran grupo de guardias montados en sus caballos rodeaban a Nimloth, Asfaloth y dos caballos más que reconocí de inmediato, volteé a ver a los elfos que me acompañaban, una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios

"No pensarías que te dejaríamos ir sola o si?"- me explicó Elladan pasando a mi lado para llegar a su caballo, Elrohir, lo siguió sonriendo mientras yo lo miraba incrédula, Glorfindel montó en su caballo mientras contemplaba incrédula al Señor de los Elfos

"Es muy peligroso que cruces las montañas sin escolta alguna, ya sabes que están plagadas de orcos, tenés que llevar alguna protección"- explicó con calma

"Protección?por favor Elrond, es la mitad de los elfos de Rivendel"- murmuré entre risas abrazándolo

"Tanto vos como yo, sabemos lo que es perder a tus seres queridos cruzando aquellas montañas, y no quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir"- murmuró a mi oído, asentí con la cabeza con una sonrisa- "Muy buen viaje Tinwel, que los valares cuiden tus pasos"

Monté mirando a mis amigos a mi alrededor que me contemplaban sonrientes, mientras las voces de los elfos entonaban una dulce canción de despedida, poco a poco, las voces se fueron extinguiendo, y nuestro camino continuaba hacia el este

Cabalgábamos tranquilos mientras mis amigos narraban historias sobre la Dama Galadriel y Arwen, y demás cosas sobre el pueblo de Lothlorien que creían podían llegar a interesarme, contra todo lo que pudimos imaginar el viaje fue tranquilo, al parecer los orcos no se atreverían a atacar una compañía tan grande de elfos.

Dos semanas después de nuestra partida nos encontramos en el pórtico del Bosque de Oro, los inmensos árboles que según me habían explicado eran mallorns, con hermosas hojas doradas; la comitiva se detuvo de repente, mientras un grupo de guardias de ropas grises nos miraban sorprendidos

"Venimos a hablar con mi abuela Haldir, es sobre algo muy importante"- le anunció Elladan, al serio elfo de cabellos rubios que se acercó a nosotros, este afirmó con la cabeza a sus compañeros y susurró entre dientes

"Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía llegar una comitiva tan grande desde Rivendel, espero que no esté pasando nada grave"- Sonreí al oír aquel comentario, al parecer no era la única en creer que aquella guardia era demasiada, me gustaría saber que opinaría al enterarse de que simplemente estaban protegiendo a una simple humana

Continuamos nuestro camino hasta Caras Galadon, aquella misma tarde, la hermosa ciudad me recibió con sus aromas, me sentí extraña, bajo aquellos árboles enormes, y los inmensos flets ubicados en ellos, la ciudad completa parecía labrada en oro y plata, los árboles y las flores parecían hermosas joyas en un paisaje deslumbrante, Glorfindel y los gemelos rieron ante mi expresión con gusto, según me explicaron después todos los seres que llegaban al Lothlorien por primera vez se sorprendían por la belleza de aquel maravilloso lugar

Sentí también, aquella extraña mirada en mi interior, una voz suave y cariñosa retumbó en mi mente

"Bienvenida al Bosque de Oro, pequeña Tinwel, espero poder conocerte pronto, a la pequeña de la que me han llegado tantas noticias"

Suspiré, ya me habían advertido mis hermanitos favoritos que la Dama de los Galadrhim solía hacer eso, tendría que acostumbrarme aunque me gustaba un poco de intimidad, una elfa de largos cabellos morenos nos contemplaba sonriendo, no necesité que nadie me lo dijera, aquella era Arwen, la Estrella de la Tarde de su pueblo, y pude comprender en ese instante que lo que decían de su belleza era cierto, aún era poco para describir a aquel hermoso ser que nos esperaba al lado del camino; me pregunté entonces como sería mi vida con ella a partir de ahora, al fin y al cabo, no nos conocíamos de nada, por muy importante que fuera yo para el resto de su familia, para ella era una completa y total extraña

Desmontamos junto a ella, y luego de saludar a su hermanos y a Glorfindel, me sonrió con ternura, y para mi sorpresa me abrazó con cariño

"Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo conocerte"- murmuró con suavidad- "espero poder ser para ti como una hermana mayor, como lo fueron antes mis hermanos, pues para mí te has transformado en mi pequeña hermana a través de las noticias que de ti me han llegado"

"Espero nunca defraudar el cariño y la amistad que me estais ofreciendo"- murmuré en forma respetuosa, mientras los demás me miraban sorprendidos

"Ay! Ya se te pegó lo payaso para hablar!"- se lamentó Elrohir burlándose, lo fulminé con la mirada y murmuré

"Yo sé ser educada no como otros"- Arwen conexo a reír de buena gana al oír la discusión que siguió a continuación, aunque finalmente nos interrumpió

"Qué haya paz – murmuró aún riendo- veo que obviamente ustedes dos no han madurado en nada- se burló de sus hermanos- pero por lo pronto la abuela quiere verlos a todos y nos espera para cenar en una hora, llevaré a Tinwel a su dormitorio, Narwain y las demás les dirán donde acomodar a los soldados y el dormitorio de Glorfindel, por ustedes dos ni me preocupo"- anunció tomando mi mano mientras veíamos como los guardias bajaban el baúl con mis cosas y lo llevaban hasta un talán amplio en el mayor de los árboles.

"Nos vemos a la hora de la cena"- se despidió Arwen llevándome con ella, el talán era magnifico, una hermosa habitación con una gran cama, a su lado una gran biblioteca repleta de libros que parecían cada uno más interesante que el anterior y un armario gigantesco, un poco más allá un escritorio con una inmensa ventana por la que entraba la hermosa luz del ocaso, una pequeña mesa y cómodos sillones coronaban la decoración del lugar.

"Espero que te guste"- murmuró Arwen mirando mi sorpresa con agrado- "El baño está ahí"- me indicó sonriente señalando la inmensa puerta del otro extremo, la miré agradecida

"Dos semanas si un baño no es vida para nadie"- le comenté con cinismo, a lo que las dos reímos, ella asintió en el instante en que me metía en el baño pensando que al fin y al cabo no estaba siendo tan malo.

Cuando salí del Baño Arwen me esperaba sonriente desde uno de los sillones, había tres vestidos sobre mi cama que jamás había visto

"Espero que te queden"- me comentó invitándome a probármelos, eran hermosos, uno de un profundo color azul marino, uno blanco con detalles celestes y uno verde oscuro, con bordados en un tono más claro

Luego de que eligiera el azul, Arwen me ayudó a luchar con mi enrulado cabello, hasta dejarlo con unas finas y delicadas hondas, abrí el baúl y saqué el joyero, tomé una sencilla cadena de plata con un hermoso dije con una extraña forma y llevaba engazado un zafiro azul, Arwen sonrió ante mi elección y asintió con la cabeza mientras me ayudaba a colocármelo, entre risas salimos del dormitorio, para dirigirnos por la pequeña escalera a otro talan que se encontraba un poco más arriba en el mismo árbol, la Dama Blanca nos esperaba para comer, me pregunté entonces que opinaría ella de estar a cargo de una humana, criada por elfos, que no tenía ni idea de lo que ser mujer significaba

**Ya les dejo otro capi, espero que lo disfruten, no pido mucho, solo que me dejen un bonito reviews, con sus comentarios, dudas, insultos y demás, no es muy costoso, los dejo...**

**Sonia 11:** que bueno que te guste el capi, aquí tenes un poco más de las locuras de Tinwel

**Edhelren-Ar-Feiniel:** gracias! me has sacado una duda que se me presentó cuando comencé a escribir este fic, no estaba segura si era noldo o noldor, pero no encontré nadie que me lo aclarara, mil gracias por hacerlo, me alegra que te guste mi historia, y espero disfrutes de este capi

**HAda:** me alegra que te guste el capi, aunque yo creo que los 13 es una buena edad, a mí me vino antes... ni hablar nunca es igual para todas, a excepcion de lo molesto, pero a todas nos llega, en cuanto a Tinwel, muchos enamorados, quien dijo eso? yo no dije nada... jejjeje, a vos no puedo engañarte, ya sabes como me gusta complicar las cosas y muchoooo... esta historia no va a ser la excepcion , espero poder leer pronto tu capi maratónico, que ya me tenes picada, nos leemos pronto, besis

**Andraya TheLat:** en realidad Tinwel tuvo una infancia genial junto con los elfitos de Rivendel, pero ahora le toca convivir con las mujeres de la familia, por lo que va a tener que aprender muchas cosas nuevas, en cuanto a Glorfindel, él sí va a sufrir mucho, pero no podía ser de otra forma


	6. conociendo un nuevo hogar

**La obra perfecta**

Capítulo 6: conociendo un nuevo hogar

Cuando aquella puerta se abrió no pude evitar sentirme incomoda, la Dama Blanca me contemplaba sonriente, de pie junto a su esposo, Elrohir, Elladan, y Glorfindel memiraban extrañados, mientras una extraña sonrisa nacía en los labios del primero.

"bienvenida a Lothlorien, querida Tinwel"- susurró Galadriel con su voz suave y casi musical

"Espero puedas disfrutar de tu nuevo hogar"- coincidió Celeborn indicándome que me sentara a su lado en la mesa que ya estaba dispuesta, el señor del bosque de oro se ubicó a la cabecera de la mesa, su esposa a su diestra, y yo del otro lado, junto a mí se encontraba Glorfindel, quien tomo mi mano con preocupación por debajo de la mesa, frente a él Arwen y Elladan, y Elrohir a su lado

Miré a mi mentor con preocupación, su expresión era devastadora, podía notar la tristeza emanando de su cuerpo tome su mano entre las mías, para demostrarle que todo estaría bien.

"Buena sorpresa nos diste a todos- comentó Elrohir con esa traviesa sonrisa que conocía tan bien- ahora si pareces una damita, y no la cosa molesta que daba vuelta por toda la casa"- se burló para romper el pesado silencio que había caído en la mesa luego de que un grupo de elfos sirvieran la comida

"Qué quien dijo eso?- comenté con cinismo- Elrohir! Eres tu! Quien lo hubiera dicho, no te reconocí sin tanta mugre encima, te hace bien, deberías bañarte más seguido"- mi hermano me miró molesto, yo sabía perfectamente cuanto odiaba aquellas ropas elegantes, solía preferir su cómoda ropa de montaraz, con la que podía andar de un lado a otro sin problema. Galadriel y Celeborn rieron divertidos, hacía mucho no veían a su nieto colorado como en ese momento

"Estas algo colorado hermanito"- murmuró Arwen sonriendo traviesa, pura y exclusivamente para ponerlo más nervioso

"No me molesten"- bufó haciendo una cara por demás de divertida

"Tinwel, Elrond envió un mensajero unas horas antes de que ustedes partieran- anunció la Dama Galadriel con una sonrisa- eso nos anunció de tu llegada, pero hay algo que no termino de entender, por qué esperó tanto tiempo para enviarte con nosotras?"- Glorfindel la contempló extrañado

"Ocurrió algo que ninguno de nosotros esperábamos"- murmuré con suavidad, intentando que la tierra me tragase, no dudaba que la Señora de los Galadrim sabía perfectamente que era lo que había ocurrido, no terminaba de comprender por qué me torturara de aquella forma, fue entonces cuando entró en mi mente y me explicó

"Es importante que él sepa que sos conciente de que algo cambió, aunque él lo desconozca, confía en vos, si él siente que vos estas segura de esto no temerá dejarte, aunque su corazón se despedace"- asentí en silencio, intentando retomar la charla que continuaba en la mesa, entre risas y comentarios la cena pasó, luego de despedirnos de los Señores del Bosque Dorado Glorfindel y yo nos dedicamos a disfrutar del hermoso paisaje nocturno de Lorien

"Estas segura de todo esto?"- preguntó con seriedad- "aún puedo quedarme si así lo deseas"

"Me encantaría que pudieras quedarte- murmuré con una sonrisa melancólica- pero sé que no podes quedarte, tenés muchas responsabilidades en Rivendel que no podes dejar, Elrond te necesita"

"Supongo que es cierto"- suspiró guiándome hasta un banco en medio del jardín- "no estoy muy seguro de todo esto princesita- me explicó mientras nos sentábamos- tengo mucho miedo de dejarte aquí, no me gusta la idea de estar tanto tiempo separados"

"No te preocupes por eso- le expliqué- en cuanto cumpla dieciocho años podré volver a Rivendel, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Elrond, además podes venir a visitarme de vez en cuando"

"No tan seguido como quisiera- me retrucó- viendo que no puedo convencerte de volver conmigo prométeme una cosa- asentí con la cabeza- todas las semanas un mensajero parte de Lorien para llevar los mensajes y noticias a Rivendel, promete que me escribirás y lo enviaras con el mensajero cada semana entendido?"

"Te escribiré todos los días si es necesario para que te quedes tranquilo"- susurré mientras él acariciaba mis cabellos y besó mi frente- "Cuando partirás?"- murmuré con un nudo en la garganta

"Mañana mismo, no puedo retrazarme más, dejé muchas cosas pendientes, no tuve tiempo de planificar nada"- me explicó con tristeza

"Supongo que no me queda de otra que aceptarlo"- anuncié poniéndome de pie- "pero aprovechando que este es el último día que pasaremos juntos en quien sabe cuanto tiempo, supongo que podemos aprovecharlo"

"Qué tenés pensado?"- preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice

"No lo sé, pero quiero aprovechar este rato"- susurré mientras él tomaba mi mano dirigiéndose a los establos

"Muy bien- aceptó- entonces te llevaré a conocer Lothlorien"- Asfaloth nos saludó encantado al igual que Nimloth en el instante en que los sacamos de las caballerizas, fue entonces cuando nos encontramos con el primer pequeño inconveniente

"Se puede saber como podré montar con vestido?"- pregunté frustrada mientras intentaba levantar esa cantidad de tela para encontrar mi pie y ponerlo en el estribo. Glorfindel se paró a mi lado y luego de agarrarme por la cintura me sentó sobre el lomo de Nimloth en un movimiento, lo miré extrañada mientras él montaba a Asfaloth y se colocaba a mi lado

"Las damas no montan igual que los caballeros- me anunció, la verdad se estaba acordando un poco tarde, aunque mejor tarde que nunca- a partir de ahora, viendo que deseas transformarte en una deberás montar de costado, tu torso derecho y las piernas a un lado"

"No me lo digas en tono de reproche- le espeté- soy una mujer, y tarde o temprano iba a tener que actuar como tal"- él estalló en una carcajada de asentimiento

"Tienes razón pequeña, no puedo evitarte crecer- un dejo de amargura nació en su voz- aunque no lo quiera no puedo prohibirte que te conviertas en lo que realmente sos"- fue en ese instante en el que aquel árbol apareció frente a él, y obviamente su vista élfica le sirvió de poco, no pude evitar reír cuando lo tumbó aquella rama

"Ese árbol salió de la nada!"- bufó de una forma demasiado graciosa

"Si claro, como no, ahora los árboles de metros de altura nacen de un segundo para otro"- me burlé risueña mientras le extendía la mano para que se levantase, para mi sorpresa él me dio un tirón y terminamos ambos en el suelo, mientras me retorcía de la risa a causa de sus cosquillas

"Promete que te cuidarás y no harás ninguna locura"- susurró Glorfindel besando mi frente con tristeza, acepté con la cabeza mientras lo veía montar en su caballo- "y prométeme..."

"Que te escribiré todas las semanas"- continué yo su frase- "no te preocupes, prometo portarme como la nena buena que soy"- fue entonces cuando puse una de mis famosas caras de angelito que bien sabía eran irresistibles para aquel elfo, él puso los ojos en blanco y meneó la cabeza

"No tienes cura princesita"- murmuró mientras se alejaba por el camino con la caravana

Sentí un nudo en la garganta en el instante en que lo vi partir, había compartido con aquel noldo la mejor parte de mi vida, y ahora lo veía alejarse por un tiempo indefinido, me había prometido a mi misma no llorar, pero no pude evitar aquella lágrima que se perdió en mis labios.

"Él va a estar bien"- me informó Arwen posando su mano en mi hombro

"Lo voy a extrañar"- susurré

"No me preguntes por qué, pero algo me dice que esto es necesario de alguna forma, yo no tengo los poderes de mi abuela, pero puedo asegurarte que esto es lo mejor para los dos"

"Ojalá no te equivoques"- concluí intentando recobrarme de todo aquello- "Y bien, cual es mi primer actividad del día?"

"Actividad? A qué te refieres?"- preguntó extrañada

"Tu padre y Glorfindel tenían un cronograma de horarios y clases que debía tomar- expliqué- Historia, Literatura, Matemáticas, Arte, Esgrima, Arquería, Artes de Curación y demás"

"No hay nada de eso aquí- anunció para mi felicidad- simple y sencillamente basta con que digas que quieres aprender para que te lo enseñemos mi abuela o yo, o a lo sumo alguna de las doncellas"

"Genial!"- murmuré entre risas mientras veía a dos elfas acercarse con expresión preocupada

"Dama Arwen, la Dama Galadriel nos envía para medirles los vestidos a usted y a la Dama Tinwel para la fiesta de esta noche"- murmuró una de las doncellas

"fiesta?"- pregunté extrañada, mientras la elfa me miraba como si hubiera visto a un bicho raro

"Como es posible que una humana conozca nuestra lengua?"- murmuró la otra sobresaltada como si fuera un criminal, Arwen rió con ganas mientras la miraba incrédula

" Qué es lo que les dijo mi abuela en cuanto a Tinwel?"- preguntó risueña mientras yo no entendía a que venía con todo esto

"Qué era la hija de Lord Glorfindel de Imladris, y debíamos considerarla como vuestra hermana"- anunció recobrando la compostura una de las doncellas

"Supongo que se le olvidó el detalle de que Glorfindel es soltero y los hijos no salen de un repollo- murmuré con cinismo mientras esas dos elfas seguían pensando que era un bicho raro, Arwen simplemente se dedicó a largar otra carcajada- "se ve que estas muy risueña"- le espeté con el mismo cinismo

"Es que supongo que se le olvidó mencionar que sos humana - las elfas ante mí abrieron los ojos como platos y Arwen les explicó- Glorfindel adoptó a Tinwel luego de encontrarla en el bosque, ella es una humana y se crió entre nuestro pueblo en casa de mi padre"

"Mil perdones- se apresuraron a disculparse aquellas elfas- no lo sabíamos, y no estamos acostumbrados a la presencia de hombres en este lugar"

"No hay problema- acepté- aunque todavía nadie me explica que es eso de la fiesta"

"No lo sabías?- comentó Arwen enganchando mi brazo al suyo- creí que te había avisado de tu fiesta de bienvenida"

Luego de que aquellas elfas marcaran los últimos arreglos de mi vestido, dejé a la Estrella de la Tarde discutiendo algunas cosas sobre los preparativos de la fiesta para disponerme a conocer Lorien en plena actividad, extrañamente mis pasos me llevaron a un lugar que no había conocido la noche anterior, la galería de tiro, estaba vacía, bueno, casi, un solitario elfo de cabellos dorados disparaba una y otra vez, flecha tras flecha dando siempre en el blanco, me dediqué a contemplarlo, cada movimiento, cada centímetro, suspiré, me hubiera gustado poder ser tan buena como él con el arco para que Glorfindel estuviera orgulloso, fue en ese instante en el que él volteó hacia mí, clavando su profunda mirada

"qué haces aquí?"- preguntó con voz grave

" Te observaba tirar- murmuré con calma- dicen que contemplar a un buen tirador ayuda a mejorar a los novatos, por el tema de la postura y todo eso"

"Y me vas a decir que a vos te interesa aprender a tirar"- dijo irónico contemplándome

"En realidad ya sé tirar, pero tengo muy mala puntería"- anuncié poniéndome de pie y limpiando la hierba de mi vestido, mientras el elfo me miraba incrédulo, extendí la mano- "Quieres creerme? Dame el arco"- este asintió en silencio poniendo con extrañeza su arma en mis manos- "Es más grande que el mío- expliqué mientras acomodaba la flecha en el arco- y también un poco más duro"- en ese instante la saguita voló a toda velocidad para clavarse en el círculo exterior del blanco- "Lo ves? Tengo mala puntería"

"Nunca había visto a una chica disparar así- murmuró- ni siquiera saben como sostener el arco"

"Ya vez siempre hay una primera vez para todo no"- reí contemplando su incrédulo rostro

"Te gustaría aprender?"

"De verdad me enseñarías?- pregunté entusiasmada a lo que él asintió con la cabeza- Genial!"

"Soy Haldir, tu nuevo maestro"- me sonrió

"Mucho gusto, yo soy Tinwel"- fue en ese instante en que apareció Arwen nerviosa mirándome preocupada

"Se puede saber donde te habías metido!"- me preguntó llegando hasta mí ignorando totalmente a mi acompañante

"Estaba aquí hablando con Haldir"- le anuncié señalando al elfo

"Haldir, disculpa no te vi- anunció la elfa mientras el arquero hacia una reverencia – si me disculpas debo llevarme a esta damita para terminar los preparativos de la fiesta de esta noche"- así fue como Arwen me llevó a la rastra hasta el talan más próximo

Suspiré entre risas, al parecer debía soportar aquella terrible prueba de protocolo, conocer a todos los nobles y señores del reino, uno tras otro me fueron presentados hasta el punto en que olvidé sus nombre y quienes eran, ya le pediría a Arwen que me lo recordara luego, fue entonces cuando otro elfo hizo una reverencia frente a mí

"Tinwel, este es el General de las fuerzas de Lorien"- murmuró Celeborn- "Haldir"- cuando oí ese nombre levanté la cabeza sorprendida mientras el elegante elfo me contemplaba sonriente

"Supongo que se te olvidó contarme algunas cosas"- susurró entre risas

"Ya vez, es que Arwen no me dio tiempo"- me excusé- " aunque que todo el mundo deba considerarme una dama no quita que voz sepas la verdad"

"Qué sos un arquero frustrado?"

"Shhh... pero que nadie se entere"

"Tranquila, esas clases serán nuestro secreto"

**mmmm... no es el mejor de los capis, pero era necesario, de todas formas espero que les haya gustado yhagan un pequeño esfuerzo y me dejen sus reviews, ya saben que no cuesta mucho**

**Hada**: esos elfitos son bien machos, pero Tinwel sabe que ella es una chica, por lo que no va a estar tan complicado, aunque como veras va a seguir con algunas de sus viejas costumbres, en cuanto a los enredos... eso a partir del próximo capi...P por cierto, muy buen capi, espero que le pongas ganas porque quiero mas!

**Sonia 11:** Tinwel no va a sufrir mucho en Lorien, yo diría que todo lo contrario...

**Mely Black:** me alegra que te guste mi historia, y como escribo, espero disfrutes este capi, y en lo posible intento actualizar una o dos veces por semana ( escribir es mi terapia, por lo que suelo necesitar hacerlo seguido), nos leemos!

**Andraya TheLat:** ejejejej, supongo que Elrond no quiere perder más seres queridos cruzando esas montañas, me pareció divertido ponerle tamaña escolta a la niña, en cuanto a Lorien, ella no va a sufrir su estancia, yo diría que todo lo contrario...ahh no te olvides de actualizar en cuanto puedas, ya sabes que me encanta tu fic


	7. imagenes

**La obra perfecta**

Capítulo 7: Imágenes

Glorfindel suspiró con pesadez cuando contempló la silueta de la casa a la distancia, aun no había llegado y ya extrañaba esa alegre presencia a su lado, su sonrisa, o los grandes ojos negros que lo miraban sorprendido. La tristeza inundó entonces su corazón, como viviría ahora sin su pequeña niña? Como volvería a acostumbrarse a aquella fría soledad que había olvidado?

Aquellos años, aquellos cortos años que había vivido junto a la pequeña le parecían mucho más reales que todos los milenios anteriores, hasta la luz de los árboles en aquella lejana Valinor de antaño le hubiera parecido triste si no lo acompañaba su princesita; hubiera preferido enfrentarse nuevamente al Balrog que alejarse de su pequeña estrella, pero ya era tarde, ella estaba junto a la Dama Galadriel, en la lejana Lothlorien, donde se transformaría en una dama. Pero ¿ para qué eso? No era acaso ella aun una niña? La comitiva finalmente llegó la Imladris y fue entonces cuando vio a una pequeña damita esperando entre los elfos que les estaban dando la bienvenida

"Es un placer verlo de nuevo Lord Glorfindel"- murmuró la niña al ver que el noldo le sonreía, llevaba un hermoso vestido violeta y el dorado cabello ordenado en un complicado peinado, era una pequeña damita, de eso no quedaban dudas

"Podrías decirme que edad tienes Altariel?"- preguntó meditabundo

"Tengo trece años mi Señor"

"La misma edad que Tinwel"- susurró para si mismo antes de alejarse en dirección a su cuarto, la imagen de Altariel volvió a formarse en su mente, y el recuerdo de Tinwel se hizo entonces aún más doloroso, Elrond tenía razón, no habían podido criarla como la damita que era, había fallado, no había sido un buen padre, ni nunca lo sería, cerró las cortinas y en la penumbra se tiró en la cama, le haría un favor a Tinwel, la dejaría crecer como la damita que era, aunque el corazón se le rompiera en mil pedazos, no la expondría a sus malas influencias, no volvería a verla hasta que cumpla los dieciocho años y pudiera volver a Imladris, sería lo mejor, para la nueva mujercita que estaba naciendo en Lorien.

Así pasaron los años, uno tras otro, mientras aquel maravilloso elfo se fue transformando en un ser taciturno y triste, ya no sonreía como antaño, y sus ojos había perdido aquel brillo que lo caracterizaba, ya casi nunca cantaba, y cuando lo hacía eran melodías que entristecían a cualquiera que las escuchara.

Solo parecía escapársele una sonrisa de los labios en el instante en que cada semana el cartero del Bosque de Oro ponía aquel sobre en sus manos. Elrond llegó dudar de haber tomado la decisión correcta, pero su corazón se calmaba al conocer las noticias que sus hijos le traían de la bella Tinwel

Aquella tarde Glorfindel esperaba ansioso en el pórtico de Imladris la llegada del mensajero, la lluvia caía a cántaros, y con suerte si podía distinguir las figuras de los árboles del jardín, recordó entonces aquel día, hacía doce años, donde en medio de una tormenta como aquella él era el jinete, volvía desde Bosque Negro luego de descubrir que su amigo y la familia de este habían muerto cruzando las montañas años antes luego de visitarlo a él; esas noticias habían sido un golpe duro, ya que Anael había decidido unirse a una mortal, y allí había acabado su vida, pero la tristeza de aquel viaje se transformo en la mayor de las felicidades al encontrar a aquella niña, que hasta el día de hoy seguía siendo su estrellita

Un empapado elfo se detuvo frente a él, le sonrió cómplice entregándole dos cartas, mientras el noldo ordenaba que le dieran ropa seca, luego de preparar todo para el recién llegado mensajero se encerró en su habitación para leer su correspondencia, algo le llamó la atención, una de las cartas, para su sorpresa, estaba firmada por Galadriel, temió que algo malo estuviera pasando, pero antes de todo leyó la carta que había estado esperando durante toda la semana

"Querido Glorfindel:

Supongo que no es necesario que escriba cuanto te extraño porque ya debes estar aburriéndote de todo eso, tampoco que te pregunte cuando vendrás a visitarme porque nunca lo has hecho, pero tengo ganas de verte, ahora más que nunca, no sé muy bien por qué pero últimamente que he extrañado mucho, me había acostumbra do a tu ausencia, pero últimamente... no sé es como si hubiera sido ayer cuando me dejaste en Lothlorien, aunque puedo asegurarte que no me reconocerías, he crecido mucho, desde la última vez y cambiado también.

Lorien es un lugar hermoso, y Arwen y Galadriel han sido por de más de generosas conmigo, pero este no es mi hogar, mi hogar está con vos, allá en Rivendel, no veo la hora de poder estar allí de nuevo, aunque soy conciente que todo esto era necesario

¿Te conté que aprendí a tejer las telas grises de Lorien? Si creo que ya te lo había dicho, no hay mucho más que eso, mi vida aquí es muy rutinaria, me encantaría que para variar un poco me respondieras, y no enterarme de ti solo por medio de Elrohir y Elladan, que encima tengo la sensación de que me mienten, es que acaso ya no quieres a tu pequeña niña? Si es así avísame por favor para no seguir molestándote con mis estúpidas cartas.

Te quiere, Tinwel"

Glorfindel sonrió acariciando el papel, como no la querría? Aquella muñequita era el ser que lo mantenía de este lado del mar, si no le contestaba sus cartas era para no preocuparla, ya que estaba seguro la niña descubriría la tristeza de su alma, suspiró melancólico, esta vez debería escribirle, pero lo haría luego, en cuanto terminara de leer la otra carta, abrió el sobre despacio, mientras el dulce aroma de las flores salía de aquella carta, obviamente era de la Dama Blanca, solo ella podía impregnar el aroma de las flores en el papel, comenzó a leer con calma, cuando algo de lo que leyó lo sobresaltó de inmediato, como se atrevía ese elfo? Pensó incrédulo ante lo que leía, si lo que insinuaba aquella carta era verdad, muy pronto habría un elfo menos en este mundo, salió a toda velocidad hacia los establos y dio unas cuantas ordenes a los elfos, luego de hacer lo mismo en la cocina se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el escritorio del Señor de los elfos

"Me voy a Lothlorien"- anunció con seriedad entrando de improviso mientras Elrond levantaba la vista de lo que estaba leyendo exaltado

"ocurrió algo malo?"- preguntó poniéndose de pie, y contemplando a su amigo, quien parecía furioso

"No si puedo evitarlo"- murmuró saliendo del lugar mientras el medio elfo lo seguía preocupado, una vez en los establos encontró a Asfaloth listo para partir, al parecer sus ordenes se habían cumplido a la perfección y la comida ya estaba en un bolso listo para el viaje- " Es probable que me quede hasta el próximo mes- le anunció al señor de la casa con seriedad- y Tinwel venga conmigo, al fin y al cabo cumplirá el próximo mes sus dieciocho"- Elrond asintió en silencio y se preguntó que habrá dicho alguna de las cartas para provocar esa determinación en el elfo

Legolas suspiró encantado, el Bosque de Oro era aún más hermoso de lo que le habían contado en tantas historias, y aún no había llegado la primavera, pero podía sentir como aquellos inmensos árboles de oro y plata se preparaban para florecer en su máximo esplendor.

Agradeció a los Valar ese momento, y haber podido convencer a su padre de que le permitiera viajar, recorrer la Tierra Media era uno de sus mayores sueños, pero su responsabilidad como príncipe lo tenía atado a su pueblo, al menos así había sido hasta ahora, había esperado por muchos años ese momento, con 750 años había alcanzado la mayoría de edad para su pueblo, fue entonces cuando su padre no había podido negarle cumplir aquel sueño, que ya se vislumbraba desde su más tierna infancia

Estaba atardeciendo, y la cálida luz anaranjada acariciaba su cuerpo, inundándolo de una sensación indescriptible, se sentía libre y vivo, vivo como no lo había estado en años, sabía que los Señores del Bosque lo esperaban para cenar, pero aún faltaba mucho para eso, y se propuso deambular por el bosque al que acababa de llegar

Fue entonces cuando una dulce voz acarició su oído, tan dulce y hermosa como la de el más bello de los ruiseñores, no pudo describir ni como ni cuando, pero sus pies lo guiaron hasta las afueras de uno de los tantos jardines que poblaban la magnífica ciudad, allí descubrió la flor más hermosa de entre todas las que había visto en Lorien, a la distancia la contempló hechizado, el hermoso cabello negro contrastaba con la pálida piel y el blanco vestido, estaba recostada en la hierba, en medio de las hermosas niphedriles, parecía una bella estatua de mármol, la más perfecta que el escultor podría haber creado.

"Tinwel, Tinwel!"- escuchó aquella voz mientras el canto cesaba, como saliendo de un ensueño vio llegar entonces a una elfa de largos cabellos lacios, oscuros como la noche misma, llevaba una corona de flores amarillas y la contempló acercarse a la elfa que descansaba entre la hierba

"Qué ocurre Arwen?"- preguntó aquella hermosa figura, pudo ver como la recién llegada colocaba una corona de niphedriles en su cabeza, y ambas sonreían

"Sabías que llegó el príncipe del Bosque Negro?"- preguntó la hija de Elrond, había reconocido el nombre, obviamente, pero se preguntaba aun quien sería la hermosa criatura que la acompañaba, Tinwel, la había llamado, un nombre que quedaría guardado en su memoria

"Otro aburrido elfo estirado"- se burló la más joven,

"De todas formas nos toca cenar con ese elfo"- le explicó la Estrella de la Tarde mientras se alejaban del lugar. Legolas continuaba aún extasiado, una cosa le había quedado en claro, le demostraría a esa elfa que no era ni aburrido, ni estirado. Se alegró de saber que la vería en la cena, probablemente fuera alguien muy cercano a Lord Celeborn y Lady Galadriel.

Siguió disfrutando del paisaje, pero aunque lo intentara ella volvía continuamente a la memoria , suspiró con resignación, al fin comprendía eso todo lo que le había dicho siempre su padre, cuando uno conoce al ser perfecto, este arrebata tu corazón con tan solo una mirada.

El tiempo pasó y la noche se acercaba lentamente, sus pasos lo llevaron al lugar que menos esperaba, donde se encontraba el ser que más deseaba encontrarse, para su sorpresa la halló allí, sola, en medio de la galería de tiro con uno de los grandes arcos de Lorien en sus manos, volvió a contemplarla en silencio, una flecha tras otras dieron todas en el blanco, una exclamación de sorpresa salió de sus labios y aquella mirada atravesó su corazón, la joven lo observaba extrañada, con una mezcla de preocupación y molestia

"nunca... nunca había visto a una elfa tirar tan bien"- murmuró finalmente intentando encontrar las palabras justas- "en realidad nunca había visto una elfa a la que le interesara usar el arco"

"Será porque no soy una elfa"- murmuró la chica con seriedad mientras se disponía a tensar el arco nuevamente con una flecha y disparaba

"Como?"

"No soy una elfa- murmuró la chica concentrándose en el próximo tiro, Legolas sintió su corazón latir desbocado ¿quién era ella?- soy una humana"- anunció por fin y el sintió su corazón derrumbarse¿por qué los Valares habían sido tan crueles con él¿era acaso su destino llevar la vida mortal que a ella le esperaba? Si así se lo permitía ella, no dudaría en dejar de lado su inmortalidad por vivir tan solo uno de sus días a su lado

"Es... es muy extraño ver humanos por aquí"- agregó finalmente luego de un lazo de silencio, ella asintió con la cabeza

"Eres de Bosque Negro no?"- preguntó disparando la última flecha del carcaj

"Como lo sabes?"

"porque es obvio que no sos de Lorien, si decís eso, y no te veo cara para nada conocida, además hoy llegó el Príncipe, y probablemente traiga una buena escolta"- explicó con calma sonriendo, aquella sonrisa estaba por hacer algo con sus nervios, jamás ante ninguna dama su voz había vacilado un momento, pero frente a esta joven humana las propias palabras parecían huir de su cabeza

"Tenes buen poder de deducción"- susurró finalmente sintiéndose un total y completo estúpido¿qué clase de piropo era ese, se maldijo mentalmente mientras ayudaba a la chica a guardar sus flechas

"Puedo pedirte un favor?- él asintió con la cabeza- por favor no digas nada sobre que me viste aquí, supuestamente no debo practicar arquería sino ser una fina y educada damita"

"Muy bien guardaré tu secreto- susurró el elfo con una sonrisa, le gustaba saber que tenía algo que poder compartir con ella- pero aun no me haz dicho tu nombre"

"Ayy! Perdón, si que soy despistada- se excusó la chica, a lo que él no pudo evitar reír- Mi nombre es Tinwel"

"Soy Legolas"- murmuró sonriendo con tranquilidad, cuando oyeron aquel ruido entre los árboles

"Adiós Legolas"- se apresuró la chica plantándole un rápido beso en la mejilla para alejarse corriendo, el sinda se quedó congelado luego de esto, le costó un rato poder reaccionar y acarició suavemente el lugar en el que ella había posado sus labios

**jejejjeje, que lindo capi! es uno de mis favoritos (donde todo comienza a complicarse) obviamente, advierto desde ya que hay un pequeño quiebre temporal, cuando Legolas y tinwel se conocen Galadriel aún no escribió la carta, es solo para que quede claro, espero que este capi les guste tanto como a míy me dejen sus reviews**

**Mely Black:** me alegra que te guste mi historia, en realidad Tinwel tomo lo mejor de las dos crianzas, a pesar de ser toda una dama no perdió su gusto por la esgrima y aprendió muy bien con Haldir, como te habras dado cuenta, es el justo medio, espero disfrutes este capi

**Hada:** no soy tan mala, Haldir no va a estar metido en este embrollo, pero como veras Leggy esta metido hasta las narices p jejjeje, realmente espero que disfrutes este capi tanto como yo, me encantó escribirlo, es super tierno, va que se yo, de todas formas me gusto hacerlo, ya sabes lo que pido, no te tardes en actualizar, besis

**Andraya TheLat:** Supongo que con este capi Glorfindel te debe haber dado más pena, si hasta me la dió a mi el pobrecito hecho una piltrafa, pero que Haldir le enseño a tirar a Tinwel no queda duda, espero disfrutes este capi, y actualices pronto el tuyo (me dejaste muy picada)

**sonia 11:** como veras fue más lo que sufrió Glorfindel en Rivendel que ella en Lorien, espero disfrutes este capi


	8. el principe elfo

**La obra perfecta**

Capítulo 8: El príncipe elfo

Subí al talán a toda velocidad, me maldije interiormente por haberme tardado tanto en la galería de tiro, llegaría tarde a la celebración por la llegada del príncipe del Bosque Negro, y para mal de males era una de las organizadoras, Galadriel nos había pedido a Arwen y a mí que nos hiciéramos cargo de todo; mala idea

Había demasiada algarabía por esa visita, todas las elfas que conocía estaban por demás de exaltadas con todo aquello, para mí daba igual, pero como era una visita real, la fiesta de bienvenida debía ser digna de tan eminente huésped

Afortunadamente la bañadera ya estaba lista con el agua tibia, por lo que no dude un instante en sumergirme en aquellas perfumadas aguas, luego de salir del baño tome aquel hermoso vestido negro que era mi favorito, liso de una suave tela se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo, su escote recto dejaba al descubierto mis hombros, y todo el borde estaba entramado con hilos de plata formando extraños arabescos, las mangas amplias tenían el mismo detalle en la punta, al igual que la falda del vestido, revisé el joyero y saqué una hermosa cadena con un colgante de cisne, y una hermosa piedra blanca, acomodé mis complicados rulos lo mejor posible, para terminar con aquella hermosa tiara, regalo de Celeborn para mi último cumpleaños, donde los delicados filigranas de plata se entreveraban con mi pelo

Una vez lista me apresuré escaleras abajo, un gran baile se desarrollaría luego de la cena, en los hermosos jardines de Lothlorien, cuando llegué al lugar todo estaba maravillosamente dispuesto, la noche era clara gracias a la imponente luna llena, y los cálidos faroles que colgaban de los árboles finalizaban de dar el toque mágico a aquella noche casi primaveral de Lothlorien, las mesas estaban elegantemente preparadas en un extremo y un inmenso espacio estaba listo para el posterior baile, luego de correr un buen tramo, recobré la compostura que una "dama" como yo debía tener, al fin y al cabo debía demostrar la flamante educación que las grandes damas de aquel bosque me habían proporcionado

Suspiré finalmente mientras me acercaba a la mesa principal, pero aquella presencia inesperada dejó fuera de lado todos mis modales, corrí a toda velocidad hacia los brazos de aquel elfo que me contemplaba con sonriente complicidad

"Elrohir!- murmuré abrazándolo con fuerza- llevabas mucho sin venir a visitarme"

"Es obvio que no perdes las mañas hermanita- contestó con ternura- sabes que no me perdería una fiesta por nada del mundo, además ya que solo falta menos de dos meses para tu cumpleaños no pienso perdérmelo"- volvió a abrazarme para luego volver mi atención a los que me rodeaban, ya me tocaría un buen tirón de orejas por parte de Galadriel por no presentarme correctamente con el aburrido príncipe del Bosque Negro, cual no fue mi sorpresa al voltear y descubrir entre aquellos que consideraba parte de mi familia a Legolas que me contemplaba con una extraña sonrisa, antes de poder siquiera reaccionar él dio un paso adelante y besó mi mano

"Es un placer volver a verla Dama Tinwel"- murmuró con total seriedad, pero pude percibir aquel atisbo de sonrisa cómplice en sus labios

"Lo mismo digo Legolas"- susurré con una inclinación de cabeza

"No sabía que se conocieran"- comentó Celeborn con sorpresa

"Nos conocimos esta tarde mientras recorría la ciudad"- explicó Legolas con una increíble elegancia, por supuesto, él no había mentido, eso me tocaría hacerlo a mí, aunque no dudaba que Galadriel ya estaba absolutamente enterada, pero entre ella y yo había muchos de esos secretos

"Eso quiere decir que vos te dedicaste a pasear mientras yo terminaba de organizar todo esto?" me reprochó Arwen con una sonrisa

"Bueno, estaba terminando de ver que todo estuviera bien, cuando me crucé con Legolas que quería saber donde se encontraba la galería de tiro, así que lo acompañé"- mis ojos buscaron los del príncipe que estaba a mi lado, este sonrió, y explicó con total y absoluta calma

"Me gusta mucho la arquería, y es por todos sabido que los mejores arqueros provienen de este reino"

"Qué les parece si nos sentamos en la mesa?"- anunció Arwen con total delicadeza, como podía esconder discretamente que si no nos sentábamos ya la comida se estropearía!

Legolas me ofreció el brazo y conversando alegremente marchamos tras los Señores del Bosque y sus nietos

"Creo que se te olvido decirme algunas cosas"- murmuré

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero vos hiciste lo mismo no? Además no tuvimos mucho tiempo"- aceptó en voz baja, no pude evitar sonreír, luego nos acomodamos en la mesa, y luego de una aburrida charla entre él y Celeborn sobre complicados problemas de los reinos y demás politiqueterías la comida pasó entre charlas y anécdotas

Finalmente la música comenzó a sonar, primero suave, y luego subiendo la intensidad, varias parejas ya se encontraban en la "pista" cuando aquella mano tomó la mía, me dejé llevar hasta el centro del claro y posé mi mano en el hombro de aquel elfo mientras él tomaba mi cintura, comenzamos a bailar aquella acompasada melodía

"Nunca te dijeron que no hay nada más aburrido que bailar con tu hermana?"- pregunté a Elrohir que me contemplaba sonriente

"Personalmente, estoy en desacuerdo con eso- explicó- y de todas formas, a pesar de todo no sos mi hermana"- no pude evitar sonreír ante aquello

"Lárgalo y no me metas excusas"- susurré

"Supongo que no puedo mentirte no?"- negué con la cabeza- "estoy total y absolutamente enamorado de alguien que vive en Lothlorien"- lo contemplé con seriedad, aquello sí que no me lo esperaba- "a pesar de lo mucho que me esfuerzo no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza, es mucho más fuerte de lo que creí, y sé que no está bien, porque mi abuela va a matarme, es alguien muy querida para ella y no creo que esté de acuerdo"

"quien?"- pregunté finalmente

"Urwendï"- susurró con suavidad, mientras mi vista se desviaba inconscientemente hacia la dama de compañía de Galadriel

"Y se puede saber por qué estas bailando conmigo en vez de hacerlo con ella?"- le espeté en el instante en que alguien tomaba su hombro, con un gesto Legolas me invitó a baliar mientras con la mirada le indicaba a mi hermano que invitara a bailar a la elfa que lo tenía loco

"Ocurre algo?"- preguntó con delicadeza el príncipe del bosque oscuro contemplando mis gestos a Elrohir mientras bailábamos

"Es que el tonto medio elfo aquel no se decide a invitar a bailar a una elfa que lo tiene idiotizado"- le expliqué con una sonrisa mientras contemplaba sobre su hombro como el moreno eldar se acercaba a la dama de sus sueños

No puedo precisar cuanto tiempo estuvimos bailando en medio de aquellos elfos, mientras conversábamos y reíamos sin cesar, hasta que poco a poco la música fue disminuyendo y pocas parejas quedaban en el lugar de la fiesta.

"Se ven lindos así no?"- pregunté al sinda contemplando a Elrohir totalmente perdido en aquella mirada- "Alguna vez me gustaría sentir algo como eso"- me di la media vuelta y el elfo de cabellos dorados me alcanzó, llegando a mi lado con una sonrisa

"A todos nos llega tarde o temprano"- anunció ofreciéndome su brazo-" te acompaño, al fin y al cabo mi talan está un poco más arriba que el tuyo"

Legolas cayó en la cama exhausto aquel día había tenido grandes sorpresas para él, la anhelada belleza de Lorien parecía opacada por la hermosa mujer que había estado a su lado momentos antes, había descubierto que tras la apariencia una dama se escondía una niña traviesa, llena de sueños, pero con una inteligencia y una madurez que no había contemplado en muchas elfas muchos siglos mayores.

Esa misma noche había sido el mayor de los regalos que los Valares le podrían haber dado por su recién adquirida mayoría de edad, parecía increíble que una humana pudiera poseer una belleza tan delicada y sutil, recordó entonces esas magnificas sonrisas y la extraña luz que la rodeaba mientras bailaban, estaba seguro que provenía de su interior ¿O sería su propia luz que se expandía hacia el ser que amaba? No estaba seguro, pero de lo que sí lo estaba es que ella no era una mujer común, no necesitaba amarla para darse cuenta de eso, había algo en ella, que un simple humano no tendría

Aquella mañana Legolas despertó con uno de los sonidos más hermosos que pudiera escuchar en aquel bosque, las carcajadas de Tinwel llegaban hasta él de forma totalmente clara, se acercó hasta la ventana del talan, para verla riendo mientras Elrohir y Haldir la perseguían quien sabe para que tipo de venganza; ella misma se lo había dicho, a pesar de todo seguía siendo una niña, traviesa, y alegre, que disfrutaba de las cosas simples, el canto de los pájaros, el aroma de la naturaleza, o la tranquilidad antes del amanecer, y eso era lo que a él lo había puesto de rodillas frente a ella, esa simpleza, esa dulzura y su alegría de vivir

Se alistó rápido para incorporarse en aquella persecución, planeaba ayudar a Tinwel, o talvez... sí porqué no, probablemente se uniera a los demás para complicarla. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez, con tanta mala suerte que Tinwel no lo vio en su escapada, y terminaron los dos desparramados en el piso

"Buenos días Legolas"- murmuró la chica levantándose con seriedad mientras el elfo intentaba contener las ganas de reír- "me gustaría poder seguir conversando contigo pero...- la chica volteó a ver y distinguió a sus perseguidores acercándose- tengo que irme"- culminó corriendo, en ese instante pudo ver dos elfos que pasaban delante suyo a toda la velocidad que les era posible

Legolas suspiró, cuantas posibilidades había de ver a un elfo tan sereno y respetable como el General de Lorien persiguiendo a alguien tan desesperadamente? No lo dudó un instante y corrió detrás de ellos, al alcanzarlos no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo que se presentaba, al parecer una batalla se estaba desarrollando en el río, con el agua que les llegaba hasta las rodillas, los dos elfos y la joven reían a carcajadas mientras intentaban mojarse mutuamente

"Hey eso es injusto!"- gritó Legolas desde la orilla con una sonrisa- "son dos contra uno"

"No te metas Legolas, o vas a terminar como ella"- le advirtió Haldir con una sonrisa mientras sujetaba a la chica y la hundía, el príncipe rió, y sin dudarlo se apresuró a sumergirse para ayudar la Tinwel

"Eso no se le hace a una dama"- se burló de Haldir mientras ayudaba a Tinwel a pararse

"Si vos consideras a eso una dama te compadezco, estas ciego o idiota"- comentó Elrohir con una sonrisa, mientras su hermanita lo tomaba de la cabeza y lo sumergía

Pasaron un buen rato luchando en el agua, hasta que sintieron que ya no tenían fuerza para nada, con pesadez se acercaron hasta la orilla con las ropas empapadas y se recostaron sobre la hierba para secarse al sol

"llevaba mucho en no divertirme así"- anunció Legolas con tranquilidad, sentía aquella hermosa calidez brotando en su pecho, no supo como explicarla, pero de alguna forma sabía que aquel sentimiento, era pura y simple felicidad, una felicidad que no había sentido en años, con la estructurada vida de modales y comportamientos que un príncipe como él debía tener- "no sabía que en Lothlorien la pasaran tan bien, de haberlo sabido venía antes"

"Ni creas- le explicó Elrohir sonriendo- cuando mi abuela nos vea va a matarnos, al menos a Tinwel y a mí"

"Haldir tiene un extraño poder para escaparse"- murmuró la chica con suavidad- "algún día me vas a tener que enseñar como haces eso"- Legolas la contempló entonces, el enrulado cabello moreno, aún húmedo jugueteaba a su alrededor, mientras la pálida piel parecía brillar como si mármol mismo se tratara, recién acabado de pulir, pero en un movimiento se rompió aquel hechizo- "ya va a ser hora de comer"- anunció la joven- "mejor nos apuramos a regresar, antes que nos descubran"

Y el día pasó, y luego la semana, y el príncipe del Bosque Negro conoció cada día más a la pequeña Tinwel, su dulzura, su calidez, su hermosa voz, y cada instante se descubrió amándola aun más que el momento anterior, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, paseando por los jardines, observando las estrellas, y riendo a montones cuando compartían las anécdotas de su vida, y fue así, como una noche, cuando hacía un poco más de una semana que Legolas llegara a ese bosque pidió una audición privada con la Dama Blanca, y le expuso sus sentimientos, y aunque no sabía si era correspondido por Tinwel anunció a la Señora del Bosque de Oro

"Amo a Tinwel con todo mi ser, y quisiera que supiera, ya que es su guardiana, que tengo todas las intenciones de transformarla en mi esposa, me gustaría contar con su aprobación, antes de cortejar a Tinwel"

"Yo no puedo negarte nada Legolas, pero sabes acaso si eres correspondido?- inquirió la Dama Blanca, mientras este negaba con la cabeza- no te apresures entonces, si no sabes que dicta el corazón de la persona que amas, eres un buen elfo, y no me gustaría que sufrieras prematuramente, toma las cosas con calma, antes de dar un paso que podría complicarlo todo, mas la aprobación que esperas, no soy yo quien debe dártela"- dicho esto se puso de pié dejando solo al príncipe.

La Dama Galadriel se dirigió al estudio de su esposo, se apresuró a escribir aquella carta, Glorfindel debía enterarse de esto cuanto antes

**Saben algo? odio la universidad, estoy harta de estudiar! me la paso haciendo resumenes 12 de las 24hs del día, si se le quita lo que duermo, y las horas de cursado saben cuanto tiempo libre tengo?- UU ninguno, hasta la próxima semana no creo poder actualizar, espero que me entiendan, este capi lo escribí de a pedacitos cuando sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar, espero que lo disfruten, yo me divertí imaginandolos en el río... a todo esto que opinan del planteo de Leggy? ya saben, dejen reviews, no les cuesta mucho...**

**HAda:** Guerra? donde? cuando? como? quien dijo eso? yo no P, jjejejee, no te adelantes, eso en el próximo capi... para serte sincera ya disfruto de como voy a complicar las cosas a partir de ahora, ya me conoces, espero disfrutes este capi, y cumplas con tu palabra :P

**4everGlenda:** me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, y sip, esos dos elfitos van a tener un buen enfrentamiento, aunque no explicito, la verdad es que Glorfindel esta muy, pero muy muy viejo, teniendo en cuanta que es un noldo (por lo tanto vió la luz de los árboles antes de la primera edad), y esos son muchos años, pero no se exactamente cuantos, en cuanto a la apariencia, los elfos se mantienen siempre jóvenes, es solo la sabiduría de sus expresiones y miradas lo que puede llegar a demostrar su edad, pero por lo que a físicamente se refiere mmm... bueno, pongamosle un físico de unos 24 o 25 años...

**Andraya TheLat:** jejejej complicarse un poco las cosas? no, se complicarán mucho, en cuanto a Glorfindel, no quería entristecer con sus cartas a Tinwel, por eso no le escribió, aunque pensandolo desde el punto de vista de ella, no recibir ninguna carta no debe ser nada bonito... ni hablar, espero que disfrutes el capi

**sonia 11:** con quien no debo ser mala con Legolas o Glorfindel? de todas formas voy a ser mala con ambos, pero no tanto, al menos no con uno de ellos P espero disfrutes este capi

**Alatariel:** me alegr te guste mi historia, no falta mucho para que Tinwel se reuna con Glorfindel, pero no vamos a saber que pasa con su relacion hasta dentro de un poco, espero disfrutes este capi

**Mely Black:** acá hay un poco más de esa mezcla de Tinwel, creo que todavía no se le pegó el acartonamiento de las damas de Lorien, y la paso a lo grande, espero disfrutes este capi


	9. el reencuentro

**La obra perfecta**

Capítulo 9: El reencuentro

Glorfindel galopaba a la velocidad del viento, solo había demorado diez días en realizar el viaje desde Rivendel hasta Lorien, y ya podía distinguir las fronteras de aquel reino, su corazón latía acelerado, al mismo ritmo del ligero galope de Asfaloth, no terminaba de creer lo que aquella carta había insinuado, su niña, como aquel elfo se había atrevido a poner los ojos en ella?

Aquella idea simple y sencillamente lo enfermaba, apresuró la marcha, estaba amaneciendo, con un poco de suerte, a ese paso, llegaría a la ciudad poco antes del almuerzo, suspiró, había descansado poco, pero tenía aquella extraña fuerza saliendo de su interior, estaba demasiado furioso como para permitirse descansar

La calidez de el Bosque de Oro logró relajarlo un poco, los árboles ya se estaban preparando para la muy cercana primavera, podía sentir toda esa energía acumulada a su alrededor, esperando para estallar, así también estaba su corazón, si bien exteriormente parecía tranquilo y relajado, miles de emociones luchaban en su interior, una vez dentro de la ciudad se dirigió hacia las caballerizas, y pidió a algunos elfos que avisaran a los Señores del Bosque de su llegada.

Bajó de Asfaloth, y contempló en silencio como se lo llevaban para que descanse, fue entonces cuando vio aquella hermosa figura riendo entre los árboles, un poco más adelante, parecía perdida en un mar de carcajadas, mientras hablaba con otra elfa y recogían flores, era la criatura más hermosas que pudiera recordar, el moreno cabello ondulado, caía sobre los hombros, la piel clara, como el brillo del sol sobre las aguas, y sus labios, sus magníficos labios, parecían invitarlo a probar su sabor, dio unos pasos para acercarse a aquella perfecta figura, cuando una voz lo llamó

"Lord Glorfindel, la Dama Blanca lo espera ahora mismo"- informó un guardia a sus espaldas, el noldo asintió en silencio, recordando repentinamente el motivo que lo había llevado a ese bosque

Marchó en silencio, tras el guardia, observando hacia todos lados buscando a su pequeña con la mirada, ya la vería luego, por lo pronto, tenía varias cosas que hablar con la reina del bosque

"No puedo creer que permitieras que esto ocurra"- le espetó luego de los saludos- "es tan solo una niña, no entiendo como dejaste que pasara"

"Estuviste demasiado tiempo fuera Glorfindel- murmuró la Dama Blanca con tranquilidad- ella ya no es una niña, es una mujercita, y entre los humanos las mujeres se casan luego de su mayoría de edad, Tinwel cumplirá los dieciocho en menos de un mes"

"No hay excusa- casi gritó el noldo perdiendo la compostura- es una niña y ese elfo no la merece, es demasiado grande para ella"

"Legolas es un joven magnífico, en verdad está enamorado de Tinwel, y es un elfo muy joven, acaba de cumplir su mayoría de edad, si buscas entre los de nuestro pueblo no encontrarás un compañero más compatible que eso"- explicó con seriedad

"Sí claro, estoy seguro que Thanduril estará totalmente de acuerdo con que su heredero acepte el destino de una mortal- bufó con seriedad- no lo permitirá, les pondrá mil obstáculos y yo no voy a permitir que sufra, lo único que puede traerle una relación con ese elfo es dolor"

"Y qué es lo que pretendes entregarle tu Glorfindel?- inquirió con suavidad Galadriel- no habrá dolor de cualquier forma como termine esta historia?"

"No me metas a mí en todo esto, yo tengo las cosas muy claras, y voy a hacer lo imposible para que Tinwel sea feliz, ya que no apruebo ese amor"

"Yo no dije en ningún momento que ella lo amara- aclaró la dama de los Galadrim- pero tarde o temprano ella deberá escoger, y si se aleja de ti no podrás hacer nada"

Glorfindel salió de allí furioso, no terminaba de entender las palabras de Galadriel, pero por nada del mundo permitiría que el príncipe del Bosque Negro lo alejara de su pequeña, quería verla, pero sabía perfectamente que debía relajarse, no podría permitir que Tinwel lo viera así, no quería preocuparla, se dispuso a caminar por el bosque, para calmarse, mientras preguntaba a cada elfo que se le cruzaba donde estaba la niña, tenía una extraña necesidad de verla, de sentirla cerca como cuando vivían en Rivendel, la respuesta que le dio una de las elfas no le agradó en lo absoluto

"Estaba con Legolas, supongo que estarán en el jardín junto al río"- Glorfindel asintió y se dirigió hacia allí con furia, caminaba con rapidez, cuando percibió aquella figura acercarse entre los árboles al lado del camino

"No vas a alcanzarme Legolas"- oyó la voz de la joven mientras esta corría a toda velocidad y salía finalmente frente a él, se detuvo de inmediato, contemplándolo con ojos incrédulos, y con aquella maravillosa sonrisa que casi le cortó la respiración, la misma elfa que había contemplado antes se encontraba ahora frente a él, con una extraña expresión que no pudo definir, fue entonces cuando ocurrió lo que menos se esperaba- "No puedo creer que estés aquí"- murmuró la joven emocionada mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos, la abrazó como acto reflejo, no podía comprender que era lo que pasaba, hasta que el aroma de su cabello lo golpeó, no era posible, ese aroma, aquella dulce fragancia solo un ser lo despedía, mil ideas se amontonaron en su cabeza, mientras él intentaba ordenar los confusos sentimientos que lo invadían, no podía creer aquello, era algo imposible, se dijo para sí mientras acariciaba el suave cabello de la joven, que lo miraba sonriente aún abrazándolo, un intento de sonrisa salió de sus labios, pero se vio interrumpido por aquel elfo que salía entre los árboles por el mismo lugar que lo había hecho la joven, venía llamándola

"Tinwel, Tinwel por fin te encuentro- le espetó, cayendo de golpe en la compañía de la joven- Glorfindel, disculpa, no te reconocí, es bueno verte de nuevo"- murmuró el elfo con nerviosismo, mientras el noldo lo contemplaba con una fría expresión de desprecio, el príncipe supo de inmediato el motivo de su presencia allí, después de tantos años, y sintió un nudo en la garganta, Glorfindel volteó su vista a la joven y su expresión instantáneamente se dulcificó

"Vamos a recorrer el bosque?- le invitó- tenemos muchas cosas que ponernos al día"- la joven aceptó con una magnífica sonrisa, luego endureciendo su expresión nuevamente se dirigió hacia Legolas- "tu y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente, pero eso será después"- sin más se dio la vuelta, y ofreciendo el brazo a Tinwel se alejaron entre risas. Legolas suspiró con pesar, había adivinado el motivo de aquella frialdad, el noldo estaba en desacuerdo con el amor que él le profesaba a su hija, pero le demostraría a cualquier costo que era digno de ella, no permitiría que se la arrebaten

Glorfindel marchaba extasiado, no podía creer en lo que se había transformado su pequeña, era irreconocible, alta y delgada, tenía la presencia y belleza de una doncella élfica, llevaba con total normalidad aquel elegante vestido celeste y una niphedril entrelazada en su cabello, pero aquel travieso brillo en sus ojos seguía allí, como una perfecta llama que brotaba en su exterior.

"estoy tan feliz de que por fin vinieras a verme, últimamente me tenías muy abandonada"- se quejó la joven a su lado mientras se dirigían a los jardines

" Digamos que no me gusto que creyeras que no me importabas- anunció con la mayor seriedad posible- pero tengo que admitir que estos años de distancia te hicieron bien, ya sos todo una damita, no era ese el propósito de todo esto?"- murmuró con un dejo de amargura en su voz, la chica interrumpió su marcha parándose frente a él

"Sí, debía transformarme en una dama- aceptó- pero que no estuvieras de acuerdo con mi viaje no era motivo para que no me contestaras, ni me vinieras a visitar, de todas formas estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí"- aquel dulce abrazo por parte de Tinwel le demostró que el mayor de sus temores no se había cumplido, a pesar de aquella ropa y demás seguía siendo la pequeña cariñosa que había dejado allí años atrás

"Me creerías que tuve miedo de perderte?"- murmuró finalmente el noldo con pesar- "y fue justamente ese miedo el que me trajo aquí"

"Ya se te quemó el cerebro- rió la chica apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él- nunca vas a perderme, es más en menos de un mes podré volver a Rivendel"

"Espero que podamos volver juntos- explicó- voy a quedarme hasta tu cumpleaños"- Tinwel sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo, para luego sentarse entre las flores junto al rió- "hace mucho conoces a Legolas?"- preguntó intentando no sonar inquisidor

"No, nos conocimos hace poco más de un mes cuando llegó para conocer Lothlorien, me descubrió practicando con el arco y guardó el secreto después de eso nos hicimos amigos"

"Así que seguís practicando con el arco?- preguntó con sorpresa, para luego retornar al tema que le interesaba- y son amigos solamente no?"

"con el arco o con Legolas?- se burló la chica- somos amigos, que más? es un elfo muy simpático, y me divierto mucho con él, nada más o que pensabas?"

"bueno- murmuró con ironía- vale la pena preguntar ahora que te transformaste en una chica tan linda y todo eso"

"No te burles"- se quejó Tinwel jalándole de un mechón de pelo, como lo hacía desde pequeña cada vez que su tutor la molestaba, y como siguiendo un ritual privado, Glorfindel comenzó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que los dos terminaron descostillándose de risa en el suelo, el noldo contempló a la joven que estaba tirada a su lado, intentando calmar el ritmo de su respiración, aquellos ojos negros le atravesaron el alma, su pequeña niña aún estaba allí

"Algo me decía que los encontraría así"- anunció Elrohir llegando a su lado- "el almuerzo ya está listo, los estábamos esperando para comer"- ambos asintieron entre risas y se dirigieron al comedor molestándose, como lo habían hecho siempre en esa Rivendel que ahora sentían tan lejana

La comida fue tensa, por no decir que el aire podía cortarse con un cabello, Glorfindel no apartaba su mirada furiosa de Legolas, a no ser Que Tinwel comentara algo, para luego volver a atravesar al sinda con su mirada, Arwen y Tinwel se disculparon, y dejaron la mesa, antes que nadie, estaban con los preparativos de la fiesta por la llegada de la primavera, luego de que las damas se alejaran el noldo anunció con seriedad

"Acompáñame Legolas"- el joven elfo aceptó en silencio y luego de ambos despedirse de los señores del bosque se alejaron hacia el talan biblioteca

"Glorfindel yo...- comenzó Legolas una vez que estuvieran sentados frente a frente en aquellos sillones- quiero que sepas que..."

"No me importa lo que digas Legolas- le cortó con brusquedad- no estoy de acuerdo con esto, no apruebo tus galanterías con Tinwel, hay miles de elfas, por qué habrías de fijarte en una humana? No permitiré que la lastimen, eso dalo por descontado"

"Pero yo en verdad la amo- se defendió Legolas- no puedo sacarla de mi corazón, preferiría mil veces haberme enamorado de una elfa y compartir juntos la eternidad, pero no es una elfa la que me acelera el pulso y traba mi lengua, es Tinwel"

"Y crees que tu padre va a estar de acuerdo? Yo ya vi esto Legolas, y vos también, tu padre casi desterró a Anael, cuando se enteró que se había casado con una humana, hizo lo imposible por separarlos, y él solo era su consejero, que hará entonces a mi pequeña? Crees que él permitirá que su heredero se una a una mortal? Un príncipe del Bosque Negro unido a una humana, sabes lo que opinaría él de eso?"- le increpó el noldo casi con violencia

"No me importaría renunciar al trono"- anunció Legolas con serenidad- "no me importaría renunciar a mi vida si puedo disfrutar un solo día de su amor"

"Yo no creo que sea tan sencillo"- murmuró Glorfindel

"Es una pena no contar con tu aprobación, pero con o sin ella, yo voy a luchar por el amor de Tinwel"- dicho esto el sinda se puso de pie, y salió de la habitación

"Sobre mi cadáver Legolas- susurró el noldo para sí mismo- sobre mi cadáver"

Sumergida en las tibias y aromáticas aguas del baño, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido en aquel día no estaba feliz, con tedio, tomé la toalla y me envolví en ella, para volver a la habitación, abrí el inmenso armario donde colgaban mis muchos vestidos, me tiré en la cama y bufé, había algo que no encajaba en todo aquello, y yo sabía muy bien que; la llegada de Glorfindel había despertado en mí algo totalmente distinto de lo que esperaba sentir al reencontrarme con el elfo que me había criado, estaba feliz, de eso no había duda, pero también había otra cosa, y no pude evitar sentirme culpable, había visto a Glorfindel guapo, demasiado guapo, y ese no es el tipo de sentimientos que una debe tener para un ser que prácticamente fue su padre ¿o si? Aunque al fin y al cabo no éramos nada... planteo equivocado...

Tenía que aceptarlo, nunca había tenido del todo una relación padre-hija con aquel elfo, pero aquello que había sentido en el momento que lo tuve frente a mí esa mañana no encajaba en los parámetros que nuestra relación hubiera tenido nunca, antes de comprender que mi tutor estaba frente a mí finalmente después de tantos años, había caído en lo bien que se veía con aquella camisa azul que combinaba con sus ojos, y lo fabuloso que era encontraste entre estos y su dorado cabello; y eso no es lo que siente una hija después de no ver por cinco años a su padre, eso era seguro.

Suspiré finalmente, y saqué el hermoso vestido azul marino bordado en plata que Galadriel le había regalado para aquella fiesta, la verdad era que no tenía ni un poco de ánimo para celebrar la llegada de la primavera, pero aquella era la fiesta anual más importante del reino, me cambié con desgano, y terminé de arreglarme lo mejor posible; una vez lista me apresuré a llegar al claro donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, probablemente conversar con Legolas me serviría para despejarme un poco y olvidar las locas ideas que se me estaban ocurriendo últimamente, en realidad era una sola idea, y tenía un nombre

**Espero que disfruten este capi, en vedad me costó bastante escribirlo, tenía muchas ganas de escribir y poco tiempo para hacerlo! ;; en realidad tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no tirar todos los libros de la uni y ponerme a escribir, espero que les guste el capi, actualizaré más tardar la próximo lunes (les va a tocar ser pacientes hasta que termine con los examenes) los dejo!**

**Sonia 11:** como veras Glorfy ya llegó y las cosas no estan muy bien que digamos, espero disfrutes el capi

**Hada:** para ser sincera nunca creí que la uni fuera tan complicada (vamos, que estoy en el primer año) pero me tienen a las corridas, y todavía me quedan cinco ¬¬ ni hablar, Vos crees que A Legolas le va a costar ganar terreno? yo te recomendaría que lo apuestes ya que ganas seguro! en lo que a la escenita del río respecta, creo que hasta esos elfitos tan serios tienen todavía un niño interior; por lo pronto ya vez hasta que punto puedo llegar a complicar las cosas, me conoces... dejo que saques tus conclusiones, aunque no va a ser Romeo y Julieta, acá tenemos a dos elfitos peleando por una chica :P nos leemos, actualizá en cuanto puedas si? quiero ver tus terremotos, besis

**4everGlenda:** normalmente suelo actualizar dos o tres veces por semana, pero ahora estoy en epoca de examenes por lo que se me hace un poco más dificil, pero sí suelo actualizar seguido; Haldir nunca estuvo metido con Tinwel, simplemente son amigos, compinches, es el compañero de travesuras que Tinwelse encontró en Lothlorien, pero nada más, creo que otro elfito sería complicar demasiado la situacion. Espero te recuperes de tu resfriado, y disfrutes del nuevo capi

**Andraya TheLat:** jajjaja, en realidad a mí tambien me encantó la parte del río, había que sacar a los elfos de tanto estiramiento y demás, a todo esto, yo no soy malvada, ya vez como en este capi salen a la vista los sentimientos de Tinwel, malvada sos vos que dejaste tu historia así, espero puedas actualizar pronto, porque me muero por saber como sigue tu historia, por lo pronto espero disfrutes este capi, chao


	10. el baile de primavera

**La obra perfecta**

Capítulo 10: El baile de primavera

Para mi desgracia Legolas no era el que se encontraba conversando animadamente que Arwen, sino Glorfindel, y tenía que admitirlo, se veía fabuloso, total y absolutamente magnífico, llevaba un maravilloso conjunto azul marino con los detalles en plata, y un delicado broche donde se veía con claridad la flor dorada, símbolo de su casa y su familia, que lo distinguían como un gran señor entre los elfos, me sonrió tranquilo, con una expresión difícil de definir

"Parece que estamos a juego"- admitió entre risas cuando llegué a su lado- "ni que lo hubiéramos planeado"

"Es tan tierno verlos así- comentó Arwen con una sonrisa- padre e hija vestidos con el mismo color, que raro"

"Si claro, como no"- comenté con cinismo mientras Glorfindel nos ofrecía un brazo a cada una para escoltarnos hasta la mesa, padre e hija, por qué aquella frase me había molestado tanto? Tenía que admitirlo, no podía verlo como un padre, y no me gustaba que los demás me vieran como su hija, eso era seguro ¿es que no podría haberme buscado un tutor un poco más desaliñado, aburrido, narigón y con barriga? No, en su lugar tenía a aquel perfecto elfo de cabellos dorados y ojos color cielo

"Al parecer acaparas toda la belleza de la cena"- murmuró Celeborn viéndonos llegar

"La verdad es que tengo mucha suerte con las chicas"- se burló Glorfindel- "me encontré por el camino a estas encantadoras damas, y no pude resistirme a invitarlas a la fiesta. Ocurre algo Tinwel?"- me preguntó una vez que nos acomodamos en la mesa

"No es nada, solo estoy algo cansada"- susurré, mientras el tomó mi mano con afecto

"Supongo que hoy fue un día con sorpresas"- sonrió

"Y el día aún no termina"- comentó Legolas con una sonrisa llegando hasta la mesa y sentándose frente a mí.

"Te tiraste todo el armario encima o qué?"- preguntó entre risas Elrohir llegando detrás de él

"Yo creo que Legolas se vistió como corresponde para una celebración como esta- le espetó Galadriel a su nieto- esas ropas de montaraz que traes no son para nada apropiadas, ve a cambiarte, te esperaremos media hora, cuando suenen las campanas te quiero aquí, bañado y vestido como corresponde"

"pero abuela..."

"Nada de peros Elrohir- intervino Celeborn- ya va siendo hora que te comportes como el príncipe que eres"- el moreno elfo encogió los hombros resignado, y marcho a su cuarto a cambiarse; los que nos quedamos en la mesa no pudimos evitar sonreír

"Nunca cambiará"- murmuramos con Arwen a una voz, mientras Legolas reía con ganas, en realidad Elrohir tenía razón, en parte, el príncipe llevaba un elegante traje verde pálido, con detalles en oro, y de una delicada cadena pendía una maravillosa piedra verde oscura, casi negra, que hacía juego con las diminutas piedras de la elegante y sencilla corona que demostraba su estirpe

"Legolas que tipo de piedra es esa que llevas en el pecho?- inquirí- no recuerdo haberla visto nunca, y es muy hermosa"

"me alegra que te guste- me sonrió- y es muy probable que jamás la hayas visto, ya que es un tipo especial de esmeralda, del tipo más puro que existe, que solo se encuentra en el Bosque Negro, y es la piedra de la familia real, es una gema muy extraña y solo la poseen los miembros de la familia, y unas pocas excepciones"- explicó

"Legolas, cuanto tiempo vas a quedarte?"- preguntó Galadriel con una sonrisa

"Dada las circunstancias- sonrió- no me gustaría perderme el cumpleaños de Tinwel, aunque mi padre me espera un poco antes"

"Al parecer el bosque quedará vacío"- comentó Glorfindel con una mirada desafiante al príncipe- "Tinwel y yo volveremos a Rivendel pocos días después de la fiesta, no princesita?"

"Sí, deseo volver a ver a Elrond y a los demás, los extraño mucho- susurré- aunque mi corazón sufre, porque este también es mi hogar"

"Las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti Tinwel"- murmuró Celeborn con una sonrisa- "pero tengo que admitir que voy a extrañar esa alegre lucecita en tu mirada"- ante aquel comentario no pude evitar sonrojarme, gracias a todos los Valar Elrohir llegó en ese instante y nadie llegó a notarlo

La comida prosiguió sin incidentes, mientras conversábamos y comíamos los deliciosos platos de aquella maravillosa cena, cuando sonó aquella melodía Arwen me sonrió cómplice, sabía perfectamente que significaba, Celeborn nos sonrió afirmando con la cabeza, mientras nos poníamos de pie, y nos dirigíamos al lugar en el que estaban los músicos, pude sentir la mirada de Glorfindel clavada en mí, sus azules ojos parecían extrañados en el instante en que Arwen y yo comenzamos a cantar

_Había en otro tiempo una doncella élfica_

_una estrella que brillaba en el día,_

_de manto blanco recamado en oro_

_y zapatos de plata gris_

_Tenia una estrella en la frente,_

_una luz en los cabellos,_

_como el sol en las ramas de oro_

_de Lórien la bella_

_Los cabellos largos, los brazos blancos_

_libre y hermosa era Lórien,_

_y en el viento corría levemente,_

_como la hoja del tilo_

_Junto a los saltos de Nimrodel,_

_cerca del agua clara y fresca,_

_la voz caía como plata que cae_

_en el agua brillante_

_Por dónde anda ahora, nadie sabe,_

_a la luz del sol o entre los sombras,_

_pues hace tiempo que Nimrodel_

_se extravió en las montañas_

_Un barco elfo en el puerto gris,_

_bajo el viento de la montaña,_

_la esperó muchos días_

_junto al mar tumultuoso_

_Un viento nocturno en el norte_

_se levantó gritando,_

_y llevó la nave desde las playas élficas_

_sobre olas que iban y venían_

_Cuando asomó la pálida aurora_

_las montañas grises se hundían_

_más allá de las olas empenachadas_

_de espuma enceguecedora_

_Amroth vio que la costa desaparecía_

_debajo y más allá de la ola,_

_y maldijo la nave pérfida que lo llevara_

_lejos de Nimrodel_

_Había sido antaño un rey élfico_

_señor del valle y los árboles,_

_cuando los brotes primaverales se doraban_

_en Lothlórien la bella_

_Lo vieron saltar desde la borda_

_como flecha de un arco_

_y caer en el agua profunda_

_como una gaviota_

_El aire le movía los cabellos,_

_y la espuma le brillaba alrededor,_

_lo vieron de lejos hermoso y fuerte_

_deslizándose como un cisne_

_Pero del Oeste no llegó una palabra,_

_y en la Costa Citerior_

_los elfos nunca tuvieron_

_noticias de Amroth_

"Han tomado como tradición cantar la balada de Nimrodel cada año en la llegada de la primavera"- Explicó la Dama Blanca a Glorfindel, quien contemplaba a la joven incrédulo

"Su voz es más bella que el brillo de las estrellas"- comentó Legolas extasiado, recordando aquella tarde en que aquella maravillosa voz lo había guiado hasta la mujer que le había robado el alma. Glorfindel no contestó, parecía sumido en un profundo trance, del que no deseaba salir, la joven regresó a su lugar, mientras el noldo la contemplaba con ojos brillantes, estaba a punto de comentar algo cuando contempló aquella mano frente a la joven

"Quieres bailar?"-la invitó Legolas y esta aceptó con una sonrisa, Glorfindel resopló por lo bajo, ya se las cobraría a ese sinda que estaba dispuesto a alejarlo de su pequeña

La música era alegre, por lo que comenzaron a bailar divertidos, Legolas era una magnífica pareja de baile y Tinwel lo sabía, mientras giraban y danzaban, reían divertidos, haciendo comentarios chistosos, el príncipe podía sentir la furibunda mirada de Glorfindel en sus espaldas, pero la ignoró absolutamente, la delicada presencia de Tinwel junto a él le permitía olvidarlo todo, sintió que nada más existía en el mundo que él y ella, con sus profundos ojos negros posándose en su mirada, fue entonces cuando la música comenzó a tornarse más lenta y romántica, parecían una invitación a aquello que tanto había querido confesar en las últimas semanas

"Tinwel yo..."- suspiró, la chica lo contempló en silencio, y llegó a leer en lo más profundo de su corazón- "yo te.."

"No lo digas Legolas- lo interrumpió con suavidad- por favor, no lo digas"

"Necesitaba que lo supieras"- susurró con delicadeza – "nunca sentí algo así"

"Legolas, yo... yo no puedo corresponderte"- murmuró la joven con lentitud

"Permitime al menos ganarme tu amor, dame al menos una oportunidad"- le rogó el príncipe

"Yo no puedo prometerte nada, no sé si pueda amarte"

"Déjame al menos intentarlo"- susurró, ella lo contempló dubitativa

"No quiero lastimarte- aseguró Tinwel con dulzura- sos alguien muy querido para mí, pero no de la forma en que deseas serlo"

"Sigamos entonces como hasta ahora- le propuso el sinda con un deje de tristeza en su voz- pero quiero que sepas que yo nunca pude verte como una amiga, ni podré hacerlo, tal vez estas semanas antes de que regrese al Bosque Negro puedan servirme para obtener otra respuesta"

"Nada me gustaría más que poder corresponderte- aseguró la joven con tristeza- pero no puedo"

"Yo voy a hacer todo lo posible para conquistarte"- le aseguro antes de darle un beso en la frente y alejarse por los caminos del bosque

"Pasó algo?"- preguntó Glorfindel llegando al lado de la muchacha, esta negó con la cabeza-"Legolas parecía triste, ocurrió algo que quieras decirme?"

"Nada, estaba un poco indispuesto"- sabía perfectamente como reaccionaría su tutor si ella le decía la verdad, es más, estaba segura de que ya lo sabría, y por ello había viajado desde Rivendel.

"Vamos a bailar entonces- la invitó tomándole la mano y colocándola sobre el hombro de él- llevamos mucho sin hacerlo no?"

"Sí"- aceptó la chica con tono distante, el noldo no lo dudó, aquello que había contemplado con aprensión desde el otro extremo de la pista de baile había sido ni más ni menos que la declaración de aquel elfo a su princesita, al parecer las cosas habían salido bien, al menos así lo veía él

"Me diste una verdadera sorpresa- le comentó mientras bailaban intentando subir el ánimo de la joven- Elrond tenía razón cuando decía que cantabas muy bien, en realidad siempre quise escucharte, pero siempre te negabas"

"Supongo que Arwen me obligó a dejar toda mi timidez de lado"- murmuró la joven- "en realidad me descubrí haciendo un montón de cosas que en Rivendel creí imposibles, comenzando por el usar vestidos"- el noldo rió de buena gana ante tal comentario, bailaron durante un rato más hasta que Tinwel murmuró – "Discúlpame Glorfindel, pero estoy muy cansada, fue un día muy largo"

"Te acompaño- aseguró- yo también estoy agotado, el viaje fue largo y todavía no descansé nada"

Luego de que Glorfindel me dejara en la puerta de mi dormitorio me tiré en la cama agotada, aquel maldito día había traído más emociones de las que hubiera querido, como si no fuera suficiente volver a ver a mi tutor después de cinco años, había descubierto que me estaba enamorando de él, para que luego llegara el elfo que tenía a la mitad de las elfas de Lorien a sus pies, a quien consideraba mi amigo, y me dijera que estaba enamorado de mí.

Estaba hecha un lío, uno muy grande, todo lo que hasta la noche anterior había sido una vida de perfecto orden se había derrumbado frente a mí en un solo día. Había un millón de sentimientos encontrados que no podía describir, aquella sería una noche muy larga, casi interminable

Glorfindel cayó en la cama rendido, pero a pesar del cansancio que recorría su cuerpo no podía dormirse, al cerrar los ojos una y otra vez la recordaba, riendo, bailando, o llegando hasta él con aquel magnífico vestido, ahora comprendía porque Legolas había puesto sus ojos en ella. Su pequeña niña se había transformado en una hermosa mujer, pero aún así, no permitiría que aquel elfo la alejara de su lado, de una cosa estaba seguro, no quería compartir el cariño ni la luz de aquellos ojos negros con nadie

**Ya ven como soy buenita y actualicé lo antes posible, jejjeje, espero que les guste este capi, ya hubo confesion! ni hablar, todavía queda mucho por recorrer, no se olviden de dejar reviews!**

**4everGlenda:** para mi desgracia mis textos de la uni no llevan dos horas, sino dos días cada uno, estudio historia y es una carrera muy, muy larga, pero en definitiba es lo que me gusta, y escribo cuando siento que la cabeza me va a explotar...( cosa que es muy raro que pase) por eso me demoro más de lo usual, espero disfrutes este capi, ya vez las sorpresas del baile, espero que sigas mejorandote, saludis!

**Hada:** ya sigo esperando tu actualizacion, quiero ver que sigue! por lo pronto veras que esos elfitos no sueltan ninguno de los dos, la cosa va a estar reñida! son tan tiernos, espero que disfrutes el capi

**Andraya TheLat**: ese elfito va a sufrir, como veras las cosas no salieron como el esperaba pero no se rinde tan facil, espero que disfrutes este capi

**sonia 11:** me alegra que sigas la historia, espero que disfrutes de capi

**Mordecay:** que bueno que te guste mi historia, es cierto que a Glorfindel siempre lo enredan con Erestor, o algún otro, es muy aburrido, en lo que a los finales felices se refiere estoy totalmente de acuerdo con vos, además suelo torturar demasiado a mis protagonistas como para ser tan cruel de poner un final triste, pero si queres saber de que se trata te va a tocar seguír leyendo! Pregunta: por qué ese nick? es que es el apellido de uno de los personajes de uno de mis libros favoritos, y me llamó mucho la atencion, saludis, nos leemos


	11. la mayoria de edad

**La obra perfecta**

Capítulo 11: La mayoría de edad

Legolas contempló embobado a la joven que descansaba a su lado en la hierba, Tinwel sonreía con ganas y con esa gracia que la caracterizaba, llevaban toda la tarde juntos, haciendo rabiar a Elrohir, el moreno elfo había tomado un maravilloso color tomate por la sola mención de un nombre Urwendï, al parecer no terminaba de decidirse en cuanto a esa elfa, finalmente lo habían dejado hundido en sus lamentaciones para visitar el jardín

"Me cuesta creer que seas tan hermosa"- murmuró el príncipe acariciando aquella suave mejilla

"Legolas por favor... yo..."

"ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitar enamorarme cada segundo más de vos"- el sinda rió al ver modificarse el normalmente pálido color de sus mejillas- "es esa lucecita en tus ojos lo que me vuelve loco. Estás lista para la fiesta de esta noche?"- preguntó finalmente cambiando de tema

"Supongo que sí"- susurró la joven- "llevo mucho tiempo esperando mi mayoría de edad para poder volver a Rivendel, pero hay tantas cosas aquí que también considero mías"

"Al parecer los dos nos transformamos en mayores para irnos de algún lado"- se burló el elfo

"Así parece"- rió Tinwel- "pero algo en mi interior me dice que las cosas no saldrán tan bien, tengo un mal presentimiento, y no puedo terminar de definirlo"- aseguró con tristeza

"No te preocupes- murmuró el elfo- que puede suceder en una fiesta de cumpleaños"

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Me hubiera gustado poder confiar en las palabras de Legolas, pero en mi interior algo decía que no sería así, en ese instante llegaron Haldir y Glorfindel, mi tutor estaba serio, frío y distante, como cada vez que se encontraba con el príncipe del Bosque Negro.

"Legolas- anunció el general de Lorien, con aquella sonrisa traviesa que lo caracterizaba- la Dama Blanca quiere hablar contigo"

"Muy bien- aceptó el ahora estoico elfo a mi lado, haciendo gala de sus modales de príncipe, luego de hacer una ligera reverencia murmuró- nos vemos después princesita"

"Quien se cree ese elfo?"- murmuró Glorfindel con aquella sonrisa que me dejaba embobada- "solo yo puedo decirte princesita, sos mí princesita"

"El punto es que al parecer lo soy de distinta manera para cada uno- aseguré con tono indiferente- y Legolas quiere que lleve ese titulo"- sentí la profunda mirada color mar atravesarme

"Qué?"-tartamudeó nervioso- "qué estas diciendo?"

"Legolas está enamorado de mí- anuncié finalmente posando mi mirada en la suya- y es un elfo genial, es guapo, dulce, cariñoso, divertido- pude percibir el dolor y la preocupación de mis palabras reflejadas en sus ojos- pero yo no puedo amarlo"- aquella maravillosa sonrisa entre aliviada y comprensiva me destrozó total y absolutamente, mientras su mano rozaba la misma mejilla que Legolas había acariciado momentos antes, pero esta vez un delicioso estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, e inconscientemente apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de aquel noldo

Las horas pasaron, una tras otra, y luego de reír como la habíamos hecho durante aquellas dos semanas y los años antes de mi viaje a Lorien, ahora enriquecidas por mis múltiples travesuras en el Bosque Dorado; finalmente terminamos como siempre que estábamos juntos

"Estás muy viejo Glorfindel – grité unos metros delante de él- a que no me alcanzas"- y la persecución comenzó como de costumbre, para terminar de una forma totalmente nueva

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Legolas caminaba con calma junto a la Reina del Bosque de Oro, luego de discutir sobre ciertos problemas concernientes a ambos reinos y unos mensajes para su padre habían salido a pasear por la ciudad para distenderse, y casualmente hablar sobre el tema que más le interesaba a ese elfo

"Me duele ver esta situación Legolas, puedo ver la pureza de tus sentimientos hacia ella, pero tanto vos como yo sabemos que hay alguien más en su corazón"- el sinda asintió en silencio, no le gustaba admitirlo, odiaba aquello, pero conocía perfectamente quien era el dueño de aquel corazón que él anhelaba tanto, fue entonces cuando los vieron corriendo y riendo unos metros delante de ellos entre los árboles.

"Yo no deseo atarla a mí si no me ama- murmuró con pesar contemplándola a la distancia- menos aún sabiendo que es correspondida"

"Entonces vos también lo notaste?"- preguntó sorprendida Galadriel

"Debería ser muy ciego para no haberlo notado- suspiró- creo que ellos son los únicos que no lo descubren"

"Un amor muy grande es el tuyo Legolas Hojaverde, para tener la sabiduría de dejarla ir a pesar del dolor que te cause"

"Ya no hay batalla para mí, su corazón le pertenece a él -se resignó- me duele saber que no será mía, pero de que me serviría que lo fuera si a mi lado no sería feliz? Aunque fuera yo el que ella eligiera, su corazón siempre estará con él"

"Hablas con sabiduría para un elfo tan joven, sos un gran ser, y confía en mi palabra, un gran amor te espera en tu camino, pero deberás esperar antes de poder alcanzarlo"- Legolas esbozó una sonrisa resignada

"quién es ella?"- preguntó finalmente- "porque no es una humana común y corriente"

"No, no lo es- aceptó la Dama Blanca- su brillo no tiene comparación entre los humanos, pero no estoy segura de su origen, aunque al parecer esa es otra de las cosas que ese noldo no parece ver"- Legolas sonrió y luego de hacer una leve reverencia se dirigió a su cuarto, no tenía sentido quedarse allí, ya no podía hacer nada

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Corría a toda velocidad posible, llevando un vestido y esquivando los innumerables árboles y raíces que se me interponían, corría como si mi vida fuera en ello, y en parte así era, el elfo que me seguía era capaz de dejarme si aire a causa de las cosquillas que me tocarían aguantar si me agarraba, supe que ya era tarde cuando aquellos fuertes brazos me abrazaron por detrás

"lista para la peor de las torturas"- susurró cerca de mi oído en el momento en que comenzaba a atormentarme, comencé a reír hasta que ya no pude mantenerme en pié, aún en el suelo mi perverso tutor continuó con el castigo, mientras intentaba escabullirme de cualquier forma, finalmente me inmovilizó con su cuerpo, y cuando las carcajadas se extinguieron, mis ojos se perdieron en el abismo marino de sus ojos que parecían aún más profundos y misteriosos de lo normal, el largo cabello rubio caía mecido por la suave brisa, y sus labios entre abiertos parecían invitarme a probar su elixir, sentía la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el mío, surgiendo una extraña sensación que no olvidaré jamás, así nos quedamos, en silencio contemplándonos, aunque no puedo precisar si fueron segundos, minutos o años

"Ya está atardeciendo"- murmuró de golpe levantándose y ofreciéndome la mano para ayudarme- "tenemos que prepararnos, esta noche es tu cumpleaños y ambos estamos hechos un desastre"- asentí en silencio, intentando calmar mi corazón exaltado, mientras emprendíamos el camino de regreso, finalmente me introduje en mi dormitorio para prepararme para la fiesta, pero nada nunca, me hubiera preparado para todo lo que ocurrió esa noche

**_&&&&&&&&&&_**

Glorfindel se encerró en su cuarto con el corazón aun latiendo acelerado ¿qué le había ocurrido? Cerró los ojos y aquella imagen lo golpeó con la fuerza de mil orcos, Tinwel con el cabello extendido sobre la hierba, contrastando con aquella piel de porcelana, y los profundos ojos negros parecían haberlo hechizado, y sus labios¡por los valares, esos labios que se había sentido tentado a probar, mientras su cuerpo la apresaba contra la hierba.

El solo recuerdo de lo que había sentido en ese instante le daba nauseas, ella era una niña, su niña¿cómo podría atreverse a verla así? En que momento había dejado de verla como un padre, un tutor, para descubrirla como la maravillosa mujer que era?

Sintió asco de si mismo, no podía sentir aquello, no debía sentirlo, pero muy en su interior sabían que no eran celos de padre lo que tenía hacia Legolas sino ¿ por qué no hubiera consentido aquella relación y visitarla o incluso mudarse con ella al Bosque Negro, no era por Thanduril, eso había sido solo una excusa para que aquel elfo no le arrebatara a su pequeña; y Niniel aquella elfa a la que no había podido salvar, a ella y a nadie más le pertenecía su corazón, se repitió hasta el cansancio, a ella y a nadie más

**_&&&&&&&&&&_**

La noche golpeaba las puertas del Bosque de Oro cuando Legolas salió del talán que hasta aquel día había sido su cuarto, ya se había despedido de Galadriel y Celeborn y les había pedido que guardarán el secreto de la partida, no hubiera soportado una despedida, suspiró con pesar mientras presionó la pequeña caja en su mano, bajó con calma las escaleras que rodeaban el inmenso mallonr, deteniéndose en una de las plataformas, acarició la puerta con suavidad y ternura, dejó el estuche en el piso y continuó su marcha hasta los establos.

Como había pedido, el caballo estaba listo para el viaje, lo tomó por las riendas y comenzó a caminar con lentitud, le costaba dejar aquel lugar, le costaba dejarla a ella, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada más, por medio de los árboles se fue perdiendo, dejándose llevar, hasta encontrarse en aquel claro en el que la había visto por primera vez, suspiró con resignación, y continuó su marcha, hasta que aquella voz llamándolo lo obligó a darse la media vuelta

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando me contemplaba en el espejo mientras terminaba de arreglarme, como una suave caricia rozando mi rostro, fue entonces cuando lo supe, abrí la puerta del talan de golpe y encontré aquel pequeño cofre frente a mí, lo tomé entre mis manos con nerviosismo, no me gustaba lo que aquello auguraba, lo abrí con lentitud para descubrir una hermosa cadena dorada con un maravilloso colgante en forma de dos árboles que entrelazaban sus ramas, formando el lecho para aquella maravillosa piedra engarzada en el centro, verde oscura, como solo la había visto una vez, lo tomé en mis manos y salí a la carrera por el bosque, solo había un ser que podría haber puesto allí esa joya, y un motivo por el cual no dármela él mismo¿pero donde lo encontraría? Si mis sospechas eran reales podía estar muy lejos, camino al Bosque Negro, me dejé llevar, algo en mi interior parecía saber que camino seguir, y en ese instante no me preocupe en preguntar por qué, pero mis instintos me llevaron a aquel claro que era uno de mis lugares favoritos en Lorien, lo vi entonces en el otro extremo, alejándose de espaldas a mí

"Legolas"- lo llamé corriendo tras él- "Legolas"- su triste mirada atravesó mi alma cuando volteó hacia mí

"Por favor Tinwel- murmuró en el instante que llegué a su lado- no lo hagas mas difícil"

"Pero tu no puedes..."

"Qué sentido tiene quedarme?- preguntó- no me amas, ni nunca vas a hacerlo, para que quedarme si vas a partir con Glorfindel en unos días? Para que seguir torturándome teniéndote a mi lado para saber que nunca vas a ser mía?"

"Legolas yo, no estoy segura de volver con Glorfindel"- suspiré con seriedad

"Haznos un favor a ambos y vuelve con él- anunció- si vienes conmigo nunca serás feliz, por mucho que yo te ame e intente hacerte feliz tu corazón no esta conmigo, sino con él, es a él a quien amas"- un terrible dolor nació en mi pecho ante tales palabras

"como lo sabes?"- murmuré con preocupación

"No soy estúpido- me informó- y aunque lo fuera podría darme cuanta de cuanto se aman"

"eso no es cierto yo estoy enamorada, él solo, él solo me ve..."

"Él también te ama- me corrigió- por eso sus celos cuando me veía cerca de ti, no hagas una idiotez, no renuncies a él"- no podía comprender todo aquello, primero aquel elfo había anunciado estar enamorado de mí, y ahora me pedía que volviera con el elfo que me había criado, del cual estaba totalmente enamorada y luchara por su amor

"Por qué me dices esto?"

"Porque quiero que seas feliz- aseguró- y sé que conmigo no vas a serlo, lo único que me interesa es eso, no importa si para ello debo verte en brazos de otro, porque sé que vas a estar bien- acarició mi mejilla con suavidad mientras las lágrimas surcaban mi rostro ¿cuánto podía amarme ese elfo como para renunciar a mí? Me hubiera gustado tanto poder corresponderlo- no te preocupes por mí- pidió- pero no dudes en decirle todo lo que sentís a Glorfindel, algo me dice que vas a encontrarte con una gran sorpresa, aunque no va a ser fácil, nada de lo que sigue lo será"- asentí en silencio mientras él limpiaba mis lágrimas- "Y sabes, que tenés un amigo en el Bosque Negro a quien visitar cuando quieras"- lo abracé con fuerza, para luego verlo alejarse en su caballo

"Adiós amigo, no sabes cuanto me hubiera gustado poder amarte"- susurré, pero él tenía razón, no podría resignar mi amor hacia Glorfindel, no después de la pureza del cariño de Legolas, no esperaría más, esa misma noche le diría a Glorfindel todos mis sentimientos

**Ainssss que ternura me dió Legolas! y una penita! pero bueno las cosas tenían que ser así, espero que les gusste el capi, y no quieran matarme, para comentarios, insultos, amenazas y demás dejen reviews, ya las dejo, nos leemos!**

**HAda**: terremoto? sí, cataclismo? tambíen, pero creo que lo mejor va a estar en el próximo capi, espero que disfrutes este capi y bueno, si podes actualizar ( cara de cachorrito mojado) snif, snif es que me muero de ganas de ver como sigue lo tuyo, mil saludos, nos leemos1

**Andraya TheLat**: sipi, pobrecito de Leggy, pero así son las cosas, me dió una penita en este capi, a mi me gustaría que alguien me amara así, pero buehhh... ni hablar, espero que disfrutes de este capi y no quieras matarme :P

**Sonia 11:** espero disfrutes este capi, es cierto Glorfi celoso es muy lindo!

**Voldie on Varsity Track:** me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, espero disfrutes de este capi


	12. una noche para olvidar

**La obra perfecta**

Capítulo 12: una noche para olvidar

Corrí entonces hasta el claro en que se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, Elrohir me esperaba sonriente, con Elladan a su lado ambos me miraban traviesos, me acerqué sonriendo y lo abracé con fuerza

"Papá se quedó con las ganas de venir, pero hubo muchos problemas en el valle últimamente, al parecer Gandalf esta un poco preocupado y se quedaron deliberando sobre no se que cantidad de asuntos"- me informó el recién llegado de los hermanos

"No importa, si los Valares están a mi favor podré verlo pronto- murmuré con aquella caja aún en mi mano- me ayudarían a enganchar mi cadena?"- les pedí sacando la joya y recogiendo mi cabello, Elladan la abrochó con facilidad mientras Elrohir me contempla incrédulo

"Esa piedra es..."- susurró

"Legolas me la obsequió antes de irse"- expliqué con una sonrisa

"Que ya se fue?- murmuró Elladan- llevo mucho sin verlo y creí que podríamos divertirnos juntos con algunas elfas"

"digamos que sus gustos han variado últimamente"- anunció Elrohir mirándome sombrío

"No te preocupes por eso, quiero mucho a Legolas y no pienso jugar con sus sentimientos, le dije lo que me pasaba, porque no lo amaba y lo comprendió, incluso me dio varios consejos que pienso poner en práctica"- le espeté antes de alejarme en dirección a Haldir

"De qué están hablando?"- oí preguntar a Elladan

"Te perdiste de muchas cosas hermanito"- comentó su hermano mientras le comenzaba a explicarle la situación. Haldir me contemplaba sonriente cuando llegué a su lado

"Conozco esa mirada- murmuró con tono cómplice- si vas a hacer una de las tuyas, como veo que ya lo tenés decidido, prefiero estar cubierto, y poder ir preparando una excusa"

"No voy a hacer nada que te perjudique- le indiqué con seriedad, mientras me observaba con ojo sospechoso- en realidad yo soy la única que puede salir perjudicada con todo esto"- murmuré apoyándome en aquel árbol

"Qué ?"- murmuró con seriedad y una expresión difícil de definir

"Voy a decirle lo que siento a Glorfindel"- murmuré, para encontrarme con sus incrédulos ojos- "voy a decirle que estoy enamorada de él"

"Es bueno ver que al menos uno de los dos tiene el valor para admitirlo- murmuró- aunque me sorprende que sea una dama la que de el primer paso"

"Es que ya lo sabías?"- pregunté sorprendida

"Querida- me explicó con tono de seria burla- todos lo sabíamos, es más, Elrohir hasta estuvo levantado apuestas para ver cual de los dos se decidía primero, es una pena, pero al parecer perdí"- sentí una terrible frustración por todo aquello, mis amigos estaban apostando con todo aquello, pero peor aún¿eran tan obvios mis sentimientos como para que todo el maldito bosque se diera cuenta? Y eso que lo había mantenido en secreto suspiré con resignación

"Es acaso tan obvio?"- pregunté sabiendo la respuesta

"Cualquiera que te conozca lo suficiente puede ver como te brillan los ojos al tenerlo cerca, incluso la luz que emanan cuando están juntos"

"Crees que él me corresponda?"- inquirí, si bien Legolas ya me había dado su opinión nunca está demás

"Me consideras estúpido?- me increpó- ese elfo te come con los ojos, no te quita la vista de encima ni un segundo, y puedo asegurarte que no es cariño paternal eso que tanto te profesa, aunque no quiera admitirlo. No te preocupes querida- susurró poniendo sus manos en mis hombros- estoy seguro que ese elfo te ama, nadie podría negarse a unos ojitos tan dulces como los tuyos"

"Seguí así y voy a creérmelo y Morwen va a matarme"- reí

"No te preocupes por esa elfa, la tengo totalmente controlada"- sonrió guiñándome el ojo

"en serio? yo creí que era al revés"- me burlé

**_&&&&&&&&&&_**

Glorfindel llegó al claro con nerviosismo, se le había hecho tarde, y no estaba de ánimos como para encontrar a Legolas coqueteando con Tinwel, la buscó con la vista preocupado, para encontrarse con una imagen que no le agrado en lo absoluto, la joven estaba magnífica, llevaba un bello vestido verde pálido y el cabello suelto, cayendo alrededor de su rostro armónicamente, estaba apoyada en un árbol de tronco color plata, mientras veía como Haldir ponía las manos en sus hombros y los dos parecían reír de buena gana, no podía evitarlo, pero una extraña furia nació en su interior, aquel Galadrim estaba muy cerca de la chica para su gusto

"Buenas noches"- murmuró con seriedad llegando a su lado, ambos se quedaron mudos al verlo- "al parecer estoy irrumpiendo algo"- bufó

"No es nada-murmuró la joven algo nerviosa- es que estaba discutiendo con Haldir algunos problemas que tiene con cierta elfa"

"ah- murmuró con desinterés- otros de sus tantos secretitos"

"Por supuesto- rió Haldir cuando aquellas ligeras manos le taparon los ojos- ya... a ver de seguro sos la elfa mas estirada, aburrida y pesada de todo Lorien"- se burló

"Haldir!"- le espetó Morwen soltándolo mientras reíamos

"Calmate amor, estaba jugando"- la elfa de cabellos dorados hizo una mueca para luego reír- él es Glorfindel- murmuró presentándole al noldo- es quien crió a Tinwel"

"Es un placer"- susurró la elfa algo sonrojada por la escena presentada recién frente a alguien tan importante, pero aquella cantarina sonrisa la animó por completo

"De donde crees que esta chica sacó ese increíble poder para las travesuras?- preguntó señalando a su protegida- de alguien tenía que aprender"- la elfa sonrió para luego llevarse a Haldir a la rastra

**_&&&&&&&&&&_**

La cena se llevó a cabo en el claro junto al río, pues era uno de mis lugares favoritos, y el único en que entraba tanta gente, cuando el tiempo de la comida pasó, la música sonó alegremente y Glorfindel me arrastró hasta la pista de baile, sentí un extraño escalofrío cuando su mano se posó en mi cintura, y me deje llevar tranquilamente por aquel que había guardado mi vida, todavía puedo recordar lo maravilloso que se veía en aquel momento, con un impecable traje color plata, y el dorado cabello apenas recogido detrás de la cabeza en una media cola, era como una perfecta imagen de oro y plata, allí a mi lado

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti"- murmuró en mi oído, mientras sentía como se erizaba todo el cuerpo por aquel roce de sus labios a mi oreja- "Los valares me han premiado con una pequeña como tu"- suspiré con pesar, era ahora o nunca

"Yo no soy más una niña"- murmuré- "supongo que las cosas serían mucho más fácil si así lo fuera"- mi tutor me contempló extrañado, y lentamente nos fuimos alejando del lugar en que se llevaba a cabo la fiesta- "pero soy esto, soy una mujer ahora, ya no más tu pequeña protegida"

"Siempre vas a serlo"- me corrigió

"No, ni si quiera ahora lo soy- le espeté con seriedad- yo cambié, mis sentimientos cambiaron"

"No digas tonterías muñequita..."

"Es que no lo entendes, ya no sos mi tutor, no puedo verte de esa forma"- casi le grite, no podía creer que no lo entendiera

"Qué?"

"Eso Glorfindel, yo no puedo verte como un tutor, porque te amo demasiado como para mentirte con ello, ese es el motivo por el que no me fui con Legolas esta noche, por vos, porque por más que intento no puedo evitarlo"- acepté con furia mientras sentía mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, Glorfindel me miraba incrédulo

"No digas estupideces"- me espetó

"No son estupideces Glorfindel- contesté levantando la vista y mirándolo en forma desafiante- estoy enamorada de vos, de una forma que no creí posible, por eso te pregunto¿sentís acaso vos algo más que cariño paternal por mí?"

"Estas loca o qué? Sos una nena, una pequeña a la que aún hay que educar, que formar te falta mucho antes de poder andar pensando en amoríos"

"Eso no responde mi pregunta Glorfindel, tenés miedo de unirte a una mortal? o es acaso que vos mismo no querés aceptarlo?"- bufé- porque vos me criaste, y me creaste como soy, me mostrabas todo lo que deseabas que tuviera la mujer perfecta para vos, y poco a poco, inconscientemente me fui transformando en eso, y lo sabes"

"La única mujer para mí es Niniel- murmuró con seriedad- sos una niña, y necesitas ser cuidada, guiada, te falta aún mucho por crecer"

"querés que le pregunte a Legolas si opina lo mismo?"- le espeté- "Soy una mujer, ya no soy tu pequeña niña, aunque no puedas comprenderlo- murmuré en tono más tranquilo, bajando la cabeza – de nada sirve seguir con esto, si no estas dispuesto a comprenderlo"- lo contemplé a la distancia, bajo la luna llena, antes de alejarme hacia mi talan.

Mil cuchillos habían atravesado mi corazón en aquel momento, el no me amaba, solo amaba a Niniel, aquella elfa de un pasado lejano, y lo peor aún es que no podía entender que no era una niña la que le hablaba, era una mujer, que ahogada de amor le había declarado sus sentimientos, para que él los menospreciara y los pisoteara como si de cualquier basura se tratase, abrí la puerta del flet, ya nada me quedaba para hacer entre aquel pueblo, no podría volver con Glorfindel a Rivendel, pues no lo soportaría, pero tampoco podría quedarme en Lorien, pues me recordaría una y otra vez aquel rechazo, no había duda, debía volver con los humanos, yo no era una elfa y nunca lo sería, mi pueblo era otro, al igual que mi destino

Tomé el baúl, aquel mismo que había traído desde Rivendel, para mi sorpresa encontré en su interior un extraño brazalete de plata, que en un mundo de filigranas formaba una estrella, con un hermoso zafiro color celeste en el centro, no tenía ninguna duda, era el regalo de Galadriel, que aprobaba la decisión que había tomado, guardé el brazalete en el joyero y lo metí en baúl, tome tambien la espada que el año anterior me había regalado Elladan, junto al magnífico arco de Lorien obsequio de Haldir, algunos de mis vestidos favoritos y mis libros, y cosas que eran parte mía, bajé a la ahora desierta cocina del palacio y tomé algunas de las lembas, rebusqué hasta encontrar una cantimplora y la cargué de agua, volví con rapidez a mi cuarto y luego de ponerme ropa para montar me calcé la capa que yo misma había realizado con aquella maravillosa tela de Lorien, cargué el baúl el Nimloth, y luego monté, para alejarme en silencio del maravilloso Bosque de Oro, Tinwel había muerto allí, yo solo era Galatea

**_&&&&&&&&&&_**

Glorfindel suspiró con cansancio, se sentó bajo aquel árbol para hacer un recuento de lo sucedido, por más que intentara evitarlo no pudo controlar aquella calidez que sentía en su corazón, ella lo amaba, pero aquello era imposible, era una niña, su pequeña.

La recordó entonces momentos antes frente a él, tan decidida, tan fuerte, tan hermosa, aceptando aquellos sentimientos con una valentía que el mismo no había tenido, la imagen de Niniel volvió a él, sentía haberla traicionado, la había querido mucho, pero ella nunca había agitado su corazón como lo hacía Tinwel con una simple sonrisa, su amor por esa elfa, parecía ahora minúsculo y distante. Y Tinwel, Tinwel estaba irresistiblemente cerca, con sus cálidas sonrisas, su dulce voz, su ternura, y valentía, ella era realmente como él consideraba a una mujer perfecta

"Por supuesto, si la crié yo mismo"- se dijo para sí, sabiendo que en parte aquello era una mentira, aquella mujer que había estado frente a él tenía mucho de lo que le había enseñado, pero también era una dama de Lorien, y tenía esa omnipresente alegría, cuando creyó que los valares la habían enviado para alejar su soledad, jamás creyó que fuera de esa forma.

Ahora se daba cuenta, la amaba, la amaba más de lo que jamás había soñado, desde que había llegado a ese bosque no podía verla como su pequeña, se había quedado obnubilado por su belleza, pero se negaba a admitirlo, y ahora la había lastimado; corrió hacia aquel talan lo más rápido que pudo, hablaría con ella, le diría cuanto la amaba, y que pasarían el resto de sus días juntos, pero un terrible silencio fue lo único que obtuvo a golpear la puerta, probablemente ya estaría dormida, se dirigió a su cuarto, para descansar, hablaría con ella mañana, ya no negaría lo que su corazón venía gritando hace tiempo.

**jejejjeje, ya querran matarme, pero bueno, las cosas están así por ahora, espero que disfruten el capi, ya saben, insultos, amenazas, y demás dejen reviews! nos leemos**

**Mordecay:** me llegó tarde tu review! de todas formas te respondo en este capi, jejejeje como veras esos dos tienen que sufrir un poco más antes de estar juntitos, como ya dije, me gustan los finales felices, pero eso no significa que no los torture por el camino, espero que disfrutes este capi, nos leemos!

**Voldie on Varsity Track:** me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y disfrutes de este. Update: actualizar, y no te preocupes que lo haré pronto

**4everGlenda:** examenes, una gran pesadilla, te comprendo, estoy en plena época de exámenes, y estoy super complicada, en cuanto a Legolas, ya va a volver, pero todavía falta un poco

**Sonia 11:** si Leggy es muy tierno, pero así estan las cosas, en cuanto al origen de Tinwel, para eso falta

**Andraya TheLat:** me alegra que te guste mi historia, ya vez que sincerarse se sinceraron, aunque las cosas no salieron muy bien que digamos, espero que disfrutes este capi, saludis


	13. otra vez ¿en casa?

**La obra perfecta**

Capítulo 13: otra vez ¿en casa?

Glorfindel golpeó con suavidad la puerta de aquel talán una y otra vez, poco a poco se fue cansando, por lo que termino por aporrear la puerta de una forma no muy digna para la estirpe élfica que poseía, finalmente, cansado de torturar la puerta y llamar a gritos a la mujer que amaba decidió entrar por la fuerza, tenía que hablar con ella, le guste o no, le diría cuanto la amaba, lo estúpido que había sido y que deseaba pasar su vida junto a ella, pero al girar el picaporte la puerta se abrió con facilidad, la habitación estaba vacía, no había rastros de Tinwel en ninguna parte, entró al lugar con desesperación para descubrir las cosas que faltaban, se había ido, ella se había ido.

Corrió escaleras abajo hasta el talán principal, en el que se encontraban Galadriel y Celeborn, la Dama Blanca lo miró con calma, y lo supo de inmediato, la Señora del Bosque sabía lo ocurrido, y no había hecho nada por detenerla

"Como lo permitiste?"- bufó Glorfindel una vez frente a ella

"Mi deber era mantenerla aquí hasta que cumpliera sus dieciocho años, no tenía por qué detenerla ahora"- murmuró con suavidad

"Ella está sola, sabes todo lo que podría pasarle? Podrían lastimarla"

"Dudo que alguien pueda lastimarla más de lo que ya la han lastimado"- murmuró Celeborn clavando su mirada en aquel noldo, quien bajó la cabeza, con pesar

"estaba confundido, esto, tuve pánico de mis sentimientos"- murmuró

"Entonces no te quedes ahí, lamentándote como un idiota- le espetó la Dama Blanca, para sorpresa de ambos- búscala y lucha por ella, pero si no estas seguro de lo que sentís- continuó con voz más clama- déjala que encuentre alguien que pueda amarla, no la tortures más"

"Gracias por su hospitalidad entonces- murmuró el noldo haciendo una reverencia- me despido, tengo que perseguir a una dama"- dicho esto salió, y apenas una hora después estaba partiendo ya del Bosque de Oro

**_&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Suspiré con nostalgia al ver la aldea en la lejanía, hacía ya mucho que había abandonado ese lugar, y no estaba muy feliz de volver, pero era el único lugar que tenía, ya no era una niña y comenzar una nueva vida parecía imposible, así que, por qué no continuar la vida que había abandonado tantos años antes?

Lentamente me fui adentrando en la aldea, cada casa, calle, árbol y piedra seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que estaban cuando me había alejado, parecía dentro de una máquina del tiempo que me había trasladado a mi niñez, una niñez llena de sufrimientos y carencias, pero ahora todo era distinto, ya no era una niña débil, y no permitiría que me pasarán por encima, no se lo había permitido a Glorfindel, y menos se lo permitiría a mi tía

Pude percibir las extrañas miradas de los habitantes del lugar, mientras atravesaba las calles en el lomo de Nimloth, finalmente llegué a la pequeña casa en que había pasado la primer etapa de mi vida, desmonté con rapidez y tomando al caballo por las riendas golpeé, la joven de largos cabellos rojizos abrió la puerta preguntó con indiferencia

"Si? Qué necesita?"

"Guau, que forma de saludar a tu primita después de tantos años"- murmuré con sarcasmo- "me vas a dejar pasar o vas a quedarte ahí parada todo el día?"- la chica frente a mí estaba congelada, al parecer mi llegada no era bien recibida, pero saben que, a mi no me importaba, aquella casa pertenecía por igual a mi madre y mi tía, por lo que simple y sencillamente no podían echarme, y lo sabían

"No es posible"- murmuró mientras pude ver que mi tía se acercaba a la puerta

"Galatea!"- exclamó, por fin alguien que al menos me reconocía- "no puedo creer que estés viva, por todos los cielos, donde demonios te habías metido, estuve muy preocupada"

"Digamos que tenía ganas de probar algo distinto que pasarme la vida limpiando sus porquerías"- murmuré con sarcasmo, mientras llevaba a Nimloth al establo, ahora vacío- _"se que no es como los establos de Lorien o Rivendel, pero al menos es algo"_- susurré al animal abrazándolo, para luego descargar el baúl, entré a la casa, mientras mis primas me observaban aún incrédulas y mi tía tenía una extraña sonrisa cómplice- "mi dormitorio está habitable o sigue como siempre?"

"si no te gusta esta casa, volvé por donde viniste- me espetó Ariela- al fin y al cabo no parece que te haya ido muy mal"- murmuró señalando mis suaves y tersas manos, que no habían sido torturadas con los trabajos de la casa desde que me había marchado de allí

"Esta es mí casa- le espeté- la mitad de esta casa era de mi madre, y te tengo una noticia, se llama herencia, así que no me fastidies, si? Además, lo que hice durante estos años no es de tu incumbencia, ni de la de nadie"- murmuré subiendo a mi destartalada habitación, necesitaba algo de orden, por lo qué rápido puse manos a la obra, instalé mi baúl en un rincón, y comencé a quitar el polvo de los escasos muebles, puse sábanas limpias en la vieja cama, finalmente, una vez que dejé el lugar habitable, bajé nuevamente, para poner un poco de agua a calentar para darme un baño, fue en las escaleras donde escuché aquella conversación

"No puedo creer que haya tenido el descaro de volver"- murmuró Eliara con fastidio

"Es una malagradecida, después de todo lo que hicimos por ella cuando era una cría, se escapó y ahora viene como si nada con no se que aires de grandeza"- la apoyó Ariela, pero lo que siguió fue lo que realmente me sorprendió

"Ella tiene razón- me defendió extrañamente mi tía Katryna- ella tiene tanto derecho como yo a vivir en esta casa, incluso tiene más derecho que ustedes- les explicó, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que no la interrumpan- cuando era una niña, yo no me porté como habría debido, en vez de cuidarla como mi sobrina la vi como una carga, por el rencor que tuve hacia el amor de sus padres, la veía como un castigo de los dioses, por ello no le di el afecto que ella se merecía, es por eso, que no quiero ni que la maltraten, insulten, ni nada de nada, porque sé de que son capaces, y su prima ya sufrió mucho como para tener que aguantarlas"

"No parece haber padecido mucho"- murmuró Eliara con sarcasmo

"Te parece que ella está aquí por gusto?- le contradijo mi tía- puedo asegurarte que a ella le fastidia tanto esta situación como a vos, pero no tenía otro lugar, de haber podido, se encontraría muy lejos, algo debe haber pasado, que la hizo volver"- me quede sorprendida con todo aquello, que buen análisis había hecho mi tía, al parecer mi escapada le había hecho pensar muchas cosas, y tenía que admitir que no era tan estúpida como pensaba.

Finalmente llegué hasta ellas para poner el agua al fuego.

"Tienen algo de ropa que me quede?- pregunté mientras mi tía asentía con la cabeza- es que la ropa que traigo no es muy apropiada para los trabajos de la casa"

"Eso si recuerdas como hacerlos"- bufó Ariela

"Hay algunos vestidos de cuando Eliara estaba más delgada que pueden quedarte"- murmuró mi tía señalando los vestidos apilados frente a mí- "supuse que te quedarían"

"Gracias tía"- murmuré antes de darle un ligero beso en la mejilla, mientras cargaba el agua hacia el baño. Cargué la bañadera con el agua caliente y un poco de agua fría, por lo que el agua estaba tibia en el momento en que me sumergí en ella, el agua estaba deliciosa, y yo necesitaba un buen baño, habían pasado diez días desde que abandonara Lorien, y por ende mis baños diarios, sentí la calidez del agua acariciar mi cuerpo, y me sentí transportada a aquel bosque de oro y plata, pero los recuerdos se deshicieron en un instante cuando mi prima aporreó la puerta pidiéndome que me apurara, terminé mi baño con rapidez, para ponerme aquel sencillo vestido marrón y negro que alguna vez había pertenecido a mi prima, peiné mi cabello dejándolo suelto para que se formaban mis independientes rulos a su antojo; al salir mis primas me miraban sorprendidas, una extraña sonrisa se formó en los ojos de mi tía

"El perfecto equilibrio entre la belleza de tu madre y la de tu padre, tenés el mismo cabello que ella, y los profundos ojos de él, estarían muy orgullosos"- no pude evitar sonrojarme, no sabía mucho de mis padres, pero oír aquello de mi tía no hizo más que emocionarme

"Necesitas que te ayude con algo?- me ofrecí, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza- entonces iré a ver al señor Leil y su familia"- les indiqué antes de salir del lugar, atravesé la plaza con calma observando los maravillosos árboles del lugar, no los recordaba tan antiguos, probablemente algunos tuvieran la misma edad que los árboles jóvenes de Lothlorien, y eso era mucho, atravesé la plaza en diagonal, como tantas veces lo había hecho de pequeña, para ver a un alto joven de cabellos castaños y ojos grises entrando en la tienda, no tuve dudas, corrí hasta él y por detrás le tapé los ojos con ambas manos, como solía hacerlo años antes

"Quién soy?"- pregunté sin soltarlo

"No tengo la menor idea"- me espetó con seriedad

"Vamos, me vas a decir que después de estos años ya no me reconoces"- murmuré mientras le destapaba los ojos, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios

"No puedo creer que estés aquí- murmuró aún sin darse vuelta- tengo miedo que al girar sea todo un sueño"- concluyó antes de posar sus grises ojos en mí, parecía desconcertado, incrédulo

"Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verte bobo"- me burlé con una sonrisa mientras él me abrazaba

"Galatea, no puedo creerlo- susurró- el día que te fuiste me sentí tan culpable por no detenerte, estuve tan preocupado"

"No te preocupes, no fue nada grave"- murmuré con una sonrisa mientras entrábamos a la tienda, pude reconocer en seguida al señor Leil, los años habían dejado algunas huellas, pero seguía con aquella maravillosa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba

"Quien es esta maravillosa damita que traes contigo?"- le preguntó a su hijo una vez que llegamos hasta él

"Vale, otro más que no me reconoce"- le comenté a Elian, con resignación, a lo que él preguntó extrañado

"En verdad no la reconoces?"- su padre negó con la cabeza mientras ambos sonreíamos

"Si me promete una de las deliciosas galletas de miel de su esposa puede que le de una pista"- murmuré entre risas, ante lo que él abrió los ojos como platos

"Mi niña!- casi gritó abrazándome con fuerza- no puedo creer que estés aquí después de tanto tiempo, creí que no regresarías- luego me alejó para verme un poco y volvió a abrazarme- le haz dado una inmensa alegría a mi viejo corazón"- Melida apareció en ese instante con una inmensa sonrisa, y luego de más abrazos y saludos nos instalamos en el pequeño comedor para conversar tranquilos

"Donde estuviste todos estos años?"- quiso saber Elian, me había prometido a mi misma no decirle a nadie donde había estado, Rivendel estaba a menos de dos días a caballo, y no quería que por ningún motivo nadie se enterara que estuve allí, mi nombre era Galatea, y había estado unos años fuera de casa.

"Viajando, un tiempo aquí, otro allí, estuve aprendiendo muchas cosas, y conociendo mucha gente"- mentí, no me agradaba hacerlo, pero sabía que la verdad no podía saberse a ningún costo.

"Guau debe haber sido genial- murmuró mi amigo con una sonrisa- qué lugares conociste?"- quiso saber, sabía muy poco de los lugares fuera de los reinos élficos, y lo que conocía era gracias a los relatos de Gandalf, y los Herederos de Isildur, bueno, también de Elladan y Elrohir que solían viajar con ellos

"Conocí bosques extraños, con árboles de oro y plata- expliqué pero sin dar nombres, y montañas altas y heladas, ríos transparentes y mágicos, y atardeceres rojos, naranjas y violetas"- conté

"Alguna vez me gustaría poder conocer todo aquello"- murmuró mientras su padre lo veía con reprobación

"Al único lugar al que vas a ir es a la aldea vecina, para ver si obtienes los quesos que pedí"- mi amigo miró a su padre con resignación, y luego de encogerse de hombros se apresuró a partir, mientras su padre volvía a su negocio

"Elian nos esta ayudando mucho- me contó Melida con una sonrisa- es una pena que tenga que salir justo cuando llegas, pero esa carga es muy importante"

"No se preocupe por eso, ya vamos a tener tiempo para ponernos al día"- murmuré con calma- "No tengo planeado ir a ningún lado, y si lo hiciera su hijo sería el primero en enterarse"- ambas reímos ante el comentario

"No me equivoqué con respecto a vos- murmuró con una sonrisa observando mi rostro- estoy segura de que tuviste miles de pretendientes"

"Supongo que hubiera sido mucho más fácil si hubiera sido una bruja con verrugas y todo- acepté, ella me miró con preocupación, y supe que podría contárselo, al menos en parte- un chico maravilloso se enamoró de mí, era dulce, cariñoso, pero también fuerte y valiente, un ser genial, pero yo no lo amaba y él lo entendió, yo amaba a otra persona y él aceptó renunciar a mí para que yo fuera feliz, pero ese otro no me amaba y cuando le dije mis sentimientos, lo único que hizo fue tratarme como una chiquilla ignorante que no sabía de que hablaba"

"Supongo que por eso volviste o no?"- acepté con la cabeza, me había hecho bien aquella confesión- "no te preocupes, pasara lo que deba pasar"- murmuró, estaba anocheciendo, regresé a la casa para ver si podía ayudar en algo, luego de terminar de acomodar la mesa, recordé aquella frase como guía de mi destino

"pasara lo que deba pasar"

**Ya les dejo otro capi, jejejje, pobrecito Glorfy tuvo un buen reto por parte de Galadriel, pero alguien le hizo notar al menos lo estúpido que había sido. Por lo pronto vale una aclaración, a partir de ahora cuando vean:**

lengua común>

_ élfico>_

**hasta ahora no había tenido problemas con eso, ya que se sobreentendía (al menos así lo creo) que en las tierras de los elfos se hablaba en élfico, y con los humanos lengua común, pero a partir de ahora se va a ir mezclando, por lo que vale la aclaración, espero que disfruten el capi y ya saben, los reviews son agradecidos**

**4everGlenda: **no puedo decir mucho sobre el futuro de Tinwel, vas a tener que seguir leyendo para eso, en cuanto a la familia, habras notado que las cosas no estan tan mal con la tía, pero las primas son otro asunto, espero que disfrutes el capi

**Hada:** Glorfindel desesperado? noooo para nada, ya veras en el proximo capi al elfito, es que me da una pena! pero el se lo buscó, jejjeje, en cuanto a los orcos, un poco más adelante, sabes que debe haber un poco de pelea en mis fics, si no me aburro, pero todavía falta. Es cierto que estoy actuallizando rápido, y eso se debe a ala cantidad de examenes que tengo, por muy contradictorio que parezca, ya que cuando no puedo estudiar más por que siento que me explota la cabeza, me pongo a escribir un rato y en menos de media hora ya estoy con pilas nuevas para seguir estudiando :P espero que puedas actualizar pronto, esta vez no puedo retarte, a mi la uni me esta quemando las neuronas, nos leemos pronto :X

**Sonia 11:** Tinwel ya había disfrutado mucho con los elfos, le tocaba sufrir un poquito, aunque puedo asegurarte que va a pasarla peor cierto elfito, espero que disfrutes este capi

**Andraya TheLat**: desafortunadamente ese elfo va a sufrir bastante, pero eso me lo reservo para el próximo capi, por lo demás estoy totalmente de acuerdo, es un estúpido que la hizo sufrir demasiado, parece que no le sirven tres edades vividas, ni hablar, espero que te guste el capi, nos leemos

**Mordecay:** estamos de acuerdo que a Glorfy le faltaron unas cuantas neuronas, pero ahora se le va a complicar mucho, la cosa, porque estas cosas suelen hacer pensar a las mujeres y Tinwel no es la excepcion, ya vas a poder leer a ese elfito desesperado, pero lo dejo para más adelante, espero te guste el capi

**Davinci**: me alegra que te guste mi fic, espero que disfrutes este capi, por lo pronto espero que actualices pronto el tuyo que está geinal, nos leemos!

** eLi BrOdY:** los 12 capis! guau que ganas, me enorgullese saber que te gusta tanto mi fic, espero no desepcionarte con lo que sigue, y disfrutes este capi

**Edhelren-Ar-Feiniel:** los signos de puntuacion, todo n problema para mí, no puedo negarlo, soy adicta a las comas por todos lados, y hago parrafos larguísimos, es algo que hace un tiempo intento cambiar, pero la mayoría de las veces no lo noto, por lo que agradezco tu crítica. En cuanto a la parejita, en verdad son tiernos no? me alegra que te guste el fic, y disfrutes este capi

**Ely-chan:** me alegra que te guste mi historia, por lo pronto, tengo que hace sufrir a ese elfito, simple y sencillamente porque es adorable, además en mi próximo fic voy a quitarle todo ese dolor, jejjejeje; n cuanto a Tinwel, no me gustaría estar en su lugar, debe ser muy dificil decidirse entre esos bombones, pero como que da una envidia una chica con tanta suerte, por lo demás, al parecer podes leer muy bien mis pensamientos, espero disfrutes el capi

**Nessy:** que aguante, leer los 12 capis seguidos, guau, espero que disfrutes este capi, aunque no es de los más interesantes


	14. busqueda y confesiones

**La obra perfecta**

Capítulo 14: Búsquedas y confesiones

Glorfindel llevaba varias semanas a galope, cuando divisó finalmente las afueras de aquel peligroso bosque, afortunadamente lo conocía muy bien, lo suficiente como para saber que caminos atravesar para llegar al palacio, lo único que esperaba es que no fuera tarde, tras dos días de internarse en el sombrío lugar, pudo reconocer por fin la maravillosa cueva de entrada al palacio, se apeó del caballo, para dirigirse directamente al guardia, mientras entregaba a Asfaloth a un cuidador

"Debo hablar con Legolas- murmuró- y con la dama Tinwel"- el guardia lo miró sorprendido, obviamente conocía a aquel alto elfo amigo del antiguo consejero del reino, pero había algo que no encajaba

"Lo llevaré con el príncipe, pero no conozco a ninguna dama que lleve ese nombre"- dicho esto lo escoltó por los innumerables pasillos que componían aquel palacio, mientras una monstruosa idea comenzó a formarse en su cabeza¿qué pasaría si ella no estaba allí, si se había equivocado y ella no había acudido a los brazos de Legolas buscando refugio? No quería ni imaginarlo, finalmente se detuvieron y el guardia golpeó en una puerta

"Príncipe Legolas, Lord Glorfindel se encuentra aquí, al parecer es algo urgente"- murmuró el elfo notando la expresión del noldo. La puerta se abrió de inmediato, Legolas contempló sorprendido a Glorfindel indicándole que pasara

"Donde está ella?"- le preguntó finalmente el noldo con ansias- " por los Valar dime donde está"

"De qué estas hablando?"- se preocupo el príncipe- "cuando yo partí de Lorien ella estaba contigo, no la vi desde entonces"

"Por favor Legolas- rogó Glorfindel- no me tortures más, sé que la amas tanto como yo, sé que fui un idiota con todo lo que le dije, pero fue tan sorpresivo, tenía tal confusión de sentimientos, que yo, por favor Legolas decime donde está"- el príncipe del Bosque Oscuro lo miró con pánico, estaba comenzando a comprender y no le gustaba en lo absoluto

"Ella no está aquí- susurró con furia- por todos los cielos Glorfindel, la amabas, se suponía que debías cuidarla, si renuncié a ella fue porque sabía que a tu lado estaría bien- le espetó mientras el noldo agachaba la cabeza con pesar, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que el sinda tenía razón- espero que no le pase nada, rogá que ella no le pase nada, porque te juro que sino yo mismo voy a atravesarte el corazón con una de mis flechas"

Glorfindel supo que aquel elfo le decía la verdad, la desaparición de Tinwel lo había turbado tanto como a él, pero si ella no estaba allí... mil ideas se cruzaron por su mente, no quería pensar en que algo malo le hubiera pasado y rogaba que no se le hubiera ocurrido cruzar las montañas sola

"Volveré a Rivendel"- murmuró el mayor de los elfos – "Elrond debe saber de esto, pondré a todas las fuerzas del valle a buscarla de aquel lado de las montañas"

"Yo enviaré escuadrones de búsqueda por este lado, y le informaré a Celeborn que desapareció, tal vez Galadriel sepa algo"

"Espero que tengas más suerte que yo- aceptó con pesar el noldo- no pude obtener ni una palabra, solo me dijo que la buscara"

"Si ella dijo eso, es probable que vayas a encontrarla"- le alentó Legolas, luego de despedirse, Glorfindel emprendió el camino hacia Rivendel, el mismo camino en que tantos años antes había encontrado bajo la lluvia aquel pequeño bultito que se había transformado en la luz de su vida, pero esta vez el camino era solitario, no encontró a nadie en aquellas tres semanas de marcha, y al llegar al valle contempló a Elrond con preocupación

"Fui un estúpido- aceptó sentándose en aquel sofá, descontando que sus hijos le habrían contado lo sucedido- ella no está con Legolas, no tengo idea de donde pueda encontrarse, estoy desesperado"

"Y no tuviste en cuenta que tal vez prefirió regresar con su pueblo?"- murmuró el Señor de Imladris

"Eso es imposible, no tiene a nadie, ella es una huérfana"- murmuró Glorfindel

"Al menos es un lugar donde comenzar a buscar- informó- yo también estoy preocupado por ella, fuera de tus problemas amorosos, es chica es parte de mi familia y no me gusta la idea de que esté sola"

"Ella provenía de una de las poblaciones humanas que están entre el valle y las montañas- murmuró el elfo, son decenas, pero vale la pena intentarlo"

"Muy bien, un grupo partirá esta misma noche para visitar esas poblaciones"- decidió Elrond

"Mejor mañana- pidió Glorfindel- llevo semanas viajando, pero deseo ir con ese grupo- el Señor de los Elfos lo miró dudoso- ella no volverá mientras yo esté aquí, a no ser que arreglemos todo esto"- el moreno elfo asintió en silencio y salió del estudio, lamentando que sus hijos se hubieran marchado a buscar a la joven junto a los dunedain en las tierras del norte

**_&&&&&&&&&&_**

El tiempo pasaba lentamente en aquel pueblo, las cosas, parecían cambiar poco, por no decir nada, y luego de que se calmó el revuelo por mi retorno, y los chismes sobre mi viaje se fueron apagando las cosas volvieron a la más monótonas de las rutinas, muy pronto pareció como si nunca me hubiera marchado de ahí, y solo los más cercanos tenían en cuenta el tiempo en que me había alejado.

Afortunadamente yo ya no estaba como la encargada de las cosas de la casa, sino que lo hacían mis dos primas, mi tía me había explicado que los últimos años habían sido duros y el dinero escaseaba, por lo que haciendo gala de todo lo que había aprendido durante mi ausencia, conseguí un empleo en una casa de telares, y siendo la única allí que sabía leer y escribir, el dueño había decidido ponerme como encargada, pasaba casi todo el día allí, pero disponía de tiempo suficiente como para visitar a Elian y su familia, y los fines de semana libres.

Había transcurrido poco más de un mes cuando Elian y yo paseábamos por las afueras de la aldea, era un maravilloso día de primavera y las flores de extraordinarios colores poblaban el lugar, tomé un ramillete del flores amarillas, y olí su perfume

"Flores amarillas, como las Elanor que tanto le gustaban a Arwen"- susurré

"De que hablas?"- preguntó mi amigo extrañado

"No importa, son recuerdos, gente a la que extraño, lugares, es que me hubiera gustado tanto que las cosas se dieran de otro modo"- confesé

"no volviste por gusto no?"- negué con la cabeza

"No es algo de lo que me guste hablar"- expliqué con pesar

"De todas formas me alegra que hayas vuelto- susurró- en verdad me hace muy feliz"- pude sentir su mano pasando por sobre mis hombros

"Sí es bueno estar de vuelta- murmuré tomando ahora unas flores violetas- por algunas cosas al menos estoy feliz de haber regresado"-

"Este es tu hogar, nunca tendrías que haberte ido, este es tu lugar"- me informó

"No- lo contradije- mi hogar no es este, eso lo tengo claro, mi hogar lo abandoné hace ya unos años, y tal como vienen las cosas no tengo previsto regresar"- pude percibir su mirada incrédula mientras nos sentamos entre la hierba

"pues yo estoy feliz de que hallas regresado- murmuró- veras no se como explicarlo, pero yo...- lo miré con temor, ya había escuchado algo similar antes y no me gustaba como sonaba- yo estoy enamorándome de vos"- cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca maldije para mis adentros, no podía tener tanta mala suerte, es que se tenían que enamorar de mí la mitad de los seres que conocía y no el estúpido a quien amaba? Contemplé a Elian con dolor

"Yo no puedo corresponderte"- murmuré – "No puedo creer que esto este pasando de nuevo"

"Por qué?"- preguntó mi amigo notando mi expresión- "es que acaso..."

"Mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien"- expliqué- "es por eso que volví, porque él no me amaba, pero yo no puedo sacarlo de aquí- murmuré señalando mi corazón- está muy, muy adentro"

"Permitime entonces llenar ese espacio"- rogó- "yo te quiero y estoy seguro de que terminaras por olvidarlo"

"Por olvidarlo, lo dudo, pero aunque eso pasara yo no te amo, y sería una mentira que en el fondo lo único que podría traerte es dolor y vos no mereces eso"

"Por favor, dame una oportunidad al menos"- pidió tomando mis manos, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza, y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por mis mejillas

"por favor Elian, no lo hagas más difícil- susurré- a pesar de todo, yo lo amo demasiado, crees que no intente ocupar ese espacio con otro? Lo único que conseguí fue darle falsas esperanzas y por poco destrozar el corazón de uno de mis amigos, no quiero que pase lo mismo contigo, no lo soportaría, no de nuevo"- él me abrazó con fuerza, y acarició mi cabello con suavidad

"Lo entiendo- murmuró alejándose de mí para mirarme a los ojos- y creo que tenés razón, de nada serviría si no sentís lo mismo"

"Además, yo no soy el ser de quien realmente estas enamorado, solo estas confundido, por el cariño que me tienes y la sorpresa de volver a verme, no es nada más que eso"- anuncié

"Y como estas tan segura de eso?"

"Porque puedo ver tus ojos cada vez que contemplas a Laila, estas total y absolutamente enamorado de ella"

"No lo sé- aceptó- ambas despiertan sentimientos confusos en mí"- besé su frente con cariño- "qué fue lo que pasó? Por qué regresaste?"

"Cuando partí de aquí me encontró un ser maravilloso, quien me cuidó y educó hasta los trece años, al llegar a esa edad se dio cuenta que solo no podía hacerse cargo de una damita, por lo que me envió a otra ciudad a casa de una prima quien terminó de educarme- expliqué, mas o menos la cosa había sido así, vale, no mencione que eran elfos, ni que me había recibido la reina del bosque de oro y no una prima de nadie, pero esos eran detalles- pasaron los años sin que lo viera, y cuando estaba por cumplir los dieciocho años un chico genial llegó a la casa en que estaba viviendo, venía del norte, y pasaría un tiempo con nosotros. Era dulce, y amable, y muy pronto nos hicimos amigos, unas semanas antes de mi cumpleaños, mi tutor llegó sin causa aparente, anunciando que regresaría con él luego de mi cumpleaños, fue entonces cuando me enteré que Legolas, mi amigo, estaba enamorado de mí, y él se había enterado.

"Pero para esta altura yo me había enamorado de mi tutor, a quien hacía tanto tiempo no veía, hice lo imposible por olvidarlo y me concentré el mayor tiempo posible en Legolas, pero ambos sabíamos que mi corazón le pertenecía a él. Legolas no pudo soportarlo y se marchó dejándome como único pedido que fuera feliz a su lado, pero el día de mi cumpleaños cuando le dije mis sentimientos, él no hizo más que tratarme como una chiquilla que no sabía de que hablaba, fue entonces cuando decidí regresar, ya no tenía nada que hacer en aquel lugar"

"Te enamoraste de tu tutor?"- preguntó incrédulo- "y no estaba un poco viejo?"

"Si y no- murmuré con una sonrisa melancólica- era mayor que yo, de eso no hay duda, pero a la vez era joven, es difícil de explicar"

"ahhh, era mayor que vos, pero no tanto"- murmuró

"Sí, podría decirse"- acepté, preguntándome interiormente que pensaría mi amigo si se enteraba que se trataba de un elfo con varios miles de años

"Supongo que necesitas tiempo"- murmuró- "con un poco de suerte lo olvidas y en ese corazoncito hay un lugar para mí"

"No lo sé- suspiré- pero puedo asegurarte que Laila te arrebatará el tuyo antes de que eso pase"

"Como estas tan segura?"

"No preguntes, simple y sencillamente lo sé, la intuición femenina"- murmuré guiñándole el ojo

**_&&&&&&&&&&_**

Glorfindel despertó empapado, aquella pesadilla había sido demasiado cruel para él y no hacía otra cosa más que regresar a su mente cada vez que intentaba conciliar el sueño, veía a Tinwel a su lado abrazándolo, tirados en la hierba, ella lo acariciaba con dulzura y susurraba hermosas tonadas en su oído, cuando aquellas horrorosas criaturas los cercaban, los orcos la apartaban de su lado, se la llevaban y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, en ese momento había abierto los ojos para descubrirse en su habitación, sin saber si era peor el sueño, o la realidad, imploró a los valares por que nada le ocurriera a ella.

Se levantó con pesar y contempló el sol naciente, aquel era el momento favorito de Tinwel, recordó sus escapadas para ver el amanecer en el bosque y una sonrisa melancólica nació en sus labios, quien le hubiera dicho en aquellos años que podría perderla? Y más de una forma tan estúpida, se maldijo mentalmente, como lo había hecho tantas veces en las últimas semanas, y se preparó para partir, la encontraría aunque su inmortal vida se fuese en ello.

Un escuadrón de elfos plenamente armados lo esperaba en la entrada del palacio, Asfaloth, incansable, lo miraba como reprochándole la falta de tiempo, aquel animal podía presentir la angustia de su dueño y estaba dispuesto a acompañarle en este viaje, luego de despedirse de Elrond, montó, para salir a la cabeza de aquella inmensa comitiva, viajarían al sur, hasta el primero de los asentamientos humanos, para ir avanzando hacia el norte, en busca de aquella maravillosa dama

**muy bien ya les dejo otro capi, espero que les guste, ahora tenemos a dos elfitos histericos en lugar de uno, y un galán más dando vuelta, aunque medio confundido, ni hablar, espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews, que son lo que me da fuerza**

**Andraya TheLat:** en realidad el capi anterior fue muy tierno, pero las cosas tarde o temprano tienen que volver a complicarse, y va a pasar pronto, aunque no va a ser la tía la problemática...

**Hada**: yo complicar las cosas?( pegar cara de angelito) para nada, jejejje, si voy a hacerlo y bastante, ya me conoces, pero bueh... que sería de los fics sin complicaciones? me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que te liberes pronto de la uni, ya que yo tambien estoy bastante complicada, saludis! ah... muy buen capi el último de tu fic, es brillante, bye nos leemos

**4everGlenda**: mea culpa, lo admito, por más que intento escribir lo más neutral posible a veces me sale algún que otro argentinismo, es más fuerte que yo, aunque hago mis intentos por utilizar un castellano neutro, o sea entendible para todos, me alegra que te guste como escribo, y gracias por lo de la redaccion, cosa que creo es tan importante como tener una buena historia (veras, parezco un tomate) en cuanto a la historia, puedo asegurarte que va a ser de lo más divertido cuando las primas vean a Glorfi, en cuanto a Elian, ya vez que todo no se puede, la niña esta demasiado enamorada de ese estúpido noldo como para fijarse en alguien más

**ElI BrOdY** : me alegra que te guste el capi anterior, en cuanto al dramatismo, cuanto más mejor, aunque no hay que llegar a los extremos, espero que disfrutes este capi, a mi me gustó Glorfi desesperado ;)

**Ely-chan:** como tu eres niña buena que lees, yo soy niña buena que escribo, jejejej, en cuanto a Glorfindel, antes que nada tengamos en cuenta que es HOMBRE, o sea, masculino, y por muy lindos y toda la bola, hay cosas para las que son totalmente idiotas, sin animos de ofender, no se me había ocurrido la idea de la tortura psicológica de Galadriel, la tendré en cuenta para la próxima, aunque en este fic intente hacerla un poquito más normal y no tan misteriosa; tenes muy buenas ideas, pero te va a tocar seguir imaginando y esperar para ver como sigue, la cosa va a complicarse, y no te cuelgues mucho con la imaginacion sino despues no duermes ( ese es uno de esos consejos que uno da y debería practicar, pero buehhhh...) por lo demás, ya sabes que no te lo diré. ya te di muchas pistas y con una imaginacion tan activa vas a poder sacar tus conclusiones solita, saludis, y que disfrutes el capi!

**Sonia 11**: me alegra que te gueste el capi, la tía en verdad fue amable, pero las primas... ese es otro tema, nos leemos pronto!


	15. un encuentro en el bosque

**La obra perfecta**

Capítulo 15: Un encuentro en el bosque

Había pasado una semana desde la confesión de Elian, para mi fortuna, Laila, una de las chicas que trabajaba conmigo en la hilandería parecía mantenerlo bastante ocupado, por lo que ese día lo disponía total y plenamente para mí.

Ese domingo me dediqué a caminar por las afueras del pequeño bosque que nos separaba de las tierras ásperas, y un poco más adelante las montañas, necesitaba la cercanía de los árboles, su aroma, su protección, extrañaba hablar con ellos, y aquel era el momento indicado, toda la aldea se encontraba sumida en un momento sagrado, la siesta, ese pequeño, a veces no tanto, sueño luego de el almuerzo durante las horas más calurosas del día; obviamente al haberme criado en un pueblo en el que casi no dormían durante la noche hacía esta costumbre totalmente nula para mí.

Acaricié con suavidad la corteza de un árbol cercano, y comencé a cantar con suavidad alguna tonada élfica que surgió de mis labios, salté colgándome de una rama, para luego treparme a ella, para sentarme, me encontraba a varios metros del suelo, pero aquello no era un problema, recordé entonces como Glorfindel me había enseñado a trepar los árboles tantos años atrás

No había dudas, no podía arrancarlo de mi corazón, pero él no me amaba, además, que destino podría ofrecerle yo más que la muerte? Él era un señor entre los elfos, y yo una simple humana que no tenía absolutamente nada, no lo merecía, me había creído aquel maravilloso mundo de grandes bailes y fiestas, príncipes y princesas, pero yo no pertenecía a él y nunca lo haría, era una simple aldeana, nada más, y una mortal.

Yo no podía permitir que Glorfindel muriera por mi causa, ahora comprendía lo egoísta que habían sido mis sentimientos, no había caído en la cuenta de lo importante que era él para su pueblo, una cosa era segura, él no moriría, intenté reconfortarme con ello, ya que nunca más estaría a mi lado, las lágrimas comenzaron a invadir mi rostro, mientras aquella triste canción salía de mis labios, y de lo más profundo de mi corazón

"_Así que aquí estabas_ -murmuró una voz conocida para mi sorpresa- estuve buscándote muy preocupado"

"_Debiste dejar que siguiera perdida y nunca apareciera_"- murmuré contemplando como llegaba ágilmente a mi lado

"_Te amo demasiado como para ello_"- aceptó sentándose frente a mí, en la misma rama

"_No me merezco ese amor, menos aún para no corresponderlo"_- susurré observando aquellos magníficos ojos verdes- "_Todo hubiera sido más fácil si me hubiera enamorado de ti Legolas"_

"_Pero no lo hiciste, y para ello no hay culpables princesita"_- aceptó extendiendo su mano, bajamos con tranquilidad, para caminar tranquilos por aquel bosque

"_qué es lo que haces aquí?"-_ pregunté finalmente- _"dudo que sea por mí"_

"_En eso no te equivocas, Glorfindel y yo dividimos el territorio de búsqueda con las montañas y me encuentro en su terreno_- me sonrió- _voy camino a Rivendel junto con mi padre, la verdad es que él me obligó a dejar la búsqueda por acompañarle y tuvimos varias discusiones por ello, pero lo que menos esperaba era encontrarte así y menos tan cerca del valle"_

"_Nací aquí_- le expliqué- _como crees que una niña de seis años pueda llegar muy lejos?_"- aquella maravillosa sonrisa de mi amigo me devolvió las fuerzas

"_Me gustaría que después fuéramos donde mi padre, me encantaría que lo conozcas"- _anunció a lo que asentí con la cabeza

"_Como llegaste hasta mí? Porque no te voy a creer que saliste así como si nada a pasear por un bosque con el que no estas familiarizado"_

"_Oído élfico- _anunció tomando mi mentón_- créeme querida, esa hermosa vocecita tuya podría reconocerla a miles de kilómetros_"- no pude evitar reír ante aquel comentario, y sentí que otra vez me hallaba en el bosque de oro_- "él te está buscando_- murmuró cambiando su voz a un tono más serio- _llegó desesperado al palacio creyendo que estabas ahí, aún a mí me cuesta entender porque no contaste conmigo"_

"_Para qué? Para torturarte con mi presencia sabiendo que no te amo_?- le increpé_- ese no es mi pueblo Legolas, yo soy una humana, y entre ellos debo vivir y morir_- pude ver un gesto de dolor ante estas palabras- _sí Legolas, porque ese es mi destino, yo moriré como todos en mi pueblo, ahora me doy cuenta de la realidad, Glorfindel nunca podría haberme amado, porque amarme le significaba la muerte, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir"_

"_Entiendo que no hayas acudido a mí por respeto a mis sentimientos, pero lo que decís de la muerte es una total estupidez, yo estaría mil veces dispuesto a entregar mi inmortalidad por estar a tu lado, y Glorfindel también"_

"_Vos no lo entendes, no sabes lo que él siente"_

"_Al parecer lo sé mejor que vos_- me explicó_- fue a buscarte al bosque desesperado, llegó pocas horas después que yo, rogándome que le dijera donde estabas. Estaba arrepentido de lo que había dicho, puedo asegurarte que estaba destrozado"_

"_Eso no importa Legolas, no importa que se retracte, no podemos estar juntos, los humanos por un lado y los elfos por otro, si Eru hubiera querido que se mezclen no seríamos dos razas diferentes_"- aseguré, mientras él me miraba con aquellos ojos del color del bosque

"_Lo único que espero es que no arruines tu vida con una decisión estúpida, y dejes pasar la felicidad por esa terquedad que tanto te caracteriza"_

"_Ves, ese es otro de los defectos que me pegó Glorfindel_"- resoplé mientras él puso su mano en mi hombro y estallamos en carcajadas- "_prométeme que no le dirás donde estoy_"- le pedí

"_No va a salir de mi boca, ni de la de ninguno de los míos donde te encuentras-_ me aseguró_- si él llega hasta aquí será por sus propios medios, y no por mi ayuda_"- le sonreí, era bueno pasear con él de nuevo – "_y también te prometo volver a visitarte de tanto en tanto, al menos para poder quedarme tranquilo y saber que estas bien_"- otra carcajada nació de mis labios

"_Vale, supongo que de esa última no voy a poder librarme_"- reí mientras no adentrábamos en el bosque, finalmente llegamos a un claro que bullía en actividad, varios elfos iban y venían del lugar cargando cosas y organizando un pequeño campamento

"_A mi padre le gusta viajar con una escolta_"- me explicó Legolas a mi lado con los ojos en blanco

"_Supongo que alguien tan importante debe tener una buena protección_- acepté-_ no es cosa de que anden viajando por ahí y les pase algo_"- anuncié, me miró entre risas, sabía perfectamente que me refería a él y su solitario viaje a Lothlorien

"_Y lo dice la chica que cruzó sola las montañas nubladas"- _me espetó con ironía

"_Ahí esta la diferencia elfo, yo no soy nadie importante"_

"_Sí, supongo que justamente por eso esta buscándote la mitad de la guardia del Bosque Negro, Rivendel y Lorien"- _me explicó, a lo que estallé en risas

"_nadie me busca en Lorien"- _anuncié_- "Galadriel estaba perfectamente enterada de que volvería a mi pueblo, y ella sabría que llegaría entera hasta acá o no me lo hubiera permitido"_

"_Eso no puedo negarlo, pero no quita que no seas alguien importante"_

"_Conocer a gente importante no significa que yo lo sea"- _le espeté, él giró los ojos dándose por vencido

"_Se puede saber quien es la maravillosa dama que te acompaña?"- _preguntó una voz suave y segura frente a nosotros, mi mirada se detuvo frente a aquel elfo de cabellos dorados, su rostro demostraba gran sabiduría y poder, su sonrisa parecía iluminar todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, bajé mi vista automáticamente e hice una reverencia

"_Ella es Tinwel, padre"- _murmuró Legolas

"_Es un placer conocerlo majestad"- _susurré levantando lentamente la vista

"_Una dama realmente maravillosa- _anunció el rey para mi sonrojo_- ahora comprendo el porque de los sentimientos de mi hijo hacia ti, aunque debo agradecerte la sinceridad de tus sentimientos para con él"_

"_Quiero mucho a Legolas majestad, y es por ese cariño que no podría lastimarlo"_

"_Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver tal pureza en el corazón de alguien y es pureza lo que veo en el tuyo- _me informó-_ Espero puedas tener una vida prospera, y sepas cuentas con el afecto del Rey del Bosque Negro"_

"_Eso es más de lo que una simple muchacha como yo podría pedir mi señor"- _él sonrió con cariño, poniendo una mano en mi hombro

"_qué les parece si me acompañan a tomar el té_?"- invitó a lo que su hijo y yo aceptamos gustosos

La tarde continuó por demás divertida, al menos para mí, ya que Legolas parecía a punto de matar a su padre, el rey me había contado varias de las travesuras de su hijo cuando era pequeño, y no podía hacer más que descostillarme de la risa, más aún contemplando el rostro del elfo que estaba a mi lado, que hacía todas y cada una de las señas posibles de disgusto para que su padre se callara, pero este no lo hizo, y yo no podía evitar reír hasta quedarme sin aire. Finalmente la tarde estaba llegando a su fin, y tuve que despedirme de aquellos maravillosos elfos

"_Mil gracias majestad, llevaba mucho tiempo sin reírme tanto_"- dije haciendo una reverencia

"_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- _admitió el rey_- espero que puedas visitarnos algún día en nuestro bosque"_

"_Quien sabe- _suspiré con nostalgia_- no se por que caminos se encause mi vida"_

"_que los valares te protejan"- _susurró el señor de aquellos elfos

"_Vanta máravë- _finalizó Legolas_- Muilelya yéva muina_" (traducción: ve con bien, tu secreto estará oculto)

"_Hantalë_"- me despedí alejándome por el bosque pero llegué a escuchar sus palabras

"_No te recuerda poderosamente a alguien?"- _preguntó Thanduril a su hijo, este asintió en silencio, contemplando aún el lugar en el que había estado la joven, ambos se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos

"_Vos crees que ella...?"_

"_Es muy posible hijo, en realidad es muy posible_"

Regresé a casa despacio, una enorme calma me había invadido, había sido genial ver a Legolas después de todo lo ocurrido, lo consideraba un gran amigo, y verlo había alegrado mi corazón, abrí la puerta de la casa con calma, salude a Ariela y a mi tía que estaban ocupadas cosiendo quien sabe que cosa y subí a mi habitación, aún antes de entrar noté algo extraño, la puerta estaba entreabierta y yo siempre la dejaba cerrada, mi tía y compañía sabían perfectamente que aquella habitación les estaba prohibida, entré en silencio, caminando con la suavidad que me habían inculcado aquellos elfos, por lo que Eliara no percibió mi presencia hasta que me encontré detrás suyo, mientras revisaba mi baúl

"Se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo!"- bufé detrás de ella, a lo que volteó de inmediato, pude ver lo que tenía en sus manos, una perfecta cadena de oro y su colgante, dos perfectos árboles entrelazados eran el engarce de aquella maravillosa piedra verde profundo

"Con razón no tenés ropa- me espetó mi prima con furia señalando mis elegantes vestidos esparcidos a su alrededor- estos vestidos son muy finos para el trabajo de la casa! quien sabe como los conseguiste"

"No te atrevas ni a insinuarlo- contesté- no tenés derecho ni vos ni nadie a insinuar algo así, si querés que saber su origen te lo digo- bufé- son regalos, de amigos, y gente que me quiere, por que yo tengo eso sabes? amigos, no me la paso destilando veneno contra el mundo como vos"- en ese instante mi tía y Ariela llegaron a causa de los gritos

"Quien sabe lo cariñosa que hayas sido, y no quiero imaginar los favores que les habrás hecho!"- el silencio luego de una terrible cachetada fue sepulcral

"no tenés ningún derecho a meterte en mi cuarto y revisar mis cosas- le reclamé mientras ella me miraba ofendida, aún sujetando la mejilla en que le había pegado- menos aún a cuestionar mi honra, jamás permití que alguien me ofendiera y no voy a comenzar contigo"

"Vaya uno a saber que otras cosas aprendiste además de leer y escribir en es en viaje tuyo"- me ladró con malicia mirando de soslayo a su madre, que nos contemplaba impertérrita, mientras mi mirada cayó en aquel elemento en el fondo del baúl que ahora había quedado a la vista

"Aprendí a manejar la espada"- anuncié desenfundando el arma en un movimientos, las tres me contemplaron sorprendidas- "y no dudes que voy a cortarte los dedos si vuelvo a verte tocando mis cosas o dentro de esta habitación, y no preguntes lo que soy capaz de hacer si vuelves a insultarme o dudar de mi virtud" – mi prima soltó la cadena con furia y salió de la habitación resoplando, Ariela la siguió preocupada, Katrina, mi tía, me miró con seriedad- "no me digas nada- ordené- ella no tiene ningún derecho a revisar mis cosas, y a tratarme como una cualquiera"

"Eso no puedo negarlo, y comprendo tu reacción, pero comprende que lo que hiciste en estos años despertó la curiosidad de tu prima"- anunció con voz calma

"Yo también tengo curiosidad de sus vidas y no por eso me ando revisando sus cosas"- anuncié intentando controlar mi furia

"Es cierto, solo espero que ustedes dos puedan convivir bien pronto"

"Yo no pido mucho, que no toquen mis cosas y no se metan en mi vida"- le informé- "sin preguntas sobre el pasado"

"Me gustaría saber que fue lo que te obligó a dejar la cómoda vida que tenías antes"- susurró antes de cerrar la puerta, para qué decírselo, ella nunca lo comprendería

**Ya les dejo otro capi, espero que lo disfruten, en lo que a mi respecta en un muy fructifero fin de semana con gripe acabo de escribir tres capis de un tirón, y puedo advertirles que ya estoy llegando al final, dejemos los palabreríos y recuerden **

"lengua común"

_"élfico"_

**Edhelren-Ar-Feiniel:** no me molestan las críticas en lo absoluto, y menos si son tan respetuosas como la tuya, todo lo contrario, me ayudan a mejorar, y a tener en cuenta defectos que muchas veces no noto, cosa que agradezco, en cuanto a Glorfindel, me pareció correcto que esté desesperado, ya que él había dado por descontado que Tinwel estaría con Legolas, y cae en la cuenta de que simple y sencillamente esta desaparecida, sola y expuesta a mil peligros, de allí su miedo, aunque tal vez se mainterpreto, espero disfrutes este capi

**Sonia 11:** no Tinwel no la está pasando tan mal, digamos que está intentando reorganizarse, espero que disfrutes el capi

**Davinci:** realmente el pobre Glorfy da pena, pero él se lo busco, aunque conozco a unas cuantas que no dudarían de ir a consolarlo... espero que disfrutes el capi!

**Andraya TheLat**: no creo que sea la parte psicopata de Legolas, miermoslo desde su perspectiva, acabas de llegar a tu casa, despues de semanas de viaje, donde tuviste que renunciar a la mujer que amabas porque ella amaba a otro, y una horas despues llega ese otro diciendote que esta desaparecida porque él es un idiota que le rompió el corazón, incluso estando enamorado de ella. Es para estar fuerioso no? al menos yo lo estaría, de todas formas al Legolas psicopata lo dejo para el próximo fic, o debería decir sexopata? ni hablar, ya me estoy riendo de solo pensar en eso nos leemos pronto!


	16. un ataque inesperado

**La obra perfecta**

Capítulo 16: Un ataque inesperado

Contemplé la calle con hartazgo, desde mi privilegiado lugar detrás de la ventana podía ver como decoraban las calles de la aldea con lazos y moños, aquel era un día especial de ellos no había duda, era el aniversario de la fundación de la pequeña población en la que vivía y todo el mundo estaba por demás de entusiasmado, por mi parte mi humor no concordaba con el de ninguno de mis conciudadanos, mejor olvidar la última fiesta, había sido un fiasco; por más que buscaba todas las formas posibles simple y sencillamente no podía cambiar mi estado de ánimo, al parecer la alegría típica de mi personalidad se había esfumado.

Eliara me contempló con recelo, habían pasado dos semanas desde nuestro altercado y no nos dirigíamos la palabra más que lo justo y necesario, Ariela, en cambio, era un poco más simpática, aunque tampoco era santo de su devoción, la última llegó con una terrible cara de espanto

"No es posible que todo y cada uno de los chicos de la aldea me haya preguntado si ya tenés pareja para el baile de esta noche"- me espetó- "podrías compartir un poco no?"

"Servite del que gustes- murmuré con desgano- de todas formas yo no pienso ir"- ambas me miraron sorprendidas

"Y eso?- quiso saber Ari extrañada- es la fiesta del pueblo, no podes no ir"

"Falté durante años y nadie se dio cuenta"- afirmé- "no te preocupes por mí, no me siento del todo bien, supongo que hay cosas que debo cerrar antes de poder volver a bailar con alguien"- mi prima se encogió de hombros sin entender mis palabras.

El día pasó sin más y cuando quise darme cuenta mis primas y tía estaban listas para salir

"Por qué aún no estas lista?"- inquirió mi tía con seriedad

"No tengo ánimos para ir"- afirmé tomando uno de los abandonados libros de la biblioteca, pues yo era la única en la casa que sabía leer- "digamos que me permito disfrutar de mi anonimato"- sentencié recordando la cantidad de fiestas a la que me había tocado asistir por obligación

"ven?- murmuró Eliara con su lengua viperina- al fin y al cabo yo tenía razón, es una inadaptada, no pertenece aquí ni nunca lo hará"

"Es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo sabio- le concedí con ironía- no pertenezco aquí, pero no tengo otro lugar donde irme, así que vas a tener que aguantarme por un buen rato"- reí ante su cara de frustración mientras salía y teatralmente daba un gran portazo

"Supongo que es mejor así, no sería agradable que tuvieran una de sus escenitas delante de todo el mundo"- aceptó finalmente mi tía, la miré irónica-

"yo simplemente me defiendo de los dardos que me tira tu hija"

"No puedo reprocharte nada- suspiró- no se de donde sacó esos modales, tiene el carácter de su padre"- bufó para luego despedirse.

Mi tía debía de estar muy decepcionada de su hija como para decir eso, medité una vez sola, mi tío había muerto incluso antes de que mis padres se conocieran, o así me lo había contado mi tía, Ariela (la menor de mis primas) apenas había nacido, cuando perdió a su padre, aunque si lo que contaba Katrina era verdad más que perderlo se habían salvado, por lo que tenía entendido mi difunto tío era un patán, un alcohólico que golpeaba a su esposa y que no sabía controlar sus impulsos, jugador hasta la médula, había muerto como vivido, borracho; cuando lo encontraron muerto en una de las calles de la aldea un día de verano fue él único motivo que pudo suponerse de su muerte, su cuerpo no había tolerado tanto alcohol y algo terminó por fallar.

Fue entonces cuando mi tía volvió a la casa de sus difuntos padres junto a su hermana quien la ayudó a criar a sus pequeñas niñas, incluso el señor Leil y su familia me habían contado cuando niña las andadas de mi muy respetable tío, y entendía muy bien el porque Katrina le tenía tal desprecio y siempre contaba el cariño hacia mi madre que la había auxiliado con el cuidado de sus hijas, y las había querido como propias, al menos hasta que llegó mi padre, al parecer él era un patán como lo había sido mi tío o un descorazonado que había querido apartarla de mi madre, nunca lo había sabido.

Por más que interrogaba al señor Leil y los demás vecinos todos parecían saber muy poco de mi sospechoso padre, solo pude enterarme de que era un extranjero, que se había enamorado de mi madre y se habían casado en secreto, todo eso muy romántico, el problema había surgido cuando, luego de innumerables viajes, él quiso llevarla a su tierra, los orcos los atacaron y fin de la historia

"fin de la historia"- suspiré en voz alta con pesar, al parecer el destino de las mujeres de la familia no era para nada alentador, esperaba que mis primas tuvieran un poco más de suerte en lo que al amor se refiere, que por mi parte había continuado la tradición familiar

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Glorfindel suspiró desalentado, llevaba varias semanas recorriendo las distintas poblaciones humanas y nada, no había rastros de Tinwel, nadie que la conociera o la recordara siquiera, estaba atardeciendo cuando aquel escuadrón se dispuso a marchar hacia la siguiente aldea; contra todo lo esperado los elfos a su servicio tenían más energía que él, en cada pueblo le daban ánimos y aliento para continuar con aquella búsqueda. Aquella dama era muy querida para todos en Rivendel, por lo que esos elfos no habían dudado siquiera en salir en su búsqueda.

Montó con desgano, pero el recuerdo de aquella radiante sonrisa le devolvió las fuerzas, habían visitado cerca de una veintena de aldeas, y preguntado a todos y cada uno de los habitantes por la Dama Tinwel, pero ninguno parecía tener siquiera una idea, con un poco de suerte llegarían pronto a la próxima población y su esperanza volvía a renacer, la encontraría aunque tuviera que sacarla de la Angband de Morgoth, la tendría a su lado a cualquier costo.

Pocas horas después pudieron ver la aldea siguiente, aún estaba lejos, pero pudieron percibirla inusualmente activa, podían verse las luces a la distancia, a pesar de que la noche ya estaba avanzada

"Al parecer están de fiesta"- murmuró Timpinen a Glorfindel, quien marchaba a su lado

"Espero que nosotros podamos festejar con ellos- murmuró el noldo- y celebrar el encontrar a nuestra dama"

"Tinwel es muy querida para todos en nuestro pueblo"- murmuró el elfo, buscando la forma correcta de plantear aquel tema, si bien no eran amigos, Glorfindel y él habían compartido muchos momentos juntos y tenían una camaradería especial- "pero algo me dice que no es el mismo cariño que le profesas"

"La amo con todo mi alma"- susurró el noldo de una forma que solo él pudo percibirla- "y la perdí porque soy un estúpido"- confesó

"Entonces tenemos que darnos prisa- aseguró Timpinen- con un poco de suerte podemos unirnos a esa fiesta"- le alentó saliendo al galope, Glorfindel lo siguió entre risas, pero se detuvo en seco al percibir aquella masa negra que se distinguía en la oscuridad

"Son orcos- avisó a sus compañeros- debemos detenerlos antes de que lleguen a la aldea"- anunció a los demás mientras apresuraban la marcha

**_&&&&&&&&&&_**

La noche era clara, a pesar de la luna nueva, y mis ojo estaban embotados a causa de leer con la pobre luz de aquellas velas, suspiré con resignación, no podría seguir leyendo aquella noche, pero aún no tenía sueño, medité mentalmente mis opciones, podría cambiarme rápido y alcanzar a las demás en el baile o quedarme en casa aburrida como una marmota, aunque tenía una tercera opción, tomé un abrigo ligero y salí de la casa con paso seguro, extrañaba el bosque durante las noches, llegué hasta sus lindes y me senté sobre las raíces de un árbol, poco a poco me fui recostando sobre el tronco y me permití disfrutar del maravilloso espectáculo sobre mi cabeza, las estrellas brillaban con elegancia sobre aquel cielo azul profundo, azul como el fondo del océano, como los ojos de Glorfindel

"Maldición"- bufé, por más que hiciera esfuerzo él volvía a mi con cada cosa que me rodeaba, por qué me costaba tanto sacarlo de mi vida? Yo me había enamorado de él, él no de mí, me fui y listo; no podía terminarse todo allí? – "es que no podré sacarte de mi corazón nunca"- murmuré contemplando las estrellas que poco a poco iban cobrando forma frente a mí Morwinyon, que había inspirado a tantos joyeros, Balcercor, la hoz de los Valar, Telumendil, el amante de los cielos- "Todos debemos amar algo o a alguien- medité en voz alta- pero nadie nos dice cuanto va a dolernos ese amor"

Suspiré con cansancio, y comencé a tararear alguna canción que vino a mi mente, intenté no pensar, poner mi mente en blanco, y al parecer lo estaba logrando hasta que aquella pequeña ardilla cayó en mi regazo

"Hola pequeña- murmuré tomándole entre mis brazos mientras ella se agitaba violentamente- no es demasiado tarde para que estés fuera de tu agujero?"- pregunté, pero el animal continuaba intentando escaparse de mis manos, la solté extrañada, intentando comprender que podría estar ocurriendo, fue entonces cuando lo percibí, un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi espalda como lo hacía cada vez que un problema se acercaba, giré mi cabeza hacia un lado y otro, afinando mis sentidos, y los vi, aquella infesta masa de seres se acercaba a la aldea a gran velocidad, debía alertarlos, los orcos se acercaban

**_&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Glorfindel no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, no los alcanzarían, los orcos les llevaban un buen tramo de ventaja, en ese instante recordó la pesadilla que lo venía desvelando hace tiempo, aquellos orcos que alejaban a Tinwel de su lado, sería posible que fuera una premonición? Tal vez... tal vez ella se encontrara en esa aldea y si no se apresuraban, si no se apresuraban ella... no se atrevió ni a pensarlo, azuzó a Asfaloth para ganar velocidad, sintió su corazón latir acelerado mientras intentaba controlar los sentimientos encontrados, volteó a ver a sus compañeros con determinación

"Los enfrentaremos dentro de la aldea"- ordenó para luego proseguir la persecución, solo rogaba a los valares que ella no se encontrara en esa población, por muchos deseos que tuviera de verla no deseaba que fuera en ese lugar, aunque algo en su interior le decía que justamente allí la encontraría

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Corrí, corrí como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, sentía la suave brisa de aquella noche de primavera golpear contra mi cuerpo a medida que avanzaba, pero el aire no parecía llegar a mis pulmones con la velocidad necesaria, pude percibir la sangre latiendo en mis venas en forma acelerada mientras atravesaba las calles de la aldea, no me gustaba admitirlo, pero tenía miedo, pánico de lo que podría suceder si los orcos llegaban antes que yo, sería una masacre, todos en la aldea se encontraban bailando y divirtiéndose en la fiesta, nadie más los percibiría hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero el camino era demasiado largo, y esta vez parecía interminable, hasta que por fin pude sentirlo, a la distancia, como si fuera un susurro, una pegajosa y alegre melodía, doblé en una esquina intentando llegar a la plaza, estando aún a una calle de distancia comencé a gritar

_"Yrch, Yrch_, - al llegar un profundo silencio surgió, mientras todos me contemplaban extrañados- _Yrch_"- suspiré agitada finalmente en voz baja, cayendo en la cuenta de que en mi desesperación había utilizado el élfico, tome aire para luego gritar con todas mis fuerzas- "Los orcos se acercan"

**YA les dejo otro capi, para que lo disfruten, agradecería si apretan el botoncito de ahí abajo y me dejaran un review, no les toma mucho, nos leemos y recuerden:**

lengua común>

_élfico_>

**Sonia 11:** ya no falta mucho para sacarte de la intriga, pero te va a tocar esperar, espero disfrutes este capi

** ElY bRoDY** : como reaccionarías si caes en la cuenta que la persona que amas puede morir por estar con vos? por tu culpa? eso es lo que está sintiendo Tinwel en este momento, tengamos en cuenta que pasó por un momento de meditación para ver para donde dirigir su vida, en cuanto al dramatismo, mea culpa, me encanta, espero que disfrutes este capi!

**Andraya TheLat:** ejjejeje, me pareció simpático poner a Thanduril en esa actitud tan de padre, que siempre suelen contar cosas que no deben a la persona menos indicada, es como si fuera más fuerte que ellos, todos los padres lo hacen, por otro lado hay que decir que el pobre leggy debe haberselo pasado fatal, pero bueh... espero que te guste este capi

**HAda:** totalmente de acuerdo esta funcionando muy mal ultimamente, ya sabemos que tiene sus altibajos, en lo que a la historia se refiere, Glorfy se va a encontrar con varios problemas todavía antes de llegar a buen puerto, y en cuanto a las primas, puede que Eliara se pase de antipática, pero no todo tenía que ser color de rosas o sí, nos leemos pronto, espero que disfrutes este capi, y ya ves que entran en escena esos orquitos por los que me habías preguntado, namarië!


	17. un fugaz encuentro

**La obra perfecta**

Capítulo 17: un fugaz encuentro

En el momento en que estuve frente a ellos no podía comprender su pasividad, todos en el lugar me miraban extrañados, como si de un bicho raro me tratase, fue entonces cuando lo descubrí, en mi desesperación había utilizado la lengua a la que más estaba acostumbrada, que casualmente no era la lengua común, aún agitaba di una gran bocanada para que la mayor cantidad de aire llegara a mis pulmones- "Los orcos se acercan"- grité con la mayor fuerza posible, todos me contemplaron espantados- "vienen por el sur, no tardarán mucho"- en ese mismo instante se desató una histeria colectiva, todos corrían y gritaban de un lado para el otro

"Las mujeres y los niños enciérrense en los hogares!- gritó desde una plataforma el alcalde- todo el que pueda pelear que vaya por sus armas"- sin dudarlo di la vuelta y corrí hasta la casa, las madres llamaban a gritos a sus hijos, todos corríamos en un caos irrefrenable, finalmente abrí la puerta de golpe y subí las escaleras, abrí el baúl y revolví las cosas de su interior, un ruido en la entrada me dijo que las demás ya habían llegado

"espero que esta no sea una bromita tuya prima"- gruñó Eliara una vez que bajé las escaleras, mientras mi tía y Ariela me contemplaban sorprendidas, llevaba aquella cómoda ropa de montar y un cinturón del que colgaba la espada, en mi espalda un carcaj repleto de flechas y el arco en mis manos, había recogido mi cabello en una coleta dejando mi rostro libre, suspiré con cansancio

"Te parece que esté bromeando?"

"Qué demonios!"- casi gritó mi tía

"No oíste lo que dijo el alcalde, todos los que puedan pelear deben hacerlo!"- le espeté

"Se refería a los hombres! Donde se ha visto a una mujer luchar!"

"Yo sé hacerlo y puedo asegurar que tuve los mejores maestros en cada especialidad, no te preocupes"- anuncié tomando el picaporte cuando escuché aquellos alaridos –"ya están aquí, traben la puerta y no salgan de la casa por ningún motivo"

"Por todos los dioses Galatea es una locura!"- me rogó Ariela, y podría jurar que Eliara tenía expresión preocupada, cuando aquellos cuernos sonaron sentí un escalofríos invadir mi cuerpo, genial, más problemas, conocía muy bien aquel sonido, era un cuerno de Rivendel.

"No se preocupen por mí, voy a estar bien, he luchado con orcos innumerables veces- mentí- apaguen todas las luces y hagan el menor ruido posible, no salgan por ningún motivo a no ser que yo misma se los diga entendido?"- ellas asintieron aterrorizadas y pude escuchar como trababan la puerta una vez que me encontraba fuera

Todo lo que veía a mi alrededor era destrucción, los orcos, humanos y algunos elfos peleaban por doquier, fue entonces cuando lo vi frente a mí, conocía perfectamente esa maravillosa espalda, aquel orco estaba casi encima de él cuando una flecha cantó desde mi arco, el asqueroso ser cayó en el instante, un disparo perfecto le había atravesado el cuello, Glorfindel volteó sorprendido ante aquel ruido, contempló en silencio al orco a sus pies y posó en mí sus profundos ojos, nos contemplamos unos segundos, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, finalmente tomé en un movimiento una de mis flechas y disparé

**_&&&&&&&&&&_**

Timpinen sonó el cuerno como Glorfindel lo había ordenado, en medio de la batalla, los aldeanos los habían visto llegar rodeados de esa magnífica luz que despedían, atacaron a todos y cada uno de los orcos que se cruzaban por su camino, con un extraño temor invadiendo sus corazones, se dispersaron por el pueblo, y poco a poco estaban totalmente inmersos en aquella lucha que no era la propia, Glorfindel desmontó de un salto a la carrera, luego de enviar a Asfaloth a los lindes del bosque, peleaba mano a mano con aquellos inmundos seres, con una sola idea en la cabeza, debía protegerla, encontraría a Tinwel y la protegería de esos nauseabundos seres; su espada parecía tener vida propia en aquella batalla interminable, los malditos Yrch eran muchos más de lo que habían pensado.

Uno tras otro se amontonaban a su alrededor para caer muertos segundos después, estaba tan concentrado en la batalla que no percibió a aquel ser hasta que cayó pesadamente a sus espaldas, volteó sin dudarlo, el inmenso orco tenía una flecha atravesando su garganta en una trayectoria perfecta, levantó la vista para agradecer al arquero, pero sus ojos no pudieron creer lo que vieron.

Tinwel estaba ahí frente a él con el arco en sus manos, llevaba un magnífico traje de montar y la espada ceñida a su cintura, tan hermosa como siempre, tan segura, como un ángel vengador había acudido a su auxilio, sus morenos ojos tenían una profunda seguridad que no hacían otra cosa que enamorarlo aún más, como era posible que un ser pudiera parecer tan dulce y desprotegida en algunos momentos y en otros demostrar aquella fuerza y decisión incontenibles, dio un paso hacia ella, aún hechizado por esos arrebatadores ojos, cuando la joven en un movimiento preparó el arco apuntando hacia él; sería posible que ella le disparara? Tanto la había lastimado como para que fuera capaz de ello?

El arco volvió a silbar, cerró los ojos esperando aquel impacto que nunca llegó, sintió la ligera vibración del aire sobre su hombro, aquella flecha ni siquiera lo había rozado, pero había impactado en la garganta del orco que estaba a sus espaldas, había estado tan inmerso en sus sentimientos que ni siquiera lo había percibido, giró su vista hacia el lugar en el que estaba la joven, para encontrarse con un terrible vacío, la buscó con la vista pero no llegó a distinguirla

_"Por los Valar"-_ se dijo a si mismo mientras acababa con aquella bestia que se arrojaba sobre él, ella estaba allí, no solo en esa aldea sino en esa batalla, estaba luchando. Una incontenible furia comenzó a brotar en su interior, debía encontrarla y ponerla a salvo, era una locura, las damas no debían pelear! (N.A: que contradictorio no? El le enseñó y ahora quiere que se quede quietita ¬¬) suspiró con cansancio y salió a la carrera, terminando en un movimiento con la vida de todos los orcos que se interponían en su camino

La buscaba con desesperación, no podía permitir que nada malo le ocurriese, la encontraría a cualquier costo, la tomaría en sus brazos y por mucho que protestara la encerraría en el primer lugar que considerara seguro

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Corrí a la máxima velocidad que me permitía mi cuerpo, maldiciendo mi suerte en voz baja, de todos los elfos que habitaban en Rivendel, justo a ese me había tocado salvar? Bueno, al menos ahora estábamos a mano, él había salvado mi vida cuando me rescató en el bosque y yo le había salvado la vida con aquellos orcos, sin deudas, sin rencores, que él siguiera su vida que yo vería como reconstruir la mía. Pero sabía muy bien que las cosas no eran así, esos elfos no estaban allí por nada, por lo que intenté mantenerme lo más alejada posible de ellos.

Ver a Glorfindel de nuevo había derrumbado el pequeño orden que se estaba estableciendo en mi estantería de sentimientos, y otra vez me encontraba inmersa en aquel caos que era mi corazón, pero de una cosa estaba segura, no volvería con él bajo ningún motivo, me prometí, mientras atravesaba con la espada al orco que se encontraba delante mío, aquellos seres eran aún más asquerosos de lo que hubiera imaginado jamás, su inmundo hedor parecía colmarlo todo, fue entonces cuando reconocí aquella voz sobre el resto, no se encontraba muy lejos, varios orcos estaban sobre él, y si no hacía algo ponto terminarían por despedazarlo

Llegué hasta él lo más rápido que pude, con la espada en alto, atravesé primero la pierna de uno y degollé a otro, mientras los demás se escabullían espantados

"Estas bien?"- pregunté a Elian que permanecía aún en el piso, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocerme, y susurró despacio mientras lo ayudaba a levantase

"Por un momento creí que eras uno de esos elfos- me informó en el instante en que un cuerno sonaba a la distancia, los orcos se retiraban, habíamos vencido- no deberías estar aquí"

"Si no estaría aquí vos ya estarías muerto"- murmuré abrazándolo con alegría, para luego ir juntos hasta la plaza y separarnos para comprobar el que todo estuviera bien en nuestras casas – "Ya todo terminó"- murmuré golpeando la puerta con fuerza- "Salgan, que al parecer estamos todos enteros"- anuncié antes de alejarme en dirección a la plaza, probablemente habría heridos que atender y estaba segura que sería útil para aquello.

Una pequeña multitud se había reunido en el lugar en el que se había llevado a cabo la fiesta, incluso las mesas y los instrumentos de los músicos se encontraban en el lugar, me perdí entre la muchedumbre intentando pasar desapercibida para los élficos visitantes, aunque supe que no serviría de mucho en el instante en que aquella fuerte mano tomó mi muñeca y me obligó a girarme

_"Lo que acabas de hacer es una locura"-_ me espetó Glorfindel, tomándome por los hombros, clavó sus profundos ojos en mí y pude saberlo, estaba furioso

"_Sí supongo que debí dejarte morir en manos de esos orcos"-_ le espeté- "_me hubiera ahorrado unos cuantos dolores de cabeza"_

_"No debiste arriesgarte_- anunció esta vez un poco más calmado- _volvamos a casa_"

_"Yo ya estoy en casa"-_ murmuré con seriedad, en el momento que la multitud se abría a nuestro alrededor

"Lord Glorfindel"- murmuró el alcalde llegando hasta nosotros acompañado de Timpinen, quien probablemente le habría informado el nombre de su comandante- "Es un placer recibirlos en nuestra aldea..."- aproveché ese momento de distracción para escabullirme entre la gente, y lentamente me fui alejando en dirección a casa

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Glorfindel suspiró aliviado, aquel cuerno significaba la retirada de los malignos seres, pero, a pesar de su aparente calma estaba aterrorizado, la sola idea de que algo pudiera haberle pasado lo paralizaba, miró a su alrededor, al parecer no había bajas, y las heridas eran todas superficiales, inconscientemente comenzó a seguir a los aldeanos, para encontrarse en la hermosa plaza en la que se había llevado a cabo la fiesta, se mezcló entre la multitud, buscándola con ansias sobre las cabezas de los seres que poblaban el lugar, bajó la vista resignado, para encontrarse con un extraño par de botas, esas eran las botas de un elfo, y también la ropa, pero aquel arco de Lorien y la delgada figura la delataron, caminando ahí frene a él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, en un movimiento tomó aquella muñeca y la obligó a girarse para quedar cara a cara con él, sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesando su cuerpo cuando esos ojos volvieron a posarse en los suyos

"_Lo que acabas de hacer es una locura_"- murmuró con seriedad, para pronto darse cuenta de su error, no estaba allí para regañarla, sino para amarla

"_Sí supongo que debí dejarte morir en manos de esos orcos, me hubiera ahorrado unos cuantos dolores de cabeza"-_ le desafió ella, tomo aire intentando ordenar la mezcla de sentimientos, el alivio por verla a salvo, con el temor a perderla, y el comprender que esa mujer simple y sencillamente lo tenía apresado

_"No debiste arriesgarte_- murmuró con dulzura, tenía tantos deseos de besarla en ese instante- _volvamos a casa"_

_"Yo ya estoy en casa"_- por más que sus labios pronunciaran esas palabras él podía leer la tristeza de esos ojos, ambos habían estado sufriendo por ese amor, por qué no se permitían ahora ser felices juntos? Estaba a punto de preguntárselo cuando escuchó a aquel hombre llamándolo mientras se acercaba junto a Timpinen

"Lord Glorfindel es un placer recibirlos en nuestra aldea, hace mucho tiempo que la hermosa gente no nos visita"- le aseguró haciendo una reverencia- "más aún cuando podemos contar con su ayuda contra los orcos"

"Siempre es un placer ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitan- murmuró el noldo notando que la joven había desaparecido, maldijo su suerte e intento poner la mejor de las sonrisas- espero que ustedes puedan ayudarnos en una misión que nos trajo a esta aldea"

"Será un placer desde luego!- murmuró el alcalde sonriente- pero por lo pronto nosotros estábamos en una celebración, y podemos sumarle la llegada de tan grata compañía"- el pueblo aplaudió con alegría, y una extraña música comenzó a sonar en sus oídos, contempló a la gente sin encontrarla, mientras el alcalde lo guiaba hasta la mesa principal

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Llegué a la casa con cansancio, aquel no había sido el mejor de mis días, y para mal de males Glorfindel estaba en el pueblo, lo mejor sería que me quedara encerrada hasta que ellos se marcharan, o mejor aún hasta que viajaran hasta el oeste, para asegurarme de no cruzármelo en mi vida, tomé el picaporte con desgano, para voltearme al escuchar mi nombre

"No vas a quedarte en la fiesta?" me preguntaba Elian sorprendido mientras yo negaba con la cabeza- "no lo entiendo, vos siempre fuiste la que quiso conocer elfos y te perdes esta oportunidad"

"No quiero ver un solo elfo más en mi vida- murmuré con pesar- me desencanté"

"pero..."

"Esta bien- lo corté en seco- querés saber por qué me confundiste con un elfo antes?- mi amigo me miró sorprendido ante mi arranque- porque visto ropas élficas, llevo armas élficas y peleo como los elfos"

"Todo este tiempo viviste con los elfos?"- me preguntó sorprendido- "entonces tu tutor era..."

"Un elfo, mi tutor era un elfo, y también el chico que se enamoró de mí, todos ellos eran elfos"- suspiré con pesar mientras él ponía una mano en mi hombro y me sonreía con picardía

"Y ni siquiera por conocer a Lord Glorfindel del que hay tantas historias y aventuras?"- dijo intentando de convencerme, pobre...

"No me lo nombres- le espeté con furia- tendría que haberse quedado en Rivendel con todas las elfitas sirviéndole, aún mejor quedarse en Aman con la estúpida de Niniel en lugar de venir a complicarme la vida"- Elian me miraba incrédulo, para luego hacer esa pregunta que tanto le dolía hacer y que respondí antes de que fuera formulada- "él fue mi tutor, por Glorfindel estoy aquí"- sentí el asombro de mi amigo mientras abría la puerta y me encerraba en casa, por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles?

**Ya saben, para amenazas, insultos y comentarios me puden dejar un review, ya saben que no me enojo, hablando en seriolo admito, me encantó escribir este capi, se me hizo super fácil y es uno de mis favoritos¿ que opinana ustedes? me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, por lo pronto perdonen la demora, pero llevo desde el lunes queriendo actualizar y no me deja, en lo que a mí respecta ayer corregí el último capi, por lo que tienen el final asegurado, basta de mi parloteo incoherente, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y recuerden**

lengua común>

_élfico_>

**Por lo pronto a responder los reviews ( es una de mis partes favoritas :P)**

**Hada**: Aiya Mellon! como veras los orquitos cumplieron su funcion perfectamente en el capi, como ya sabras no soy del tipo de personas a las que le gustan las historias absolutamente románticas sin aunque sea un poquito de acción, por lo que poner a los orcos me pareció totalmente necesario, como tampoco me gustan las protagonistas tipo "Damiselas en apuros" son demasiado aburridas, por lo que tenémos a una linda Tinwel que no duda un segundo en salir a rebanar cabezas y atravesar gargantas, ni hablar espero que te haya gustado el capi, si me demoré en actualizar fue porque ff. net no me dejo ;; espero lo disfrutes, nos leemos pronto. ahh me olvidaba excelente el ultimo capi de tu fic

**4everGlenda:** ya vez que nuestra chica salió a pelear y lo hizo muy bien, en cuanto a las primas, sí se sorprendieron, pero el tragarse las palabras, eso para más adelante :P espero que disfrutes el capi, nos leemos

**Sonia 11**: personalmente tengo una filosofía, me gustan los finales felices, por lo que por mucho que torture durante la historia a los personajes me gusta que las cosas terminen bien, ya vez que Tinwel terminó enterita todo esto, espero disfrutes el capi, nos leemos pronto

**The Dark Angel x2**: mil gracias por tus dos reviews, me alegra que te guste mi historia, en caunto a los elfitos, ya vez así salieron, en lo que a Glorfindel respecta, todavía le va a tocar sufrir un poco más, pero es necesario, espero que disfrutes este capi, es bueno ver que gente se va sumando a la historia a pesar que ya está por terminar, nos leemos!

**Ely-chan:** hay muchas de las cosas de las que me planteas en tu fic de las que no te puedo contar porque te arruinaría la historia, en cuanto a lo que al pobre de Leggy se refiere creo que todos pasamos alguna vez por una situación en que nuestro padres les cuentan nuestros peores papelones a la persona que menos queremos que se entere, por lo que me pareció un toque gracioso. Lo del nombre de GAlatea... es cierto, pero si llevás 12 años llamandola de otra forma y escuchaste su verdadero nombre una sola vez porque todos la llaman Tinwel es posible que te olvides, (al menos yo tengo un amigo al que todo el grupo le dice ezequiel, pero él se llama nicolas, y cuando le dicen así muchas veces nos olvidamos que es la misma persona :P) en cuanto al ataque al pueblo, simple y sencillamente azar, si leiste el hobbit o alguno de los otros libros de Tolkien, puede verse que los orcos no atacaban solo en epocas de guerra, si no que tambien invadían y saqueaban aldeas para reabastecerse de comida y demás, por lo que si eras un pequeño pueblo humano sin ningún tipo de guardia establecida, cerca de las montañas nubladasera muy probable que de tanto en tanto los atacaran los orcos, en cuanto al resto creo que podes leerlo vos misma, espero que te haya gustado el capi, nos leemos!

**Kempi:** bienvenida al grupo! me alegra que te guste mi fic, es bueno ver que gusta lo que escribo, más estando tan avanzada la historia, espero que disfrutes el capitulo, nos leemos pronto

**Andraya TheLat**: Ya vez esos elfitos llegaron en el momento justo, espero que disfrutes del capi, nos leemos prnto! por cierto, espero que actualices pronto, me muero de ganas por ver como sigue tu fic, namarië!


	18. el invitado no deseado

**La obra perfecta**

Capítulo 18: el invitado no deseado

Abrí los ojos con pesar, por mucho que hubiera prometido la noche anterior quedarme encerrada no podía hacerlo

"maldito trabajo"- bufé levantándome, pero necesitaba el dinero, la verdad era que no me apetecía en lo más mínimo salir con todos esos elfos pululando por las calles pero no me quedaba de otra. Tomé un desayuno ligero y me calcé una capa con su capucha, dispuesta a atravesar la aldea de la forma más inadvertida posible, así lo hice, y llegué a la hilandería sin que me notaran siquiera

"qué aún no se marchan esos elfos?"- pregunté una vez adentro bajándome la capucha

"Al parecer le ofrecieron ayuda al alcalde para patrullar la aldea hasta que pueda organizarse una guardia local"- me contó una chica de cabellos cobrizos llamada Lilian

Muy amable por parte de Glorfindel, pensé sabiendo perfectamente que aquella era una excusa

"Por mí que no se vayan más- rió Laila- no creí que los elfos fueran tan guapos"

"Hey!- me quejé- no mires tantos elfos, no que estabas enamorada de Elian?"

"Sí, pero él te presta más atención a vos que a mí"- me reprochó

"No te creas- murmuré traviesa, mientras ella clavaba su mirada en mí- soy su mejor amiga, y me confeso que siente algo por vos pero no esta seguro- le guiñé el ojo- solamente te falte cerrar un poco la soga y ya lo tenés"- todas en el lugar reímos al ver su bonito color tomate

"Yo por lo pronto me voy a deslumbrar viendo a esos elfos- murmuró Samira un poco más allá- es una pena que Lord Glorfindel esté comprometido, porque sino no se me escapaba"

"Comprometido?"- pregunté incrédula, mientras mi corazón latía agitado, él no podía, como era posible?

"que desperdicio"- opinó Lilian a lo que Samira explicaba

"Sí al parecer están buscando a la prometida de Lord Glorfindel que desapareció y creen que podría estar viviendo en una de las aldeas de la zona- todas la contemplamos con seriedad- aunque dicen que él la vio durante los disturbios de anoche yo no conozco a nadie que se llame Tinwel"

"No hay nadie con ese nombre en esta aldea"- afirmé con tono sombrío, mientras las demás asentían- "dejemos los chismes, tenemos que trabajar"

Muy para mi pesar la mañana se me escapó de entre los dedos y llegó la hora del almuerzo, debía volver a casa, pero hacía demasiado calor como para ponerme la capa, y la calle estaba repleta de elfos que iban y venían de un lado para otro, mientras las mujeres los contemplaban embobadas. Finalmente me decidí atravesar la aldea lo mas tranquila y normalmente posible, no me funcionó, estaba a menos de una calle de casa cuando aquel elfo me llamó

"Lady Tinwel, Lady Tinwel"- lo ignoré completamente y continué mi camino, pero este llegó corriendo a mi lado, sonriente- "Lady Tinwel, no sabe cuanto la hemos buscado"

"disculpe usted- murmuré con una sonrisa amable- pero se ha equivocado de persona, mi nombre es Galatea"- finalicé mientras el pobre elfito se quedaba congelado, llegué hasta la casa para cerrar rápidamente la puerta tras de mí, al parecer me había salvado

_**&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Glorfindel se encontraba en el campamento, en las afueras de la ciudad, era un hermoso claro repleto de flores, pero toda su concentración estaba puesta en la aldea, de la que había tenido que irse a causa del alubión de invitaciones que le habían hecho, al parecer todas las familias del lugar se sentirían honrados de recibirlo en su casa, la verdad era que solo le importaba una, aquella en la que moraba la mujer que le había arrebatado el alma, ni que decir de su corazón

Suspiró con melancolía contemplando aquella hermosa flor de color blanco, como las deliciosas niphedrils con las que Tinwel solía adornar su cabello

"_Lord Glorfindel_- lo llamó un soldado llegando a la carrera, le indicó que se acercara y él elfo comenzó a hablar- _acabo de ver a una joven que es el claro retrato de Lady Tinwel"_

_"Y por qué no la trajiste?_- preguntó exaltado- _por qué no está aquí ahora?"_

_"Es que cuando me acerqué a ella y la llamé por su nombre ni se inmutó_- explicó- _es más, me dijo que estaba confundido, que su nombre era Galatea"_

_"Galatea?-_ repitió el noldo extrañado, sonrió con ironía –_ había olvidado que yo mismo bauticé a Tinwel cuando llegó a Rivendel_- le contó- _antes de eso su nombre era Galatea_"- el soldado sonrió entonces

"_Le interesará saber entonces que vive con su tía Katrina, y sus primas en una casa frente a la plaza del pueblo_"- le informó, su superior lo contempló extrañado- "_el parecido me llamó la atención_- explicó- _por lo que no dudé en hacer algunas averiguaciones, al parecer llegó después de un largo viaje hace poco tiempo"-_ Glorfindel le palmeó la espalda con alegría

"_AL parecer me va a tocar aceptar la invitación que la Dama Katrina me ha hecho esta mañana"-_ murmuró alejándose hacia su tienda con una sonrisa traviesa- "_debo verme presentable para almorzar con tan agradables damas"_

No podía creer la suerte que había tenido, esa mañana había estado recorriendo la ciudad desde muy temprano, con la esperanza de encontrarla a la hora del amanecer, aquel momento que la joven tanto disfrutaba, para su desgracia no había sido así, finalmente se había sentado solo en la vacía plaza, con un amargo sabor en la boca

"Está usted bien?"- había preguntado entonces una mujer robusta frente a él, le llamó la atención la dureza de su rostro, pero su mirada demostraba verdadera preocupación

"Nada de lo que no pueda reponerme"- le había dicho con una sonrisa- "muchas gracias por su preocupación"

"Es lo más normal, mi señor, hace años no veía una tristeza tan grande en ser alguno"

"Me gané mi tristeza a causa de no reconocer el amor cuando fue debido"- no sabía muy bien por qué pero aquella mujer le había inspirado confianza

"El amor es una tortura o un placer según como nos plantamos frente a él, y el dejarlo pasar es un error que nos amarga la vida"

"Me hubiera gustado darme cuenta de eso antes- murmuró el noldo- a veces creo que los humanos adquieren la sabiduría mucho más rápido que nosotros, pues usted en su corta vida ha logrado entender algo que a mi me ha costado unos quince mil años". La mujer lo miró sorprendida, luego rió

"Había olvidado por un momento que estaba tratando con un elfo"- Glorfindel sonrió, por lo que ella le invitó- "si gusta, puede venir a almorzar con nosotras, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarle"- el elfo había prometido pensarlo mientras veía a la mujer alejarse para continuar con sus quehaceres- "pregunte por la casa de Katrina- le había indicado- cualquiera sabrá explicarle como llegar"

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

"La aldea está repleta de elfos preguntando a todo el mundo por Lady Tinwel"- me contó Elian mientras lo miraba con fastidio- "Al parecer es la prometida de Lord Glorfindel, parece que te ha reemplazado rápido"

"Yo soy Lady Tinwel- anuncié tirándome en mi cama mientras él se sentaba en el pequeño sillón- ese es el nombre que Glorfindel me puso cuando llegué a Rivendel, la pequeña estrella celeste"- suspiré con nostalgia recordando mi despertar en la hermosa ciudad

"Por qué nunca me dijiste que viviste con los elfos?- me preguntó extrañado- todavía me cuesta creer que esa joven a la que están buscando seas vos"

"Quería olvidar todo lo que viví con ellos- expliqué- quería olvidarme de todo, hacer como que nunca había pasado, pero me es imposible, fui criada como los elfos, educada como los elfos, incluso hasta me siento más cómoda usando su lengua!"

"Hablas el idioma de los elfos?"- inquirió con los ojos como platos, afirmé con la cabeza,

"quenya y sindarin, ambos, viví primero en Rivendel bajo la custodia de Glorfindel y Elrond, y considero mis hermanos a sus hijos Elladan y Elrohir"- expliqué

"En verdad conociste a todos esos elfos importantes?"- no pude evitar reírme de su expresión, parecía un niño sorprendido, contemplándome con ojos grandes

"Luego viaje a Lothlorien- le conté- donde la Dama Galadriel me tomó bajo su tutela, junto a la hija de Elrond, Arwen, y Celeborn, el Señor del Bosque de Oro, allí pase mi adolescencias y cuando llegó Legolas fue cuando todo comenzó a desmoronarse- murmuré con tristeza- aunque ese principito no tiene culpa de nada, creo que él es el más lastimado de todo esto"

"Principito?"- preguntó incrédulo

"Legolas es el príncipe del Bosque Negro"

"No puedo creerlo- murmuró- en verdad me estas diciendo que abandonaste una vida de comodidades y riquezas por venir a trabajar a una hilandería?"- me espetó

"No, vine aquí para escaparme de la tortura que era para mi no ser correspondida- expliqué- ahora entiendo porque Glorfindel ese día me negó su amor, yo no puedo arrebatarle su inmortalidad, él es demasiado importante para su pueblo como para morir por una simple humana"

"No te entiendo"- comentó mi amigo tomando mi mano- "Por muchos esfuerzos que haga no termino de entender que es lo que pasa en tu cabeza"

"Ni yo misma lo sé"- murmuré encogiéndome de hombros, indicándole que bajáramos a la cocina

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Glorfindel llegó hasta la plaza nervioso, no tenía idea de donde vivía Katrina, y no estaba muy seguro de preguntarle a los aldeanos, por lo que se quedó rondando la plaza, recordó lo que le había dicho la mujer ¿qué querría preguntarle? No tenía idea, ni le importaba tampoco, lo único que quería era ver a Tinwel, llevarla a casa y transformarla en su esposa, como debió haber hecho desde un principio cuando se encontró con esa hermosa mujer en Lothlorien

"_Mejor no llorar penas pasadas_"- se dijo a si mismo apoyándose contra un árbol, la posibilidad de volver a estar a su lado se encontraba al alcance de su mano, y esta vez no dejaría que se escapara- "Katrina"- llamó con alegría a la mujer que se hallaba a pocos metros, y se acercó a ella- "aún está pendiente esa invitación a comer?"- preguntó con la mejor de sus sonrisas

"Por supuesto que sí, mi señor, aunque no creí que la aceptarais estando invitado a la mesa del alcalde"- el noldo se encogió de hombros y le sacó la pesada cesta de las manos- "no se moleste, por favor"

"No sería un caballero si permitiera que una dama cargue tanto peso"- murmuró con una sonrisa, la mujer le indicó una de las casas y la puerta se abrió de golpe

"Nos vemos después Gala"- decía el muchacho que salía quien abrió los ojos sorprendido al verlos- "lo siento doña Katriana- se excusó clavando su mirada en Glorfindel- no sabía que tenían visitas"- la mujer asintió con la cabeza, y el chico se alejó confundido

"El pobre esta enamorado de mi sobrina- le contó la aldeana, mientras Glorfindel hacía un esfuerzo monumental porque no se reflejara en su rostro los sentimientos que en ese momento lo invadían- es un buen chico, pero Galatea no lo corresponde, me da tanta pena"- el noldo sintió que su corazón volvía a su pecho, aún era el único en el corazón de la chica; finalmente entraron a la casa

"Lord Glorfindel nos acompañará en el almuerzo"- le explicó a sus hijas que se encontraban en el comedor, las jóvenes hicieron una reverencia- "ellas son mis hijas, Ariela y Eliara, la que esta en la cocina es mi sobrina Galatea"- en ese instante la joven entró a la habitación con una olla, desde la puerta lo miró perpleja

"Hola Galatea, es un placer"

**Ups... por las dudas acabo de contratar un escuadrón de guardaespaldas por cualquier intento de atentado, asecinatos y demás, pero pienesenlo de esta forma, les conviene que siga viva para poder saber como sigue no? no? (observo la pistola en mi cabeza) no me maten! ya dejemos las payasadas, espero que disfruten este capi, y recuerden**

lengua común>

_ élfico>_

ahora los Reviews!

**Hada:** para tu calma te aviso que el fic tiene 22 capis, y ya estoy escribiendo el primero de otro fic (ya sabes que tengo neuronas hiperactivas) por lo que ya vez que no falta mucho para el final, en cuanto a Glorfy, le puse una edad estimativa, porque la verdad es que está muy viejo, recordemos que es un noldo! pero no pude conseguir su edad aproximada siquiera, ni hablar, como vez las cosas en el próximo capi van a ser por demás de explosivas! espero que disfrutes este capi, y puedas actualizar pronto que ya me muero de ganas de ver como sigue, espero que no tortures mucho más a esos pobres chicos, nos leemos pronto! Namarië

**The Dark Angel:** ya vez que si se reencontraron, pero no de la mejor forma posible, a partir de ahora Glorfindel va a hacer la mejor letra posible, pero las cosas no van a salirle muy bien en un principio, ni hablar, por lo pronto no lo va a partir ningún rayo, espero que te guste este capi, namarië

**KeLpIeenoch:** por favor no te suicides, no quiero tener que cargar con muertes sobre mi pobrecita y maltratada conciencia, jjejeje, me elgra que te guste mi historia, espero que disfrutes este capi, bye!

**Andraya TheLat:** la uni... gran problema de todos los escritores de fanfics, ni hablar, es un mal necesario, acabo de leer tu capi y esta genial, volviendo a esto, ya vez que el elfito no se iría sin encontrarla, y lo hizo, aunque esa es la mitad facil del tema, ni hablar, espero que disfrutes de este capi, nos leemos pronto!

**Sonia 11:** bueno que las cosas se van a arreglar se van a arreglar, en algún momento, espero que disfrutes este capi, nos leemos pronto!

**Davinci:** me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic, ya vez que no se encontraron durante la fiesta, pero las cosas no van a ser muy tranquilas en ese almuerzo, espero que disfrutes este capi, ahhh y si podes responderme lo que te pregunté en el review que te dejé en tu fic, me haces un gran favor, nos leemos pronto!

**Ely-chan:** que envidia me da tu primo, leer los libros de tolkien para la uni? yo quiero estudiar eso! en su lugar me la paso leyendo libros de antropología y filosofía que apenas si me interesan (sobre todo los de antropología) ya que estudio historia, ni hablar algunos tienen suerte. En cuanto a los puntos de vista, me siento más cómoda escribiendo así, las pocas veces que escribí con un narrador omnisciente era basura, me gusta poder narrar las confusiones y sentimientos de los protagonistas y creo que esa esla mejor forma, ya que me permite ampliar los momentos desde la concepción de los que participan de ellos, si bien a veces es contraproducente porque debo narrar dos veces los sucesos, como fue en este caso, y puede parecer repetitivo, pero es necesario para comprender y sentir como los personajes, que es lo que busco. En cuanto a la guardia, hablamos de una aldea de unos1.500 habitantes, lo cual es nada, por lo que me pareció que era demasiado que tuvieran una guardia permanente, conosco pueblos de ese tamaño que ni siquiera tienen una comisaría...En cuanto a lo de Glorfy... no preferí torturarlo un poco despues con otra cosa, ya lo veras en el próximo capi, en cuanto a Elian, ves que se portó como nene bueno, pero no pudo evitar que el noldo haga de las suyas, vamos, que él tambien siente algo por Galatea aunque no esté seguro y dudo que esté muy de acuerdo con que Glorfy la esté buscando... ya vez que el elfo no escuchó la conversación, la verdad es que la idea se me pasó por la cabeza, pero preferí no ser tan cruel, ya me desquité despues, espero que disfrutes el capi, nos leemos pronto

**lothlorien**: me alegra que te guste mi historia, es bueno ver que a pesar de estar por terminar hay gente a la que sigue interesandole, espero que te guste este capi, en cuanto a los misterios, solo un poco de paciencia..


	19. discuciones

**La obra perfecta**

Capítulo 19: Discusiones

No podía creer que en realidad se encontrara allí, el muy descarado, es que no había tenido suficiente con lo ocurrido en Lorien como para ahora meterse en mi casa, dejé la olla sobre la mesa mientras él reía alegremente con mis primas, terminé de poner la mesa anuncié

"Si me disculpan no tengo apetito"

"Querida, tenemos invitados"- me rogó mi tía, pude ver esa sonrisa en la cara de Glorfindel, el muy maldito se estaba saliendo con la suya, y lo sabía. Me dejé caer pesadamente sobre la silla con desgano, y no me esforcé en ocultar mi cara de fastidio en el instante en que el elfo se sentó a mi lado. Se dedicó con una alegre sonrisa a charlar y bromear con mis primas, mientras intentaba contener la furia en mi interior

"Esto está delicioso. Has cocinado tu?"- me preguntó de repente mientras comíamos

"Galatea es una cocinera excelente"- respondió mi tía por mí, mientras Eliara la fulminaba con la mirada, quien lo diría al parecer a mi prima le gustaba ese elfito

"Es una pena que sea una inútil en el resto de las cosas de la casa"- comentó mi malintencionada prima

"Yo creo que está magnífico- la contradijo Glorfindel tomando mi mano- aunque le falta algo"

"Para vos, cianuro"- le espeté parándome de golpe y saliendo en dirección a la cocina, él entró detrás de mí, y clavó su profunda mirada en la mía

"_Te amo_- anunció con una extraña furia que jamás había visto en él, estaba furiosamente desesperado- _te amo más de lo que quería aceptar, y no me di cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde, volvamos a Rivendel juntos, dame otra oportunidad"_

"_No podemos estar juntos Glorfindel_- susurré_- por mucho que te ame, yo no puedo permitir tu muerte"_- el noldo me miró sorprendido, y pude ver llegar a la cocina a mi tía y primas

"_No me importa morir_- anunció furioso-_ por todos los cielos, preferiría morir a seguir viviendo como lo hice este mes, no voy a perderte no me resigno"_

"_Pues vas a tener que hacerlo"- _le espeté_- "Yo no voy a volver..."-_ sus labios sellaron los míos sin permitirme terminar, su boca buscaba refugio en la mía, sentí como una calidez extraña atravesaba mi cuerpo, cuando finalmente reaccioné, lo empuje hacia atrás y le di una cachetada

"Galatea!"- me espetó mi tía que nos miraba sin comprender

"Me robó un beso!"- casi grite, furiosa

"Un beso, me reclamas por un beso! Vos me robaste el corazón"- anunció con seriedad a lo que mis primas abrían los ojos como platos y mi tía las guiaba hacia fuera, cosa que agradecí

"Necesitaba uno nuevo después de que destrozaras el mío en Lothlorien"- murmuré intentando salir por la puerta trasera

"_y crees que yo lo pasé mejor desde entonces?"-_ murmuró tomando mi mano para detenerme- _"crees que no sufrí al darme cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido, esa misma noche fui a tu habitación para descubrir que no estabas, creí que dormías, y lo supe recién al otro día, desde entonces no hice más que buscarte y lo haría por cielo y tierra si fuera necesario para tenerte a mi lado"_

"_No voy a estar a tu lado- _aseguré_- no voy a volver contigo"_

"_Por los valares no puedo creer que seas tan terca"_- me espetó

"_De alguien debe habérseme pegado"-_ murmuré intentando calmarme

"_Ese fue un golpe bajo"-_ afirmó con seriedad

"_Es la verdad, vos me criaste, soy una niña ¿no es así?-_ pregunté con amargura sintiendo mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas- _una pequeña que no sabe de la vida, y te dolió tanto ver así a tu pequeña que viniste aquí para hacerme creer esto, no me lo merezco Glorfindel, puedo vivir con tu desprecio, pero no con tu lástima_"

"_Crees que tengo lástima de vos y que por eso estoy aquí?"-_ preguntó indignado_- "estoy aquí porque te amo, porque me di cuenta que por más que intentara no podía verte como a mi pequeña niña, porque sentía que no podría seguir viviendo sin tenerte a mi lado, estoy aquí porque te necesito más de lo que nunca creí posible"_

"_Vos no me necesitas para nada, a mi ni a nadie, ya tenés a Niniel, ella te espera allá en Valinor, no vayas a decepcionarla"_

"_Niniel se casó hace siglos-_ murmuró con una sonrisa en los labios- _y de todas formas vos sos la mujer que deseo que esté a mi lado, quiero acostarme todas las noches contemplando el brillo de tus ojos y despertar cada mañana con la música de tu sonrisa, quiero que seas mi esposa"_- susurró tomando mi mano mientras sentía aquel extraño nudo en la boca de mi estomago

"_No puedo_- murmuré con pesar- _no puedo permitir que vos mueras por mi causa, como siempre dijo mi tía, los humanos por un lado, los elfos por otro, si Eru hubiera querido que nos mezclemos no seríamos dos razas diferentes"_

"_Sos una egoísta_- murmuró- _para vos es muy fácil sacarte el peso de mi muerte de encima, vas a soportar el dolor, pero tarde o temprano vas a morir y allí acabará todo, en cambio yo, deberé soportar una existencia triste, una eternidad padeciendo el no haber vivido este amor"_

"_Esto es lo mejor para vos"-_murmuré

"_Eso es lo que vos querés creer_- me espetó- _sabes lo que es una eternidad de tristeza? Vas a condenarme a eso en ves de permitirme vivir feliz durante unos años a tu lado? Serías capaz de sentenciarme a amar tu recuerdo eternamente?"_

"_Morite"_- murmuré llena de furia

"_Pero si eso es lo que quiero_- me desafió- _quiero casarme con vos, tener una hermosa familia, y cuando llegue el día morir a tu lado y dejar juntos este mundo"_

"_No voy a permitirlo, no puedo permitirlo"_- repetí como un mantram- _"sos demasiado importante para tu pueblo como para morir por mi causa"_

_"Anael también lo era y no dudo en casarse con una mortal, al principio no logré entenderlo, pero ahora, se que mi amigo fue feliz en esos meses"_

"_Glorfindel no voy a permitir que mueras"-_ murmuré en el instante en que mi tía atravesaba la puerta

"_Nadie debe morir"-_ murmuró a lo que ambos la miramos sorprendidos- "hacía mucho tiempo no usaba esa lengua"- nos explicó con una sonrisa

"Por qué dices que nadie debe morir?"- preguntó Glorfindel extrañado, con un brillo de esperanza

"Porque el padre de Galatea, era un elfo"- confesó con suavidad, se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina, y nos invitó a imitarla, Glorfindel tomó mi mano y me guió hasta allí, mientras contemplaba a mi tía incrédula- "supongo que esto es algo que no debí ocultar por tanto tiempo- afirmó entregándome un sobre- pero pocos sabían quien era en realidad tu padre"

"Como..."- balbuceé

"Todo comenzó cuando tu madre y yo encontramos aquel hombre herido a las afueras del helado bosque, estaba inconsciente, por lo que entre ambas lo llevamos hasta la casa, lo acomodamos en uno de los cuartos, y nos turnamos su cuidado"

"Luego de varios días finalmente abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a tu madre, y no pudieron evitar enamorarse, finalmente nos contó que era un elfo, que venía del otro lado de las montañas, los orcos lo habían atacado durante su camino ya que debía llevar un mensaje al valle de Rivendel"

"Pasó varias semanas sin poder moverse, por lo que no enseñó a tu madre y a mí su maravillosa lengua y costumbres de su pueblo, una vez que se recuperó retomó su camino y su misión. Nunca en mi vida había visto a mi hermana tan triste como en ese momento, aquellas semanas fueron las más tristes de su vida, hasta que él volvió. Contra todo lo que esperábamos llegó una noche con una terrible lluvia, abrazó a tu madre y le pidió que se casara con ella.

"Luego de la boda se quedó una semana con nosotras, y volvió a su tierra, para preparar la llegada de mi hermana, al parecer debía informar a sus superiores, y deseaba que cuando tu madre llegara todo estuviera listo

"regresó tres meses después, y encontró a tu madre embarazada, no quiso arriesgarse a viajar así con ella, por lo que esperaron a que nacieras, aunque tu padre quiso esperar a que fueras un poco más grande, llegó un mensaje urgente desde sus tierras en el que le ordenaban regresar, le propuso a tu madre esperar hasta que él regrese, pero ella se negó, vos apenas tenías seis meses cuando intentaron cruzar las montañas, un soldado te encontró bajo sus cuerpos y te trajo aquí para que yo te cuide"

"por qué?"- murmuré confusa

"Por qué no te lo dije antes?- murmuró con amargura- porque tuve envidia de mi hermana, ella había enamorado a un magnífico elfo que se desvivía por ella mientras yo solo me había casado con un maldito borracho que me golpeaba a mí y a mis hijas- anunció entre lágrimas- cuando me enteré de su muerte, no lo soporté, ella era el único soporte que me quedaba, estaba sola y con tres niñas que cuidar

"Fue por eso que te trababa tan mal cuando eras pequeña, eras para mí el recuerdo de que mi hermana había sido más feliz que yo en su matrimonio, y eso era algo que no podía soportar, descargué en vos toda la envidia que me dio el amor de tus padres, y no me di cuenta que lo único que conseguía era envenenarme a mi misma"- sollozó – "solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme"

"Ya lo hice tía"- susurré abrazándola-"no puedo culparte, paso lo que tenía que pasar"- Glorfindel puso su mano en mi hombro, y asentí con la cabeza- "qué es este sobre?" – pregunté extrañada.

"Tu padre tenía el don de la profecía, e intentó por todos los medios evitar que tu madre lo acompañara en ese viaje, creo que sabía que todo esto podría ocurrir, y por mucho tiempo no pude perdonarle el que no la haya encerrado en una habitación hasta su regreso"

"Entonces esto es?"

"Esa es una carta, una carta que él te escribió y me pidió que la guardara hasta que tuvieras la edad suficiente, al parecer de alguna forma sabía que aprenderías a leer"

"El don de la profecía?- pregunté con un terrible miedo, me sorprendía que Glorfindel no notara la similitud del relato de mí tía con otro que tantas veces me había contado- soy la hija de Anael?"- pregunté de golpe mientras Glorfindel abrió los ojos como platos y mi tía asintió sorprendida

"Sí Anael era tu padre"- ante estas palabras Glorfindel sacó la mano de mi hombro como si fuera una brasa ardiente, pude ver la confusión en sus ojos mientras salía por la puerta trasera- "qué ocurre?"- quiso saber mi tía mientras me sentaba a su lado tomándome la cabeza.

"Soy la hija de su mejor amigo"- murmuré incrédula, cuando mi tía me miraba con preocupación

**Mea culpa, lo admito, fuí muy mala con el fin del capi anterior, pero era la previa para este, que es mi capítulo preferido, para ser sinera, nunca se me había hecho tan fácil escribir un capi, es como si todo hubiera estado ahí siempre, fue raro, pero de todas formas me encantó el resultado, ni hablar, espero que disfruten este capi tanto como lo disfruté yo, especialmente pensando en como habrán reaccionado las primas de Galatea al ver el terrible beso de Glorfindel y lo que siguió despues, jejjeje, basta de parloteo, los dejo, recuerden**

lengua común>

_ élfico>_

**HAda:** el amor es complicado, muy complicado, digamos que acabo de volver con mi novio y todavía estoy hecha un lio, por lo que puedo confirmarlo, ni hablar, ya ves como reaccionó nuestra chica con el elfito en casa, ni hablar, yo lo hubiera estrangulado allí mismo, de todas formas se lo merecería por idiota por haberla dejado escapar de entrada, o no? aunque despues de tanta búsqueda podemos darle algunas contemplaciones, espero que disfrutes de este capi, nos leemos pronto , Namarië

**Dark Angel:** Supongo que ya se develó el primero de tus interrogantes, en cuanto al segundo, fácil, Glorfindel está enamorado, y no se da cuenta de nada, esta embobado, es sabido que el amor ciega, él no ve nada extraño en ella, salvo que es perfecta y toda la bola... en definitiva esta enamorado, en cuanto a los capis, son en total 22, por lo que no queda mucho, espero que disfrutes este capi, nos leemos pronto

**Andraya TheLat:** como veras intentó lo comportarse, pero fue más fuerte que ella, la chica tiene caracter, y no pudo hacerse la idiota por más que lo intentara, ni hablar... las cosas cambiaron bastante en este capi, espero que lo disfrutes, nos leemos pronto!

**ElY BrOdY:** no soy partidaria de alargar la trama, fue ideada así desde un principio (suelo tener en mente el final desde antes de comenzar a escribir el fic, al igual que algunos momentos puntuales, y lo demás lo relleno) por lo que creo que alargarlo, si bien es posible, perdería bastante la gracia, es preferible un fic corto más corto, pero que valga la pena de principio a fin, que uno que por alargarlo termine con un final mediocre, al menos así lo creo, en cuanto a tu fic, me parece muy bueno, tiene una muy buena historia base, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, espero que disfrutes de esete, nos leemos!

**Sonia 11:** jejjeje, espero que disfrutes de este capi, ya vez que nuestra chica se llevó unos cuantos sustos!

**Mordecay:** Ya vez que al pobre elfo el consejo no le sirvió de mucho, aunque no tuvo las cosas muy fáciles, jejejeje, pero que la besó, la besó, aunque ahora se siente culpable porque es la hija de su mejor amigo :P ni hablar, enredar las cosas es una de mis especialidades, y este es uno de los fics más "desenredados" que he escrito, espero que disfrutes este capi, nos leemos!

**Ely-chan:** seguis viva? porque mi seguro no cubre infartos de terceros, aunque voy a tener que coseguirme una polisa para eso como vienen las cosas, la verdad es que Glofindel se pasó de cara dura, pero está decidido a hacer cualquier cosa para que ella lo escuche y eso es admirable, yo en lugar de Galatea cohincido con vos, lo mato, por idiota, corto, lelo y demás, pero nustra chica hizo lo posible por no arruinarle el amuerzo a su tía que estaba tan entusiasmada, pero digamos que la paciencia no es una de sus virtudes...ni hablar, en verdad te hicieron leer harry potter en el secundario? yo leí platón, el martin fierro y a lo sumo lo más divertido de amor y sombra de isabel allende, en verdad te envidio, ni hablar, espero disfrutes este capi, nos leemos pronto"


	20. la carta

**La obra perfecta**

Capítulo 20: La carta

Miré aquel sobre con incredulidad, por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles? Ser la hija de Anael era lo que menos esperaba en mi vida, no era justo, Glorfindel nunca se perdonaría hacerle eso a su amigo, lo conocía muy bien, ahora más que nunca parecía algo imposible

"No puedo creer que nos lo ocultaras por tanto tiempo"- me espetó Eliara con cara de frustración – "aunque no termino de entender que fue todo eso de recién"

"No tenía nada que decirte, ni explicaciones que darte y lo de recién fue una de las tantas discusiones que Glorfindel y yo solemos tener"- murmuré con hartazgo

"Y ese beso!- bufó- que fue eso? no que Glorfindel estaba comprometido con una tal Tindel?"

"Yo soy Tinwel- le espeté- y no, no estamos comprometidos, y como viene la cosa nunca lo estaremos"- la callé con seriedad- "ahora si me disculpas, aunque si no me importa poco, me voy a leer esta carta de mi difunto padre a mi cuarto"- la dejé hablando sola, pero desde las escaleras pude escuchar

"Algunas tienen suerte"- suerte, repetí mentalmente, todo aquello que me había faltado desde que esto comenzara en aquel lejano baile en Lothlorien, en realidad hacía poco más de dos meses? Parecía una eternidad, me tiré en la cama, y abrí aquel sobre

El papel tenía aquel maravilloso aroma a bosque que pocos seres traían consigo, profundo y penetrante, muy similar a la tibia fragancia que Legolas y su padre despedían, era el aroma de un elfo del Bosque Negro, acaricié la hoja con suavidad, su caligrafía era perfecta, armónica y estilizada, pude imaginarlo entonces, con sus dorados cabellos y oscuros ojos, como tantas veces me había narrado Glorfindel

"Todo hubiera sido tan fácil si hubieras permanecido conmigo"- murmuré entre lágrimas pensando en el caos que era mi vida, cuando finalmente tuve fuerzas, comencé a leer

"Querida hija:

Si esta carta llega a tus manos es porque el peor de mis temores se ha cumplido y no pude convencer a tu madre de que se quedara en la aldea, no me agrada la idea de saber que no voy a estar a tu lado para verte crecer y poder acompañar cada uno de tus pasos, pero muchas veces, nuestro destino esta signado y no hay forma de cambiarlo.

Sé que te has transformado en una hermosa damita, y te parecerás tanto a tu madre, por todos los cielos, cuando me llegan imágenes de tu futuro me cuesta creer que seas tu mi pequeña, que en este momento esta aquí a mi lado en la cuna

Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría explicarte, y tantas otras que me gustaría mostrarte, pero no ha sido así, la muerte nos separó demasiado pronto y no pudimos disfrutar de nuestra familia.

Nunca olvides que fuiste y aún eres lo más importante para mí y para tu madre, sos una pequeña estrellita, una lucecita que alumbra nuestras vidas con cada pequeña sonrisa, sos un tesoro, tanto para nosotros como para todos los que te han conocido. Me tranquiliza saber al menos que tu sonrisa será para muchos una alegría y consuelo, te veo ahora hija mía, como una dama magnífica, en medio de bailes y bosques, y me reconforta el hecho de saber que vos sí podrás disfrutar de un amor eterno, ya que elegirás el destino de mi pueblo, puede que aún no lo entiendas, ya que no se como se darán las cosas, solo puedo percibir fragmentos, pero un gran elfo será el que se adueñe de tu corazón, y tu serás la que por fin pueda conquistar a ese espíritu aventurero.

Cree mis palabras, pues es un gran amigo, no me atreveré a poner su nombre, pues no sé en que momento sus caminos se crucen, tal vez lo conozcas ya, o aún estés esperando la llegada de ese amor que te enciende el alma. De todas formas dile que cuenta con mi aprobación, pues verá como una traición hacia mí el amor que te tiene, dile yo sabía que esto ocurriría, y que me hace feliz saber que será él quien guarde en mi ausencia tu felicidad, por todo lo que compartimos sé que no podría conseguirte yo un mejor elfo que ese.

Sé que serás feliz a su lado, y eso me reconforta, aunque me hubiera gustado poder compartirlo contigo y ver a ese noldo por fin comprometido, pero así se dio la vida. Nunca te olvides de el amor de tus padres y recuerda que los momentos que pasamos juntos son para mí mil veces más reales que los milenios anteriores, tu madre y tu son los mayores regalos que me dio la vida, y ahora comprendo que de nada me serviría vivir eternamente sin ellos. No dejes de luchar por lo que desees, yo así lo hice, y soy el ser más feliz del mundo.

Te ama, Papá"

Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro como no lo habían hecho nunca, mi padre, él me amaba, saber aquello había provocado una extraña reacción en mí, me sentía débil, desprotegida

"Me haces tanta falta papá"- sollocé –"vos amaste tanto a mamá como para renunciar a todo por ella, me hacen tanta falta ambos"

Dejé que las lágrimas cayeran sin tapujos, mi padre siempre había sido una extraña sombra en mi vida, que ahora se mostraba frente a mí con una luz magnífica, llena de amor y ternura, pero él había sido claro, pensé finalmente, él deseaba que yo fuera feliz junto a aquel elfo que había sido su amigo, tomé la carta y bajé las escaleras a toda velocidad, en dirección al establo

"_Vamos Nimloth_- susurré- _tenemos que encontrar a Glorfindel lo antes posible"_- le indiqué con lo que pareció relinchar de gozo, monté con rapidez, dejándome llevar hasta el campamento de aquellos elfos

"_Timpinen_"- llamé desde el caballo al segundo de aquel escuadrón- _"donde está Glorfindel?"_

"_Supuse que se encontraba con usted mi señora"_- murmuró haciendo una leve reverencia

"_Genial_- bufé- _lo buscaré entonces, tengo algunas cosas que hablar con ese elfo"_- el sinda me contempló en silencio, mientras me alejaba a todo galope

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Glorfindel se dejó caer pesadamente bajo aquel árbol, luego de caminar sin ningún rumbo fijo había llegado a ese maravilloso lugar repleto de flores, aunque no podía disfrutarlo, aquella idea volvía una y otra vez a su mente. Era un monstruo

Podía aceptar enamorarse de una niña a la que había visto crecer, pero no de la hija de Anael, eso nunca, era como si fuera su propia hija, o una sobrina, que pensaría su amigo de él? De estar vivo le cortaría la cabeza, eso no estaba en duda

Y es que habiendo tantas mujeres y elfas en el mundo, justo ella tenía que ser la que le acelerara el pulso con una sonrisa y lo pusiera de rodillas con solo una mirada? Los recuerdos de su amigo se mezclaban con los de Tinwel, creando una terrible confusión en su cabeza, la amaba, pero... aquel era un impedimento que jamás se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza

"_Anael"-_ suspiró con pesar, recordando aquel amigo con el que había compartido tantas cosas, aquel hermano de la vida con el que había viajado innumerables veces, y atravesado tantas aventuras, recordó el momento en que le había contado de la mujer que había robado su corazón camino a Rivendel, él había sido el primero en alentarlo a unirse a ella si en realidad la amaba, quien le hubiera dicho entonces que el fruto de esa unión fuera esa mujer que lo tenía loco?

Contempló el arco iris de flores que se abría ante él, y la vio llegando montada en aquel maravilloso caballo que él mismo le había regalado hace años, por los valares, era tan hermosa, su cabello parecía jugar con el viento, y su expresión serena le transmitió una extraña paz, su elegante y altivo porte era digno de la hija de el mayor de los consejeros del rey Thanduril, desmontó en un movimiento y caminó hasta él en silencio.

No pudo evitar sentirse indignadamente débil ante la mirada de aquellos grandes ojos negros, sin siquiera consultarle se sentó a su lado y dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus piernas como lo hacía cuando era una niña

"_Como era él?"-_ preguntó con suavidad, mientras a él lo embargaba una dulzura que jamás había experimentado, acarició su cabello con cariño, al momento que su corazón latía acelerado

"_Era un ser magnífico_- le contó con dolor al decirlo- _tu padre era un ser grandioso, el mejor amigo que jamás tendré, era divertido, nunca sabías con que podía terminar saliendo, pero podía ser serio y responsable cuando era necesario, ahora que lo pienso tenés mucho de él"_

"_también tengo mucho de vos"_- murmuró la joven con seriedad, girándose para verlo a la cara

"_Puede que así sea, pero de todas formas tu padre estaría orgulloso de la mujer en la que te convertiste"_

"_Entonces estamos de acuerdo en que no soy una niña?_"- quiso saber con una media sonrisa

"_No, no lo sos_" 

"_Entonces algo me dice que te hará bien leer esto"- _aseguró tendiéndole la carta, Glorfindel la miró extrañado, y comenzó a leer mientras acariciaba aquel maravilloso cabello, fue entonces cuando ese suspiro de resignación salió de sus labios

"_El muy maldito siempre lo supo"-_ murmuró entre divertido y frustrado- _"yo aquí sintiéndome culpable, para que él siempre lo supiera_"- murmuró entregándole el papel con una sonrisa traviesa _–"no hace falta que te cuente que nunca se equivocaba en sus predicciones no?"_

"_De eso ya me estoy dando cuenta"_- aceptó Tinwel con esa sonrisa que lo idiotizaba

"_Volvemos a casa entonces?"-_ preguntó acariciando su delicado rostro, mientras ella asintió en silencio- _"Tengo algo para vos_- comenzó a buscar aquel obsequio entre sus bolsillos hasta que encontró la pequeña cajita- _este iba a ser tu regalo de cumpleaños_- aseguró sin estar muy seguro de cómo seguir- _pero creo que sería mejor como anillo de compromiso"_- aseguró abriendo la caja y dándoselo a la joven con la mirada expectante - _"aceptarías ser mi esposa?"_

La expresión en aquellos ojos ahora era nula, tuvo miedo en ese instante que ella lo rechazara, que fuera demasiado pronto, pero aquellos brazos rodeando su cuello le indicaron que todo estaba bien

"_Me cuesta creer que esto esté pasando"-_ murmuró ella en su oído, cosa que le produjo una increíble sensación

"_No voy a cometer la estupidez de perderte de nuevo"-_ afirmó mirándola a los ojos mientras colocaba aquel bello anillo en su delicada mano- "_Que te parece si partimos cuanto antes? Elrond debe estar preocupado, y Legolas_- dijo no sin cierto disgusto- _él también se encuentra en el valle según tengo entendido"_

"_Elrond ya debe saber que yo estoy bien, Legolas y Thanduril deben habérselo dicho"_- sonrió la medio elfo para su sorpresa- _"Estuve con ellos hace unas dos semanas_- aseguró, con esa carita que le hacía imposible cualquier réplica_- les prohibí que te dijeran donde estaba"_

"_Genial_!- se quejó entre risas- _compliquémosle la vida el estúpido noldo!"_- pero no pudo continuar al percibir ese ligero beso en su mejilla, observó como la chica se ponía de pie en un salto y lo miraba con seriedad- _"que tacaña_- murmuró una vez de pie acercándose- _podrías haberme dado uno más_"- sin siquiera darle posibilidad de réplica la tomó en sus brazos y la besó con pasión, en aquel beso se fueron todas las angustias, tristezas, negaciones y anhelos, todo lo ocurrido se esfumó en el pasado, estaban juntos, era lo único que importaba

"_Partiremos al amanecer"_- afirmó el noldo, acariciando con suavidad la tersa mejilla

"_Será mejor que me despida entonces_"- murmuró Tinwel tomándolo de la mano, guiándolo en dirección a la aldea

**Cara, sep, ojos, sep, manos, ajamm, piernas, tambien, cabeza... en su lugar. No puedo creerlo... Estoy enterita! gracias a dios ninguna cumplió sus amenazas de matarme despues del último capi, lo admito, los capis anteriores fui un poquito cruel, pero como verán ya estoy arreglando las cosas, hoy salgo de viaje, por lo que prometo actualizar el lunes apenas llegue, espero que disfruten este capi, y recuerden**

lengua común>

_élfico_**>**

**HAda:** que pretendías que las primas se quedaran con Glorfy? nu nu nu, nada de eso... como veras al elfito no le salieron tan mal las cosas, jejeje, menos mal que su amigo tuvo todo previsto, ya vez que no soy tan cruel como pareció en un principio, nos leemos prontito!

**Davinci:** obviamente que ella no iba a rechazarlo mucho porque por muy cabezota que sea lo ama, y eso tira (y mucho) además el único motivo que tenía para no estar con él era su mortalidad, y ahora sabe que puede estar con él sin problemas, bueno, salvo el del padre, pero como veras ese no es un problema, en cuanto a mi nuevo fic, en cuanto termine de publicar este vas a poder leerlo, nos leemos!

**alatarladyofthering**: personalmente no me gustaría que se enamoraran de mí tantos hombres, me conformo con que lo haga el que me interesa, de todas formas, sí, Tinwel es una chica con suerte, ni hablar, cada uno con lo suyo, me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, y te felicito por el aguante de leerte todos los capis seguidos, en verdad es mucho! espero qque disfrutes de este capi, nos leemos!

**Dark Angel:** llorá todo lo que quieras, ya que entendiste bien, si bien Tinwel no es elfa, sino medio elfa y tiene al igual que Elrond y sus hijos la posibilidad de elegir entre morir como los hombres o la inmortalidad de los elfos. Me alegra saber que te gusta como escribo, espero que disfrutes de este capi, nos leemos pronto!

**Sonia 11**: en verdad no lo esperabas? y yo que creí haber dado demasidas pistas, mejor que mejor entonces, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, nos leemos pronto!

**ElY BrOdY:** me alegra que te guste el capi anterior y espero que disfrutes de este, me hace muy feliz ver que gusta lo que escribo, nos leemos prontito!

**Andraya TheLat:** me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, personalemente es uno de mis favoritos, las discuciones, y toda la bola, especialmente el beso robado, creo que no hay nada más genial que eso (aunque me reviente que a mi e lo hagan) en cuanto a Tinwel, sí nuestra niña heredará un poco de eso, creo que se da a entender un poco cuando habla de su mal presentimiento antes del ataque de los orcos, o cuando presiente lo de Legolas, de todas formas eso se verá un poco más en mi próximo fic, espero que disfrutes de esete capi, nos leemos pronto!

**Ely-chan:** los examenes son una gran tortura, pero ni hablar, de todas formas nos tocan, al menos podras leer este capi antes de eso, los otros dos... cuando puedas :) volviendo al fic, Tinwel esta absoluta y totalmente enamorada de Glorfindel, pero no quiere que el muera, y no está dispuesta a permitirlo, no es que se haga la revelde, la interesante ni nada, sino que cree que es lo mejor para él. El tema del padre, fue algo que traumo bastante al pobre elfito, que no se lo esperaba para nada. Es cierto que lo torturé demasiado al pobrecito, entre los temas de las formas de cariño, la diferencia de edad y el tema del padre... puede que haya sido un poco cruel, pero que sentido hubiera tenido la historia sin todo eso? a todo esto, no creo que les haya molestado que su tía entendiera todo eso, yo diría que le costó comprender los como, cuando y porqué su tía sabía élfico, y no tuvo mucho tiempo de analisarlo porque a la pobre le tiraron otra bomba; las primas, que se jodan! ese beso robado es una de mis partes favoritas del capi, junto con el reproche de su tía y la explicaión que viene despues, jejeje me encanta! Supongo que a Galatea las cosas no deben haberseles hecho muy sencillas, y en su lugar no me gustaría, (me lo han hecho y se de lo que hablo) es terrible cuando la persona a quien menos queres ver cae así porque sí en tu casa como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y encima siempre sale alguno que lo invita a comer!arrrgg... en cuanto al resto, síp Tinwel esta confundida pero no porque no quiera irse con Glorfindel sino que cree que es lo mejor para él, al enterarse que ella tambien puede ser inmortal las cosas cambian rotundamente, y el problema pasa a ser quien es su padre. El tema de la confesión de la tía es otro... analisemos, pasaron 12 años desde que ella se fue, en ese tiempo la tía tubo tiempo suficiente para extrañarla, sentirse culpable, y analizar el porque de sus actos, no estuvo feliz con la escapada de su sobrina, y es por eso que cuando regresa el trato es totalmente distinto, es por eso que está arrepentida de su error, y lo acepta pidiendo perdon a su sobrina.Me alegra que te haya gustado este capi, nos leemos prontito! y suerte con los examenes!


	21. de nuevo en casa

**La obra perfecta**

Capítulo 21: De nuevo en casa

Aquel cálido aroma invadió mi cuerpo esa mañana, era dulce y delicado, no necesité abrir los ojos para saber que era

"Niphedrils"- susurré, abriendo los ojos lentamente, no se muy bien como, pero a partir de ese día Glorfindel se las ingenió para que cada mañana un ramo de mis flores favoritas estuvieran frescas en mi habitación, aún muy lejos de su habitad natural, no pude evitar sonreír ante el hermoso gesto

Miré mi habitación con desgano, por muy increíble que pareciera me costaba irme de allí, la tarde anterior me la había pasado despidiéndome de los seres que me habían hecho un lugar en esa aldea, Elián y su familia habían sido los primeros en mi lista, junto a las chicas de la hilandería, y mi tía y primas.

Mi amigo me había abrazado con fuerza al enterarse de lo ocurrido, tenía una extraña expresión en la mirada, un nuevo brillo

"Laila y yo iremos a visitarte pronto"- prometió con una sonrisa cómplice, no pude evitar sonreír ante tal recuerdo, apenas estaba amaneciendo en el momento en que me puse mi ropa de montar, bajé de mi habitación nostálgica, para encontrarme con una superpoblada estancia

"No pensarás viajar así a Rivendel o no?"- me espetó Glorfindel con seriedad distrayéndose de su conversación con Elian y Laila

"Qué hacen aquí?"- pregunté ignorándolo olímpicamente

"Vinimos a despedirte- me anunció Melida con una sonrisa sorbiendo un poco del café que mi tía acababa de servirle- qué más?"- intenté encajar todo aquello pero se me hacía difícil, los mismos seres de quienes me había despedido la noche anterior se encontraban allí por mí, un nudo se formó en mi estómago

"Le prometí a Elrond que llevaría una dama, y con eso podrías confundirte con Elrohir"- se burló el noldo

"Vamos a cabalgar todo el día!- me defendí- no esperaras que me ponga un vestido?"- en ese instante puso una expresión que me partió el corazón, parecía tan ...- "no puedo creer que me hagas esto!- le espeté- yo soy la que pone cara de cachorrito, no es justo que me hagas eso!"- suspiré- "muy bien, ya ganaste, voy a cambiarme"- subí nuevamente y abrí el baúl que había cerrado minutos antes, luego de descambiarme tomé el cómodo vestido celeste que era uno de mis favoritos, solté la coleta en que había recogido mi cabello para hacerme una media cola y entrelacé una de las bellas flores de aquel ramo en mi cabello, tomé una pequeña cadena, con una hermosa piedra azul, y el brazalete regalo de Galadriel, guardé todo el resto en el cofre, para volver a cerrarlo, y regresé a la sala

"Glorfindel puedes enviar a alguien para que baje mis cosas?"- pregunté bajando las escaleras, en el momento en que todas las miradas de la sala se concentraban n mí- "qué, pasa algo?"

**_&&&&&&&&&&_**

Glorfindel se sorprendió al llegar a la pequeña casa junto a la plaza, distintos seres poblaban la pequeña habitación, y todos estaban allí por el mismo motivo, venían a despedirse de Galatea, aquel nombre no dejaba de sonarle extraño, para él siempre sería Tinwel, la estrella celeste.

Al parecer la joven aún no se había levantado, cosa que le llamó la atención, mientras la esperaba se acercó a Elian, y sabiendo el cariño que sentía por la joven, lo invitó a visitarlos cuando guste en el valle de Rivendel, una alegre joven se unió a la conversación, argumentando que ella también deseaba visitar a Galatea; finalmente la joven bajó, sorprendida por el pequeño grupo que allí se encontraba, pero algo no estaba bien, si Elrond la veía llegar con esas ropas nunca se lo perdonaría, la había enviado a Lorien para transformarse en una dama, y por su culpa ella no solo había estado desaparecida, sino que llegaba hecha un guerrillero, mala idea; por lo que haciendo gala de sus mejores caras de lástima logró convencer a la joven

"Eso es manipulación"- se había indignado Laila luego de que Tinwel regresar a su cuarto

"Es exactamente lo que ella me hace a mí cada vez que quiere obtener algo- respondió Glorfindel en tono travieso- aunque nunca creí que funcionara en sentido inverso"- los tres estallaron en una carcajada, Timpinen llegó hasta ellos con una sonrisa

"Ya están todos listos"- le informó a su capitán

"Iremos en cuanto Tinwel esté lista"- le informó el noldo

"Qué raro, siempre fue de despertarse antes del alba"- se extrañó

"Ya estaría lista si Lord Glorfindel no la hubiera mandado a cambiarse"- comentó Elian entre risas, el sinda los miró extrañado

"Llevaba ropa de montar"- sentenció el elfo

"Y Elrond te corta la cabeza si llega a descubrir que sus ropas están manchadas con sangre de orco"- razonó Timpinen como si nada, mientras Glorfindel asentía en silencio

"Es que no se de donde puede habérsele ocurrido una idea como aquella, es una dama, no tenía que pelear"- murmuró

"Sí, no se a quien puede habérsele ocurrido enseñarle"- anunció Timpinen con ironía poniendo los ojos en blanco, el noldo se hizo el desentendido, y aquella voz llegó a su rescate

"Glorfindel puedes enviar a alguien para que baje mis cosas?"- todos los presentes posaron su vista en la joven que bajaba las escaleras, muchos la contemplaron sorprendidos, incrédulos frente a la sutil belleza que irradiaba, parecía salir de ese mundo, Glorfindel sonrió con disimulo ante la expresión de quienes lo rodeaban-"qué, pasa algo?"- preguntó inocentemente la chica, en el momento en que el noldo llegaba a su lado

"no es nada- susurró besando su frente mientras Timpinen subía las escaleras- esa es la damita que debo llevar a casa"- le aseguró ofreciéndole su brazo para salir de la casa, los demás los siguieron hasta el exterior, donde Nimloth y Asfaloth los esperaban listos para el viaje

"Aquí están sus cosas"- murmuró Timpinen llegando con el baúl, mientras lo colocaba en el caballo, para luego montar en un animal que lo esperaba un poco más adelante.

"Nunca me equivoqué al decir que serías una hermosa princesita"- murmuró Melida abrazando a la joven, y luego de muchas despedidas emprendieron la marcha hacia el camino donde los esperaban el resto de los elfos

_**&&&&&&&&&&&**_

El sol nos acariciaba con sus últimos rojos en el momento en que llegamos a Rivendel, aún a la distancia, pude sentir de golpe cuanto había extrañado ese lugar en estos años, los regaños de Elrond, los consejos de Gildor y los magníficos cuentos de Erestor, pero ya no era más una niña y sabía que no me tratarían igual, por lo que un extraño miedo surgió en mi interior, como sería mi relación con ellos ahora?

"_Qué ocurre?"- _preguntó el maravilloso elfo que venía a mi lado- _"estas muy pensativa"_

"_Me preguntaba como serán las cosas a partir de ahora_- murmuré- _soy muy distinta que la pequeña que partió de aquí hace unos años"_

"_no, sos la misma, pero adulta, más madura y sabia_"- me alentó- _"este es tu hogar, nuestro hogar, nunca lo dudes_"- le sonreí un poco más calmada, al fin y al cabo solo estaba regresando a casa

Finalmente llegamos a la ciudad, en la entrada del palacio, mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, Elrond me contemplaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción, a su derecha los gemelos hacían caras de burla, con las que tuve que hacer uso de toda mi frialdad para no estallar en risas; a su izquierda, la delgada figura me contemplaba sonriente, no podía creer que estuviera allí, desmonté rápido para recibir el cálido abrazo del Señor de los elfos.

"_En realidad te has transformado en toda una damita_- sentenció_- una hermosa dama, mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado_- volvió a abrazarme- _bienvenida a casa hija mía_"- no pude evitar que aquellas lágrimas rodaran por mi mejillas

"_Es bueno estar de regreso_"- susurré limpiando mis ojos, en el momento en que aquella figura me abrazaba

"_No sabes lo preocupada que estuve estos días"-_ murmuró Arwen, para luego mirarme con una sonrisa- _"estas entera no?"_

"_Fui a la aldea en que nací, no a Mordor_"- reí, en el momento en que los hermanos llegaban a mi lado

"_Yo lo que no puedo creer es que te hayas ido de viaje sin nosotros"-_ me recriminó Elladan

"_Aunque terminamos viajando por el norte para encontrarla"-_ le consoló Elrohir, mientras su padre nos indicaba que entremos a la casa, Glorfindel tomó con suavidad mi mano mientras recorríamos aquellos pasillos en los que me había criado.

"_Si nos disculpan_- anunció Arwen en medio del camino tomando de mi mano libre- _Tinwel necesita descansar, un día entero a caballo no es lo mejor para una dama"_- Elrond asintió en silencio, a lo que Glorfindel hizo cara de puchero en el momento en que la Estrella de la Tarde me arrastraba por otro corredor

"_Que sutiles son las chicas cuando lo único que quieren es cuchichear"_- oí a Elrohir antes de alejarnos demasiado. Arwen abrió una puerta y me introdujo en una habitación que reconocí de inmediato

"_No puedo creer estar aquí de nuevo"-_ suspiré tirándome en mi cama, ella se sentó a mi lado

"_Vas a contarme que fue lo que ocurrió no es cierto?"-_ me preguntó con una sonrisa potencialmente peligrosa- _"porque en Lorien no me contaste nada..."_- ups, ya sabía como terminaría aquello- _"no puedo creer que no confiaras en mí"- _finalizó antes de tirarse encima mío para torturarme con un millón de cosquillas

"_Vale, vale_- murmuré entre risas- _puede que no te haya dicho un par de cosas en Lorien_- las carcajadas a causa de sus cosquillas no me dejaron terminar- _pero que te parece si te doy una primicia?"_- la medio elfa se detuvo de inmediato mirándome con ojos grandes

"_Qué te parece si me cuentas toda la historia de principio a fin?"_- me aseguró- "_no quiero tener que suponer la mitad de las cosas"_

"_Bien, te contaré todo, pero antes de eso necesito un buen baño_"- anuncié recordando lo difícil que se me hacía eso en casa de mi tía

"_Ya tenés el agua lista, y ordené que nos traigan la cena en una hora"_- me explicó mi hermana del alma- _"supuse que podríamos tomarnos la noche para nosotras, con la excusa de que estas muy cansada..."-_ no pude evitar reír ante aquello

"_Entonces ya que nadie nos espera me pondré directamente el camisón, porque en verdad estoy muerta"-_ suspiré entrando al baño

"_No llames a la muerte antes de tiempo_- me retó- _aún eres muy joven y no quiero pensar en ese momento"-_ anunció meneando la cabeza

"_Esa es otra de las cosas que tengo que contarte"-_ medité antes de cerrar la puerta del baño. Cuando salí un buen rato después Arwen me contemplaba ansiosa, una pequeña mesa estaba servida, repleta de manjares, y mientras comíamos comencé a relatarle todo desde el principio, lo de Legolas, la llegada de Glorfindel, el lío de sentimientos y demás, hasta el momento en que había discutido con el noldo porque me veía como una niña

"_Y lo perdonaste?"-_ me preguntó incrédula, mientras yo asentía

"_Es que lo amo demasiado, además estaba tan..."_

"_Entonces por eso te fuiste_"- afirmó- _"podrías haberme dejado una carta o algo, estuve preocupada"_

"_Perdón, supongo que actué de forma impulsiva_"- acepté- "_pero no podía quedarme ahí"-_ Arwen asintió en silencio

"_Entonces viajé a la aldea en la que había nacido, descubrí que mi tía estaba arrepentida de lo que me había hecho y una de mis primas no era tan bruja_- Arwen rió- _conseguí un trabajo, y me adapté a esa vida hasta que la noche del aniversario del pueblo atacaron los orcos, y llegaron los elfos, todo en menos de cinco minutos, por lo que no dudé en tomar mis armas y salir a pelear, con tanta mala suerte que me tocó salvarle el cuello a Glorfindel que era lo que menos me apetecía en ese momento, me escabullí por un pelo y seguí peleando, cuando todos volvieron a la plaza casi me agarra de nuevo, pero justo llegó el alcalde que me salvó el pellejo"_

"_Pero como estas aquí entonces?_"- quiso saber risueña tomando un poco de vino

"_Porque el muy descarado fue a almorzar a mi casa al otro día invitado por mi tía, y se hacía el muy simpático con mis primas"_

"_Te pusiste celosa!"_- se burló estallando en una carcajada, la miré echando fuego

"_Solo un poco_- admití_- el punto es que en medio de la comida no pude más y nos fuimos a discutir a la cocina, porque yo no estaba dispuesta a permitir que él muriera por mi culpa_"- Arwen abrió los ojos como platos

"_Es que por momentos se me olvida que sos humana_"- me explicó

"_No te preocupes, porque no fue Glorfindel el que me hizo desistir de esa postura, sino esto_"- murmuré entregándole la carta- _"soy la hija de Anael, yo también soy medio elfo"- _la cara de Arwen aún esta gravada en mi retina, su vista viajaba de la carta a mí, y retornaba a la carta sin terminar de entenderlo

"_En verdad no puedo creerlo_- murmuró anonadada- _tu padre siempre lo supo, esto, esto es muy fuerte, ya nada más podrá sorprenderme"_

"_Enserio?-_ pregunté con seriedad- _ni siquiera que te pida que seas mi madrina de bodas?"_- quien lo hubiera dicho al parecer sí podía sorprenderse un poco más

"_Ustedes van a..."-_ asentí en silencio- _"no puedo creerlo, voy a ser madrina"-_ comentó con alegría

**Ni hablar, las cosas van llegando a su fin... este es el penultimo capi y me pareció tierno un poco de cuchicheos entre chicas, el próximo capi es la boda - que lindo n.n espero que disfruten el capi, ya saben **

lengua común>

_ élfico>_

**Hada:** ves que no fue tan larga la espera, fue un viaje de fin de semana, ya estoy de nuevo para torturar con mis historias! (pegar cara de diablito) ni hablar, que lindo lo de la boda no? en cuanto a lo meloso, creo que se merecían un poco de azucar despues de todo lo que sufrieron no? además he escrito cosas más melosas, por lo que me pareció lo justo, ni hablar, muy bueno tu último capi de mi fantasia mi realidad, ya estoy picada, asique apurate a escribir!1 nos leemos prontito!

**Voldie on Varsity Track**: me alegra que te guste mi fic!

**Dark Angel:** nop, tengo este capi escrito hace un tiempo, por lo que las amenazas no lo alteraron, pero voy a admitir que temí por mi integridad ya me imaginaba recibiendo cartas bombas y toda la bola, es que dejando dos capis seguidos con un final para poner histérico a cualquiera... me lo hubiera merecido. jajjajaja, hablando en serio me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, en cuanto al tema de las dudas, para eso están los reviews!1 para sacar todas las dudas posibles, espero que tengas suerte en todos esos examenes, nos leemos pronto!

**4everGlenda:** síp, el pobre Leggy quedó en otro plano, o en el fic siguiente para ser más precisos :p esta relacion lo dejó muy (pero realmente muy) traumado y se va a transformar en un elfo no muy agradable, pero ya le va a llegar la elfa que le ponga las cosas en claro, jejjee, dejemos mis desvaríos planificadores, me alegra que a pesar de hacer sufrir al pobre Leggy te haya gustado mi fic, nos leemos!

**Sonia 11:** me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior, como vez la historia ya está llegando a su fin, espero que disfrutes de los últimos capis

**Mordecay:** Glorfindel, necio? nahh... por favor...tarado, corto, cabeza dura, terco, y demás tambien le hubieran servido de no haber sido por la bendita carta, en verdad el padre le dejo una buena ayuda, pero miremoslo así... como te sentirias vos si en unos 20 años te enamoras de una persona más joven que vos y descubris que es hijo de tu mejor amigo? no debe ser una sensación muy linda, y puedo asegurar que no es una idea de ficcion, porque mi abuelo se casó con la hija de su mejor amigo (mi abuela) a quien conocía desde que nacio (una familia muy normal :S) ni hablar, espero que disfrutes el capi

**Andraya TheLat:** Creo que la actitud de Glorfindel es por demás de comprensible, pero en verdad la carta fue toda una salvación, porque no creo que el elfito hubiera estado de acuerdo en todo aquello si no contaba con la aprobación de su amigo, espero que disfrutes este capi, nos leemos1

**KeLpIeenoch: **me alegra que disfrutes de mi historia, no te preocupes por el escribir, ya que este es el penultimo capi y no solo ya tengo terminado el próximo sino que ya comencé a escribir otra historia - , espero que hayas podido dormir un poco, jejjeje, nos leemos pronto

**ElY BrOdY**: muchas gracias, en verdad parezco un tomatito, me alegra que te guste tanto mi historia, no prentendo que sea la mejor, pero me esfuerzo por que me queden lo mejor posible. No te preocupes por los dos tortolitos que ya están juntitos, y no los voy a separar, ya los torturé demasiado, es una pena que los examenes (mil veces malditos sean) te complique la actualizacion, porque en verdad tengo ganas de ver como sigue, espero que te liberes pronto de ellos y los pases a todos! me alegra que te haya servido mi consejo, si necesitas ayuda , ya sabes, bye, nos leemos!

**Ely-chan:** no tengo nada que perdonarte, yo misma me hubiera mandado una carta bomba en tu lugar! con decir que escribí los capis 17, 18, 19 y 20de una sentada, porque me moría de curiosidad por ver como me quedaban! (tengamos en cuenta que estaba enferma y disponía del tiempo para quedarme toda la tarde escribiendo porque no podía salir de casa) En verdad los últimos capis fueron para poner histérico a cualquiera. En los que a las priamas se refieren, si se pegaron un buen susto, aunque Ariela no es tan víbora, de todas formas no le cayó como la mejor de las noticias. En verdad el pobre Glorfy paso un mal rato, uno MUY malo, pero nuestra chica supo actuar rápido, si no era capaz de seguir persiguiendo Balrogs para que lo destrocen de neuvo! En cuanto a los capis este es el penultimo, por lo que solo queda el final, sinf, snif, todo se termina:'( espero que disfrutes del capi y te saques los molestos examenes de encima (que al parecer todos estamos igual, Latinoamericanas, Españolas, todas y cada una estamos en la jodida época de examenes U.U) nos leemos prontito! ( si como veras estoy asqueada de pasarme el día estudiando) bye! nos leemos!


	22. un amor eterno

**La obra perfecta**

Capítulo 22: un amor eterno

Glorfindel recorría alegremente los pasillos de Imladris, hacía dos meses que Tinwel había regresado y los preparativos de la boda estaban ya avanzados, todavía no podía terminar de creerlo, luego de enterarse de la boda de Niniel en Valinor creyó que jamás podría formar una familia, y sin embargo, ahora, se dirigía a la habitación de aquella medio elfo que le arrebataba el corazón con cada una de sus sonrisas

"_Menel_- la llamó golpeando la puerta con suavidad, la joven abrió sorprendida- _tenés visitas"- _le aseguró antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios- _"te esperan en la entrada_"- le aseguró antes de alejarse en dirección al sastre que tenía que medirle su nuevo traje

"_Se te ve muy feliz Glorfindel_"- le comentó Erestor cubierto por retazos de tela que comenzaban a tomar forma- _"nunca creí que llegara el día que tuviera que encargar un traje para tu boda_"- se burló

"_Qué creías que me iba a quedar soltero de por vida?-_ se burló el noldo riendo- _yo al menos no parezco una bola de trapos andante_"- el sastre lo miró de soslayo mientras el consejero reía

"_Supongo que hasta a un elfo tan inquieto y aventurero como vos tenía que llegarle la hora"_

"_Últimamente todos están muy chistosos, especialmente contra mí_"- rió el rubio elfo contemplando como su amigo se quitaba las porciones de traje que estaban tomando forma

"_El regreso de Tinwel fue como un rayo de alegría a la casa_- aceptó Erestor con una sonrisa- _aún siendo una hermosa dama no ha perdido esa alegre frescura que la caracterizó siempre, y contagia a todos los que están a su alrededor"_

"_Sí_,- murmuró Glorfindel sonriendo, perdido en el recuerdo de su hermosa princesita _– en realidad la casa parece más alegre desde su regreso"_

"_Tendrías que verte la cara en este momento amigo mío_"- murmuró el moreno elfo palmeando su espalda- _"al parecer Tinwel te tiene absoluta y totalmente idiotizado, bueno, no te afectó mucho porque siempre fuiste medio idiota_"- se burló en el momento en que entraba el sastre con el casi listo traje de Glorfindel

"_Pronto habrá un elfo menos en la Tierra Media"_- lo amenazó el noldo entre risas comenzando a descambiarse- _"aunque ni yo puedo creer que en una semana ella será mi esposa_"- Erestor sonrió, mientras contemplaba a su amigo probarse aquel estupendo traje, era de color azul profundo, con delicados detalles color oro, se sorprendió con la perfecta igualdad con los colores de sus ojos y cabellos, se quedó maravillado, nunca había visto así a su amigo, con una radiante sonrisa, parecía emanar una luz que jamás había percibido, por primera vez Glorfindel se estaba mostrando al mundo como lo que era realmente, un Alto Elfo, un noldo, que conoció la luz de los árboles, un ser poderoso y amable, un gran señor.

"_Esta perfecto_"- murmuró el noldo con una sonrisa, mientras descubría a su amigo quien lo miraba embelesado- _"ocurre algo?"_

"_Simplemente me cuesta creer lo que te está haciendo el amor_"- murmuró con una sonrisa.

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

El rápido anuncio de Glorfindel me había dejado sorprendida, visitas? Para mí? Aquello era por demás de raro, me apresuré hasta la entrada, para encontrarme con dos conocidas figuras que contemplaban el lugar maravilladas

"Qué hacen aquí?"- pregunté incrédula llegando hasta ellos y abrazándolos con fuerza

"Cumplimos una promesa"- me recordó Elian

"Y nos aprovechamos de la invitación de Lord Glorfindel"- me explicó Laila- "No podía perderme los preparativos de la boda, necesitarías mi ayuda"

"Al parecer todos opinan lo mismo, estoy por demás de complicada"- me quejé, en el momento en que una de las elfas de la casa pasaba a mi lado- _Lalaith-_ pedí- _podrías preparar dos cuartos para mis amigos?_"- la elfa asintió en silencio, y siguió su camino para cumplir sus labores

"Y que fue eso?"- quiso saber Elian sin comprender nada

"Le pedí que preparara sus cuartos"

"Vamos a quedarnos aquí, en el palacio?"- preguntó Laila con ojos grandes, observándolo todo

"Yo vivo aquí- reí- es lo más normal, Elrond aún no sabe de su llegada, los esperábamos en unos días"

"Los demás llegaran el día de la boda"- me indicó Elian, mientras nos adentrábamos por uno de los pasillos

"ustedes viajaron toda la noche?"

"Sep, queríamos darte la sorpresa"- murmuró Laila, en el instante que aquellas figuras aparecían detrás de mí

"Pronto habrá una menos en la familia"- comentó Elladan con su conocido tono de burla

"Alguien va a morir pronto"- apoyó Elrohir, mientras volteaba para verlos cansada

"Si claro, como no, se puede saber en que andan ustedes dos?"

"Que modales son esos, no nos vas a presentar a tus amigos?"- quiso saber Elladan con una pequeña risita que no auguraba nada bueno, puse los ojos en blanco, mal que mal tenía razón

"Elladan, Elrohir, ellos son mis amigos Elian y Laila- presenté- chicos, ellos son mis hermanos Elladan y Elrohir"

"Hermanos?"- inquirió Laila extrañada

"Si bien no somos hermanos de sangre, en todo el resto lo somos- le explicó Elrohir- Tinwel es nuestra hermana favorita"

"Por ahora"- agregó Elladan

"Si Arwen los escucha les corta el cuello"- reí

"Es que no me escuchaste- sonrió travieso Elladan- por ahora, porque a la que va a matar es a vos, tenían que terminar de ver lo del vestido hace rato"

"Ups"- murmuré viéndola llegar por el pasillo

"Se te hizo tarde"- me espetó con seriedad, la contemplé con la mejor cara de cachorrito que pude

"Es que llegaron mis amigos"- susurré- "iba para allá, ellos son Elian y Laila- le indiqué en el instante en que su expresión se dulcificaba y hacía una reverencia, mis amigos respondieron al saludo, hasta que finalmente tomo mi mano y me arrastró por el pasillo, invitando a Laila a que nos acompañara

"Chicos enséñenle el lugar a Elian"- rogué a mis hermanos

"No te preocupes lo dejas en la mejor compañía- me indicó Elrohir, aunque tenía mis reservas, quien hubiera dicho que a partir de eso los chicos crearían una hermosa amistad- le diremos a papá que ya llegaron tus amigos"- el final de la frase llegó a mi en la lejanía Arwen ya me había arrastrado hasta uno de los amplios salones de la casa, donde varias elfas nos contemplaban con expresión seria

"Quien es su padre?"- quiso saber Laila

"Elrond"- le contó Arwen como si nada, mientras mi amiga habría los ojos como platos.

Un hermoso vestido blanco descansaba en el maniquí en una esquina, como si de magia se tratara las elfas comenzaron a sacarme el vestido, para ponerme aquel otro

"Es magnífico"- murmuró Laila atónita- "nunca en mi vida había visto un vestido tan maravilloso"

"Es verdad que es lindo- la apoyó Arwen- ahora nos falta ver las joyas que utilizaras para acompañarlo"

"Tiene que ser algo deslumbrante"- opinó Laila para mi pesar¿realmente era necesario todo aquello? Yo quería casarme con Glorfindel no ganar un concurso de belleza

"Chicas no les parece que es demasiado"- susurré de forma casi inaudible mientras las modistas se afanaban a mi alrededor

"No!"- me espetaron a una voz, a lo que Arwen agregó mirando cómplice a Laila- algo me dice que vos y yo nos llevaremos muy bien"

Para mi desgracia así fue, los días que pasaron, mientras Elian y los gemelos se la pasaban riendo y divirtiéndose a más no poder, Arwen y Laila me acosaron con los preparativos de la boda, casi no había visto a Glorfindel, mientras las chicas me atosigaban con los mil y un detalles posibles, el color de las flores, la forma y tamaño de los arreglos e infinidades de cosas que jamás creí importantes para una boda, si estábamos los novios¿cuánto más era necesario? Según ellas, mucho; las vi hacer y deshacer planes frente a mí, mientras asentía aburrida

"Debería haberme casado en secreto, como mis padres"- bufé una de las tantas veces que me encontré harta de sus planes

"Es un momento único cuanta veces vas a casarte en tu vida?"- me espetó Arwen- "además es solo una boda y debe recordarse durante la eternidad"- bufé con cansancio en el instante en que un mensajero golpeaba a la puerta

"Dama Tinwel, acaba de llegar un grupo de hombres a la ciudad"- me indicó, a lo que las tres salimos a la carrera hasta la entrada, allí estaban mis amigas de la hilandería, el señor Leil y su esposa, mi tía Katrina y Ariela, bueno y Eliara, pero decidí ignorarla por la furia que parecía emanar

"Tía!"- un extraño impulso que aún me cuesta comprender me llevó a sus brazos, ella me recibió con cariño y dulzura

"Te ves como una verdadera princesita"- murmuró una vez que nos separamos

"No puedo creer que una de nosotras se case"- me abrazó Ariela entusiasmada, me aparté para saludar a Eliara

"Espero que disfrutes tu estadía"- anuncié contemplando su molesta expresión

"No te creas la gran cosa por vivir aquí, te recogieron por caridad"- largó, Arwen dio un paso al frente molesta, dispuesta a ponerle varias cosas en claro, pero la detuve tomándola de la muñeca

"Puede que así sea, pero yo supe formarme una nueva familia, no solo aquí sino también en Lothlorien, donde viví algunos años, en cambio tu ni siquiera puedes llevarte bien con los que tienen tu propia sangre y no estas en paz en ningún lado, no pensaste en dejar de destilar veneno para variar?"- le espeté- "yo por mi parte tuve la intención de poder hablar y llevarnos mejor, pero veo que es imposible, lo único que voy a pedirte es que no arruines mi boda en uno de tus caprichitos de nena malcriada"- mi prima me contemplaba atónita en el instante en que los cuernos sonaban a la distancia

"_La Dama Blanca ha llegado_"- gritó uno de los guardias dando a conocer la noticia- "_Los Señores del Bosque de Oro visitan Rivendel_"

Momentos después la comitiva llegó frente a nosotros, el deslumbrante carruaje blanco llevaba grabado un esbelto cisne rodeado por dos maravillosas flores una blanca y otra amarilla, los emblemas de los Reyes de Lorien, dos deslumbrantes figuras descendieron sonriendo, llegué hasta ellas junto a Arwen y luego de hacer una reverencia ambos se acercaron con dulzura para abrazarnos

"_Es bueno ver que esto tuvo el mejor de los finales felices_"- susurró Galadriel con su suave voz musical

"_Eres aún muy joven, mi pequeña_- anunció Celeborn_- pero has tomado tu decisión con la cabeza y el corazón, no hay mejores consejeros que esos, has actuado con sabiduría, por lo que estamos muy orgullosos_"- no pude evitar que aquellas lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas, Galadriel y Celeborn no se caracterizaban por ser muy expresivos, por lo muy pocos sabíamos la profundidad y el significado de esas palabras. Unos fuertes brazos me levantaron por el aire, y no necesite dudarlo, caí en los brazos de aquel gran amigo y maestro

"_Es bueno verte de nuevo Haldir_"- susurré mientras me depositaba en el piso, para poder saludar a Morwen

"_Quien diría que tu te casarías antes que nosotros?"-_ rió la elfa, a lo que el general puso los ojos en blanco

"_Mas vale que se apuren porque yo quiero ahijaditos"- _me burlé

"_Algo me dice que antes de ahijados tendrás hijos"-_ me increpó Haldir con una sonrisa- "_Aunque espero que te estés preparando, porque nos casamos la próxima primavera_"- no pude contener la alegría de la noticia, por lo que abracé con toda mi fuerza a los novios

"Muy bien, basta de charlas"- me espetó Arwen con una sonrisa mientras los demás comenzaban a acomodarse- "Tenés que prepararte para la ceremonia"

"Arwen- la miré incrédula- aún faltan tres horas"

"No podes dejar por alto ningún detalle"- la apoyó Laila, mientras ambas me arrastraban por el pasillo hacia mi habitación. Mi habitación, ese era el último día que lo sería, a partir de esa noche, como esposa de Glorfindel dormiría con él, sentí entonces un terrible nudo en el estómago, por Eru! Me casaría en menos de cuatro horas! sentí los nervios invadirme de golpe, mientras las chicas revoloteaban a mi alrededor, me senté en la cama y susurré

"Chicas, estoy histérica"- Arwen me miró sonriendo

"Así que finalmente estas tomando conciencia"- asentí con la cabeza con pánico, no podría saltearme todo eso? Al parecer mi hermana pudo leerme el pensamiento- " cálmate, no va a pasar nada malo, ya tenés el baño listo, y tranquilízate"- obedecí en silencio y me encerré en el baño para despojarme de mis ropas y sumergirme en la tina mientras intentaba no pensar como sería mi vida a partir de ahora

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Glorfindel sonrió una vez listo, se miró de reojo en el espejo para acomodar la dorada diadema sobre su cabello, un molesto nudo había nacido en su estomago, aquella era una responsabilidad enorme, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptarla, uniría su vida al único ser que le había mostrado la verdadera felicidad, y su mayor preocupación sería velar por la felicidad de ella, salió en dirección al lugar en que se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, en el maravilloso salón los invitados estaban comenzando a llegar, por lo que él tomó su lugar, en uno de los dos magníficos sillones que se encontraban en la cabecera, enfrentados a las demás sillas, poco después llegó Arwen con un delicado vestido color malva colándose a su lado de pie

"_Como está ella_?"- preguntó el noldo nervioso

"_Aterrada_"- rió la media elfa

"_Bueno al menos no soy el único_"- confesó Glorfindel con una sonrisa cómplice, mientras contemplaba como la sala se llenaba lentamente. Finalmente una delicada melodía comenzó a inundar el ambiente y ella apareció frente a sus ojos, venía del brazo de Elrond y por un momento se quedó sin aire, era absoluta y arrebatadoramente hermosa, el blanco vestido contrastaba con el maravilloso cabello oscuro adornado por una delicada tiara de plata con delgados filigranas que se mezclaban entre sus rulos, era magnífica.

Se puso de pié y dio unos pasos en su dirección, Elrond lo contempló con seriedad y puso la mano de la joven sobre la del noldo, quien la besó con suavidad, y posando su mirada en aquellos oscuros ojos hechiceros comenzó

"Yo Glorfindel, Señor de la Casa de la Flor Dorada de Gondolin, y consejero de la Casa de Imladris del Valle de Rivendel te tomo a ti Tinwel como mi esposa, si me aceptas a tu lado, para compartir la eternidad que nos queda por delante"- la joven sonrió ligeramente ante estas palabras y continuó

"Yo Galatea, Hija de Anael, llamada Tinwel en la Casa de Imladris, que me adoptó, te tomo a ti Glorfindel como mi esposo, si así lo aceptas, para compartir la eternidad que nos queda por delante"- el noldo la contempló extasiado, conduciéndola hasta los dos lugares principales donde se ubicaron frente a los demás, en silencio Arwen los unió con una delicada cadena de flores, que simbolizaba su unión, finalmente se dirigieron a un salón más amplio donde se llevaría a cabo el banquete y el baile

"Estas hermosa"- susurró en su oído una vez en la fiesta- "tengo por esposa a la elfa más maravillosa que existe"- Tinwel se sonrojó, por lo que él no pudo evitar sonreír, le encantaba esa lucecita brillando en sus ojos. La noche pasó entre risas y bailes, amigos y felicitaciones, hasta que finalmente los recién casados se retiraron a su habitación.

Glorfindel sonrió con calma al percibir aquel delicioso aroma al despertar, era el aroma de Tinwel, quien dormía a su lado, buscando refugio en su cuerpo, la abrazó con delicadeza para no despertarla, contemplándola maravillado, aquel pequeño ser le había traído luz a su vida cuando todo era oscuridad, primero como una pequeña niña y ahora como una hermosa mujer, fue entonces cuando comenzó a cantar en un susurro

"Yo quise el fin y había mas

Yo quise mas no había fin

Lo que yo quise encontrar

estaba atrás y no aquí

Desde las sombras

no vi las sombras

y no vi luz

No voy a llorar

si nadie me acompaña

No voy a dejar

ni un camino sin andar

Aunque sea el fin del amor

Yo he visto el fin del disfraz

Yo quiero el fin del dolor

pero no hay fin, siempre hay mas

No existe sombra

no existe culpa,

no existe cruz

No voy a esperar

las caras que yo extraño

No voy a esperar

que el destino hable por mi

Y en medio de las lluvias de invierno

no hay tiempo ni lugar

yo se que entenderás que amor

para quien busca una respuesta

es un poquito mas que hacerte el bien

Yo tuve el fin y era mas

Yo tuve mas y era el fin

Yo tuve el mundo a mis pies

y no era nada sin ti

Cruce la línea final por...

Tu amor tan fuerte como el no amor

Tu amor parábola de un mundo mejor

Tu amor me enseña a vivir

Tu amor me enseña a sentir, tu amor

oh oh oh oh

Oh oh

Yo tuve el fin y era mas

yo tuve mas y era el fin

Yo tuve el mundo a mis pies

y no era nada sin ti

seremos salvos por nuestro amor"

"_Es una hermosa canción_"- murmuró Tinwel tomándolo por sorpresa

"_Disculpa si te desperté_"- la joven negó con la cabeza, y supo de inmediato que algo pasaba- _que ocurre menel?"_

_"Me hubiera gustado que Legolas estuviera aquí_"- le contó

"_Él te amaba y no debe haberle sido fácil aceptar todo esto, es comprensible"-_ explicó, pensando que las cosas podrían haber sido al revez, no le gustaba la idea

"_Lo sé_- murmuró abrazándolo- _solo espero que consiga alguien que realmente lo merezca, es un gran elfo, espero que esté bien"_

_"Ya la encontrará, menel, ya la encontrara"_

**tTeminó snif, snif, BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH la verdad es que me encariña mucho con esta historia, pero ni hablar, todo se termina tarde o temprano no? este fic me dio muchas satisfacciones, creo que es con el que mas me he encariñado de todos los que escribí, pero bueno... espero que les haya gustado el capi final, como veran dejo abierto el tema de Legolas, ya que de eso tratará mi próximo fic, aunque el pobre elfito va a sufrir un TERRIBLE cambio en la personalidad. Mil gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de acompañarme en esta locura que salió de mis torturadas neuronas, gracias, por su apoyo, y sus reviews.**

**Ahhhh... me olvidaba, la cancion es Tu amor del maestro "Charly" García y Pedro Aznar, y como ven se trata de un hombre que llegó al límite de la vida (recordemos que Glorfy hasta luchó con un Balrog y "murio", por decirlo de alguna forma) y se dio cuenta que en las glorias del pasado no valían nada sin amor, por lo quye me pareció dulce ponerla. Ahora a los reviews!**

**Hada: **mil gracias por tus reviews mellon, como vez terminó nuestra historia y hubo boda! jjjejeje, es verdad cualquiera es medio elfo con tal de tener a Glorfy al lado! espero que disfrutes el final, gacias por acompañarme, no solo en esta historia sino en todo lo que escribí, nos leemos pronto!

**KeLpIeenoch:** me alegra que te haya gustado tanto mi historia, y si ya tengo otro fic dando vueltas, espero que disfrutes del último capi, gracias por tus reviews y tu apoyo en esta historia

**Sonia 11:** la chica de los reviews cortitos! mil gracias por tu apoyo en esta historia, asistencia perfecta en todos los capis, espero que disfrutes el último capi

**Dark Angel:** me alegra que te guste mi historia, espero que el final logre saciar tu curiosidad, mil gracias por tus reviews y tu apoyo en esta historia, espero que disfrutes del último capi

**Andraya TheLat**: lo acepto, me cuesta hacer a los elfos estirados, supongo que Arwen nunca diría algo como "Esto es muy fuerte" pero en mi maquiavelica mente lo hizo, ya que intenté hacerla ver como una chica más normal y no una elfa aburrida como siempre la pintan; como vez al pobrecito de Legolas lo dejo sufriendo hasta mi próxima historia, sí soy cruel, pero que sería del trabajo de una escritora de fics sin eso? gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de esta historia, y por tu apoyo, nos leemos pronto!

**Davinci**: me alegra que te gustara mi historia, gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews, espero que el final no te decepcione, nos leemos pronto!


End file.
